


Who Says Good Girls Can’t be Bad??

by Schuneko



Series: I Love Tropes with Space [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: 69, Adlai Has a stepbrother, Adlai Likes to Twirl, Adlai can be a BAMF when she wants to, Adlai does the type of research we all should, Adlai is so awkward, Adlai pole dances, Ambush...kinda, Anal Plug/Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies...maybe...sort of, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Best friend Beth, Beth wearily approves, But we love her, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nigel, Darko is A Softie Too, Delusional Russians, Dom Hannibal, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fated Sex Toy(s), Her stepbrother is Lee Fallon, Houston we may have a problem, Incest, Kidnapping, Lee Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Drugs/Drug Deals, Multiple Orgasms, Nigel Figures Out He Likes The Chase, Nigel has a twin, Nigel is 30’s Adam is 17, Nigel is A Big Softie, Nigel needs a cigarette, Nigel.exe has stopped working..., Nigel’s brain shorts out A Lot, Nigel’s so whiped, No One’s Taking Nigel’s Shit, Orgasm Denial, PWP-ish, Past Underage Sex, Polyamory, Proper BDSM Etiquette, She’s good, Shhh don’t tell him, Spacedogs, Sub Lee Fallon, Switch Nigel, That twin is Hannibal Lecter, Twincest, Voyeurism, You are With the Romanian’s or you are Not, consent kink, meltdowns, shameless smutt, sharing is caring, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Their club is finished renovating. Time to re-open the doors. Darko has a plan. Nigel hopes it works. Drug running pays bills, but it never hurts to expand.Beth convinces her friend Adlai (Adam) to enter what she thought was a harmless competition. Neither really planned for what it turned into.





	1. Open Mic Night...ish

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next installment of I Like Tropes With Space.  
Though I’m not sure which trope this falls under I’m sure there will be one somewhere. ^_^ 
> 
> Adam is feminized, I call her Adlai 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Adlai Raki pulled her coat around her tighter as she hunched into the wind on the way to her friend’s dorm. She couldn’t believe Beth talked her into this. ‘Open mic’ at a strip club. It was true, the young woman pole danced, but she did it for the art, for the exercise, and the way the world just faded away when she was in that zone. Raki sighed, waving to her friend as she came out of the building, obviously more excited than Adlai herself was. They hugged, much to Raki’s discomfort. Then started off for the bus that would take them to their instructor’s house.

The slightly older woman had read the flier Beth brought, and said, ‘why not make some money out of it?’ It was a good idea. It wasn’t like she’d get naked, a bikini was what most women wore to the beach after all. Adlai begrudgingly, had to agree, she always wore a one piece, but not her friend. Beth liked to be looked at, and not that she was ashamed, but Raki’d rather the world just left her alone. Now she’d be dancing almost naked, for who knows how many of the wrong sort of man.

The three of them were trying to put a routine together to the song Adlai chose, and after that was done. Raki had reluctantly agreed She’d go to the shops with Beth, and find/put together a costume she could wear. Adlai sighed, she hated shopping, but her friend had looked so excited, and she just couldn’t say no.

**~SpDo~**

“You’ve got to shake your hips.”

“Why w-would I do that?” Adlai blurted as she walked around the pole again. Letting her fingers smooth across the metallic surface.

“It’s sexy babe, they wont get it, but you need to make them want it.” Corin Answered, and Raki blinked like she forgot their instructor was in the room. “Here, lets see if I’ve still got it after a kid.” The slightly older woman mused, as she took Adlai’s place to show her what they meant.

They stayed, and practiced till even Beth admitted, Adlai was turning her on right now. The other young woman blushed, and muttered. Then the two got changed back into street clothes. Taking her coat while she thanked Corin for her help, as they prepared to leave.

**~SpDo~**

“I like this one!” Beth exclaimed, holding up a neon pink, sequin monstrosity that looked like they had grabbed scraps from the discard pile, and called it good.

Adlai actually winced, “That’s t-the ugliest one y-you’ve picked so far.” Raki said in typical monotones. Never realizing her friend liked it for her own. She saw Beth’s face fall, and started to squirm. “I-I-I said s-something wrong d-d-didn’t I?” The younger woman lamented even though her tone didn’t change.

“I was talking about one for me, but it’s ok. You’re the one who warned me about shopping with you.” Beth sighed with a shrug. She’d already pushed her friend far enough already. It shouldn’t surprise her that Raki’s irritation was bleeding through.

“The green one l-looks better with your skin t-tone.” Adlai offered, holding the new suit out like a piece offering. “Oh and I-I found one with s-stars for me.” She added, not sounding different, but her eyes lit up.

“And you like stars.” Beth grinned.

“S-space, Beth. I l-love space.”

The other woman just shook her head.

**SpDoSPDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

_Crystal Rain:_

Nigel glanced around their revamped club, cursing Darko one more time for letting his wife choose the name. Crystal Rain was classy for a strip joint, but they wanted to be more than that. Cater to all different audiences. Some nights it Was a strip club/Topless bar. Others it was a club club. Allowing them to move other drugs than just the heavy hitters.

Renovations were finally done. Now they just needed more ‘talent’. The girl on the pole now was good, buttery caramel skin, long legs, and dangerously smoldering eyes. Her song finished, and he called her over. “Can you start Saturday gorgeous?” The Romanian smiled, slipping a 5o$ bill with his personal number on it in the strap of her g string.

“Sure. Boss.” She winked, putting extra sway in her hips as she walked away. They fucked in the empty changing room a minute later. “Is this going to be part of the job now, fucking the boss?” She smirked, as he pulled off the used condom, and tied it before throwing it out. His uncut cock impressive even when soft. She honestly wouldn’t mind another ride in the future. 

“Only when you want it to be darling.” Nigel replied, all charm, even when zipping his pants up. While she pulled jeans on without panties, her g string ruined when Nigel had ripped it off minutes prior. He looked at her with a smile, he could tell this would be happening again. Pleased she didn’t seem to be looking for more than sex either. He was barely over his sweet Gabi after all, he didn’t know if he’d ever do a relationship again honestly.

**~SpDo~**

“If you’re done fucking the talent. Can you go check the lighting in Private Room 3?” Darko asked with a sigh.

“Do I look like a fucking electrician dumb ass?”

“No, you look like the dick weed who spent the day watching our new dancers, and then fucking half of them. Now go check the ‘lighting’ in Room 3.” The other man replied, going back to his clipboard.

Nigel grumbled Romanian curses under his breath, as he walked away. He wrenched open the door, only to see Tonny sitting on the couch staring at the topless dancer that had blown him earlier. Cursing Darko Again as he realized his friend had been messing with him. He told the girl to keep dancing in her cage, as he strode over to the couch. “Got something for me Tonny?” The older man asked with a grin. Staying standing despite room available to sit down.

The younger man nodded, smiling back, as he held out an open briefcase full of Ex, and other popular party drugs. Still watching the girl shake her perfect tits out of his peripheral. She was very sexy, and hard to look away from.

Nigel nodded, took the case, and closed it. He told the kid he did good, to stay, and have a drink. Then he slipped Sasha a 50 for another dance, or two. Thank God he could afford his generosity. He wouldn’t be half as successful, if he, or Darko were stingy bosses. The older man carried the case up to his, and his co owner’s office. Setting the briefcase down on the table. “Could have told me nenorocit.” Nigel cursed, grinning despite it.

“You’re not the only one who gets to have fun around here.” The other man replied with a smirk.

“Anyone even sign up for your little competition on Friday?” Nigel snarked, hoping, but not believing his friend’s gimmick would work.

“As a matter of fact yes. It’s a full roster, which means at least one of them should be good enough to hire.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo **

_Friday…_

Adlai stared at her reflection, not recognizing the young woman it showed. She had make up on, and her deep brown waves were tamed, and pinned up. The outfit felt wrong. It exposed too much? Not enough? She didn’t know. She worried the club would find out she was only 17, and make her leave. Beth said she looked older, and her fake ID was flawless. Her friend had promised to stay in the back to not make her nervous. Well, more nervous than she was already.

And then it happened.

“Star Dust! You’re on deck!”

She gulped, finally taking off her coat. This was it.

Showtime!

**TBC...**


	2. Round and Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two. I meant for more to happen, but it just started to write itself and the cut off worked. 
> 
> Next chapter it really gets going ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy!

So far, the night had gone as expected. Some contestants had been good enough to warrant a job offer later. Others had been bad like really bad. One woman was downright awful. Even over shaking her Clearly augmented tits, and ass didn’t save her from the crowd’s wrath. Yet, not even one of the contestants tonight had Really wowed him. He sighed, ready to call the night a successful bust. There was one last contestant, she was apparently a late entry. Which meant, the DJ wouldn’t have gotten her music beforehand. So, they took a small break, and Nigel went to the bar to get another drink.

“You look like you’re in a lecture hall.” Sasha joked, as she poured her boss another rum and coke. Her outfit was skimpy, but it covered, and that was the point. They were looking for ‘dancers’ not merely strippers who knew how to get naked.

“Some women are good, but their routines are just…” Nigel started, but trailed off.

“Routine?” She offered with a small smile, knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

“Exactly!” He replied with a smile, showing a gleaming fang or two. “Where’s the seduction? The mystery? We don’t want to just hand it to them all the time. We want them coming back hoping they’ll get more.” Nigel explained, sipping at his drink.

Sasha leaned forward, giving him a nice view of her bra less chest. After she let him take a look, she stood back again realizing the break was over. “Better? Now go get to your seat boss, looks like Darko’s starting again.” She giggled as he left with a bored harrumph.

Thank fuck this was the last one…

**~SpDo~**

The man giving cues seemed nice enough. He told her she was to cute for the pole, and she almost smirked. Cute wasn’t a word she’d ever use to describe herself. She fastened her cape, and nodded to him so he could signal the DJ.

“Packed house Little Star, lets see how bright you can shine!” Darko encouraged, smiling at her. Unsure if he wanted her to be lack luster, or to blaze like the sun. He spotted Nigel, and somehow he just knew, for better, or worse, this contestant was about to get his friend’s attention. 

She stepped out on stage. The lights blacked out, she quickly slid her black, and white checkered mask on. She wasn’t Adlai Raki, she was Star Dust. Melanie Martinez’s Carousel began to bleed through the speakers, and she sank into her character. She felt the spotlight hit, and hold her in its warmth. She took a breath, then took off her cape with a flourish. Revealing the sexy ring master costume beneath. She kept her hat till she dangled upside down, and her coat followed the hat to the floor revealing an even skimpier, black bralette. Simple, but sexy just the same.

The crowd held its breath, no one daring to whistle or cheer. To enraptured by her performance already. 

**~SpDo~**

Nigel blinked when the lights had gone off, then turned into a single spotlight. He sat up in interest as an almost clownish melody started to play. Then he saw her. She was a dark haired, ocean eyed, and petite beauty. One that really had no business on his stage, but fuck if he wasn’t glad she was. He felt like he’d been chocking on bad dye jobs, fake boobs, and too upbeat/oversexualized club tracks all night. Star Dust was like a breath of fresh air. He was almost sorry she hadn’t auditioned earlier, and then he’d definitely be fucking her later. 

She looked small, but she was fucking athletic af. The dancer was like an extremely sexy gymnast. She shook her hips, split her fish net covered thighs, and removed just enough clothing, but no more. The gentle swell of her breasts showed, but they didn’t slip out, even when she was upside down on the pole. It was hard to imagine the strength, and agility packed into that petite body, needed to do even half the shit he was seeing.

Fuckin hell he bet she fucked like a rock star. 

She’d removed her skirt, and tossed it to him. Nigel doubted she knew she did. Star Dust was lost to her routine, she loved this, he could tell, and he knew then, that he had to have her. She must be almost done, the room silent as she twirled around the pole. Most of her ringleader costume gone at this point. Her little booty shorts showed you the start of an ass he really wanted to chew on. Unfortunately, they completely covered her cunt however, and he wondered how soft her folds were. How sweet her juices would taste on his tongue?

Nigel tried not to salivate like a Pavlovian dog.

**~SpDo~**

She’d seen the maroon eyed man watching closely. Something told Adlai he was the one to impress. Still thinking that if she won, she’d just go home after. She had a big test to study for. It’d end up being easy, and she’d pass like she always did, but still.

Then the music caught her. She tried to remember all the ‘sexy’ moves Beth, and Corrin had showed her. Thank full no one saw her blank expression. Thank full muscle memory translated to sexy. She remembered the cluster of stars at her hip, and breathed a bit easier. She had the stars; she could do this.

Adlai griped the pole, ready for the hardest trick. Letting herself twirl down the pole, holding herself with only her shoulder blade, and the back of a thigh. She’d arch her chest, and make it look good. Though in her opinion the move’s difficulty should be enough. The rest of the song she performed lesser moves, making them sexy like she was shown.

Maybe it wasn’t working, because she heard no noise from the crowd. Due to the spotlight she couldn’t see their enraptured gazes either. She started to get worried, mentally berating Beth again for making her do this. She should be home snuggled up in space PJ’s right now. 

She kept going despite it, removing the last of her costume, and throwing it in the handsome man’s direction. Then grabbing the pole to swing around to a split on the ground. She arched her back, lifted enough to flex her hips, enjoy the stretch, and stand. Adlai grabbed the pole, and twirled almost sluggishly, till the song was on its last notes. Just at the right time, she picked up her discarded hat, and cape. Adlai flipped the cape in a wide arc before it settled around her shoulders. She tipped her hat to the crowd, and stepped back so the stage curtain closed.

She gasped, doubling over. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. Raki took a few calming breaths, the crowd was still cheering. The DJ yelling that they clearly had a winner. Adlai heard none of it as her heart kept pounding.

“Christ, bitch. It’s a stupid club contest not America’s Got Talent.” An unknown blonde sneered.

“You’re a-angry. I d-don’t know what I-I did.” Raki replied, monotone, face still obscured by the mask she wore. She really just wanted to put regular clothes back on, but the angry woman blocked her. “I’d l-like to g-get dressed n-now.” She stated, hoping it would make the blonde move.

Before the older woman could say more. Darko appeared. “There you are little Star.” The slightly older man grinned, then glared at the other women who closed her mouth and turned away.

“I-I’m sorry if it w-wasn’t um wasn’t w-what you wanted. Or I-I didn’t shine how y-you wanted.” Raki stuttered, having removed her mask. She was staring at a point past Darko’s shoulder.

“You shitting me right now kid?” The older man chuckled. Giving her an odd look. Didn’t she know she’d won?

Adlai wrinkled her nose. “Why w-would anyone d-do That here? Has s-someone done that i-in this room? It’s v-very unsanitary, I h-hope you cleaned.” She replied, tone flat, words precise.

It took Darko a minute to figure out what she was talking about. Then he realized that she had taken what he’d said quite literally. He laughed as something else fit into place. “So, you must be on on the spectrum then?” The older man asked, after the other woman finally left. She nodded, and he could tell she was upset at having to reveal the fact, despite her face showing no emotion. “Don’t be upset little star. You‘ve Still won the contest, and Nigel is probably going to want me to hire you.”

“Nigel? Beth t-told me I-I only had t-to dance O-once! She p-promised.” Adlai blurted, feeling very exposed, and agitated starting to nervously tap her thighs.

To avoid a meltdown Darko ended up having to compromise with the little Star. He agreed to Let Adlai leave after getting her prize. As long as She promised to come back on Sunday since she’d insisted on needing a day to prepare herself for the venture to here again. He’d really wanted to mess with the older Romanian, and see how long till he figured out there truly was something different about Adlai Raki.

Now though, Darko had to go explain to Nigel why the other Romanian wasn’t at least Seeing more of Star Dust tonight… 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My anxiety is tweaking about this being my first foray into SpaceDogs fic. I just hope I’m not doing horribly...
> 
> K I love Y’all’s bye


	3. Been Here Many Times Before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just keeps writing itself, and I love it!  
I hope you do too ^_^
> 
> Semi smut, but probably not what you’re thinking or maybe it is idk. ^^;

Adlai had been working for Crystal Rain for three weeks now. Adding routines, performing them, and even teaching/helping the other dancers. Most of her work mates were friendly, but there were a couple she tried to steer clear of. They didn’t like that Mr. Darko treated her better than them. Nor how Mr. Nigel did the same, and also seemed very sexually attracted to her. Up until last week, she hadn’t asked, but she was pretty sure that’s what it was.

Raki lamented that, ‘just fucking Nigel darling’, had been avoiding her for the past week. She’d had no one else to ask so, she’d called her only friend. Beth had had to agree that she probably blew whatever small chance there was that he’d actually liked her. Raki’s friend never mentioned the age difference between her, and the Romanian. Nor the fact Nigel owned a strip club. Definitely an upscale one, but a strip club just the same. Beth had just tried to offer comfort. Sometimes Adlai hated her eidetic memory because she could see the altercation in her mind like it was yesterday. The scene seemed to play on a loop, but Raki didn’t cry, she was too practical to cry. When did tears solve anything? The kids had called her a freak because she never cried not even when Dad, and Mom had died. She remembered all those times too. Knowing her luck, Nigel probably thought she was a freak as well.

**~SpDo~**

** _Flashback…_ **

She really should have expected it. Especially after her set. That’s what they called it, right? A set. Adlai was in the changing room, which was surprisingly empty, but then she realized why. Mr. Nigel was at the door. Nigel, the boss with his ever present cigarette, sharp slacks, and striking maroon eyes. Eyes that could pierce your soul. Which was ridiculous, but somehow fitting. Raki wrinkled her nose, “You shouldn’t s-smoke, especially not i-in a room stuffed full o-of flammables.” She stated, pulling out her bag of clothes. Turning from him because she was practically naked, and really wanted to change.

“That so darling?” The older man chuckled. Taking a last puff, then putting out his cigarette. “Fucking better now gorgeous?” He asked with a smooth grin, licking his teeth in anticipation. Nigel understood she wouldn’t communicate how he did, but he talked how he talked, and wasn’t likely to change.

“I just s-said it was. My n-name is Adlai not g-gorgeous. That i-is better, yes, t-thank you, and you s-shouldn’t curse so m-much.” She answered robotically. Not caring, nor knowing, that had she been a different kind/gender of subordinate, she’d probably get punched in the face for saying what she did. He’d just moved closer to her, and she fought to not move back.

“Yes, I know your name little Star.” The older man answered back. He knew Darko had called her little Star first, but he liked it, and he told his friend he was stealing it for his use only. Darko had just shaken his head, and laughed. “I call you pet names because I like you, and I curse because I fucking like that too.” Nigel further explained, finally stepping into her space. Feeling tired of the verbal run around. The Romanian decided to show her what he wanted. So, he simply leaned down, and kissed her before she could say anything. 

Startled, she pushed him away, blinked at him, and immediately pulled him back in. Adlai was surprised, she found she actually liked the way he tasted like smoke, alcohol, and something that was completely him. He started sucking kisses down her neck, and she keened. “ M-Mr. Nigel…w-what..?”, but she left off the objection with a helpless moan as he did.

“Just fucking Nigel darling.” He chuckled, pushing her bra up and exposing her perky breasts to his heated gaze. Nigel wasted no time before taking a nipple between his lips. Her back arched beautifully, and she moaned again. Pleasure rocketing through her body, as he hefted her to the vanity table. Her legs lifted, trapping his sturdy hips of their own volition. “Going to make you feel so fucking good.” Nigel husked before kissing her again. Then trailing open mouthed kisses from her neck to her nipples.

Adlai felt his fingers at the crotch of her shorts. God, she wanted him to, but then she heard him lowering his zip. Raki suddenly realized her first time was going to be a quick fuck in some strip club changing room, and she wasn’t even going to see her partner naked. It didn’t have to be dinner by candlelight, and rose petals on silk sheets, but she surely had the right to want more than this. “Nigel! I-I’m a V-virgin. I don’t w-want to h-have sex w-with you!” Adlai blurted, causing the older man to stop abruptly. Before she could notice the loss of his hands, and very talented mouth. Raki heard the quick ‘snik’ of his zipper. She started to explain better, but she didn’t think he’d heard much, as he was already gone.

Adlai changed almost as mechanically as her voice often sounded. Keeping her head low, as she heard Nigel flirting with one of her meaner coworkers by the bar as she left. She managed to fight the urge to break down until she was back in her dorm. Door closed, she finally let herself fall apart, she slammed her palms to her head, with vicious accuracy, muttering “Stupid, S-S-Stupid, S-Stupid Adlai. Stupid, S-Stupid!” She slid down to the floor, knocking her head into the wall. For the first time in 17 years she thought she might actually cry.

_ **End Flashback…** _

**** _ **~SpDo~** _

It was raining, and she didn’t technically have work, but Nigel almost never came down to the practice room. She’d go in the back, maybe he’d never know. It was a stupid hope, there were cameras everywhere. He’d know she was there, but at least she could avoid seeing him flirt with Missy.

This time anyway…

After Adlai had calmed down that day. She proceeded to watch hours of porn, read research articles on ‘losing your v card’, and anything else, she figured she needed to know about sex. No one had ever showed signs of having sexual interest in her before, so she’d never thought about what she should expect. Sure, she’d had sex ed, but that was more about how the sexual organs worked, and why the God awfulness of periods were even a thing that exsisted. Sex Ed explained nothing about how it felt to have actual sex however. Through porn, Raki figured out pretty quickly she liked what they called, a ‘Daddy kink’. She’d masturbated that night to thoughts of the older Romanian calling her his good little Star. After she begged her Daddy to let her cum. Adlai cried out Nigel’s name when her body reached a very pleasing orgasm.

Raki would’ve explained herself, told the older man that she really did want it to be him that took her virginity, she just hadn’t been ready yet, she also wanted him to do it in a bed, and not a changing room. Maybe she’d even tell Nigel about the explicit fantasy. All he had to do was ask, but her boss had chosen to avoid her, instead. After the second day of him ignoring her very existence, she’d taken the hint. Adlai didn’t usually understand social cues, but she understood when people started to avoid her. She understood it meant they found her difficult to interact with, and didn’t want to even try anymore.

So, she kept her eyes to the floor, as she walked in through the employee entrance, and immediately headed downstairs.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is being a dick rn, but he gets there...Maybe??


	4. I am Small, I’m Needy. Wrap Me up, and Breathe Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst, Darko and his wife read Nigel the riot act, and Adlai get’s in some much needed me time.
> 
> Also, I checked, and the age of consent in Romania is 15 which is probably why Adlai’s age isn’t that big of a thing to Nigel, and Darko, because there’s no way they didn’t run some kind of background check on her.

Weeks ago, when they had first offered her a job. Darko had put it in her contract, that as long as she worked at Crystal Rain Adlai would be allowed to use the ‘practice room’ anytime they didn’t need it. True, the room was originally designed with the intention of their performers using it to rehearse, but it usually ended up being used for random sex during the workday, ‘storage’ AKA so they could hide drugs in the boxes, or other explicit deals. The Romanian’s Always made sure it was cleared however, anytime Raki wanted to use their space. She always texted first, asking about the room’s availability, and Darko kind of loved her for always giving them a heads up.

Both Romanian drug lords were well used to their own, and other’s workers having bad timing; always barging in/showing up unannounced.

Now she’d come here instead of paying for space/time at an expensive dance studio in town. Raki still took classes with Mrs. Corrin of course, and occasionally Beth would tag along with her when she did. Only difference, was the Club basement level was now where she practiced outside of said classes. Or when Adlai just needed to destress, like today.

Sometimes the other performers here would join her, but most times she was alone, and that was the way she liked it.

After getting changed into ‘clothes’ meant for just a workout, she put her iPod in the dock, and made sure to stretch. Then Adlai simply walked around the room, gliding from pole to pole, she’d put Sia: Breathe Me, and Foxes: Glorious into a separate list so they repeated. The cameras didn’t pick up sound, and the volume wasn’t too loud either. The two songs weren’t what she’d call ‘club’ oriented after all. Breathe Me, and Glorious always made her feel better however, no matter what she was going through. Both song’s calm, and steady melody was soothing. Raki knew the words of course, but they didn’t matter as much as the music itself did, not to her anyway. She hopped onto the center pole. Her head already clearing at the feeling of cool, and smooth metal. Almost every move had Raki slowly spinning around. If she was right side up, her head would be tilted back; so her hair flowed. Adlai made sure however, to take a break every now, and then. Touching down to the mat covered floor. She’d just walk almost listlessly around the pole. Also stretching her muscles again, so she didn’t accidentally pull something, or hurt herself. Raki closed her eyes as she felt the world slip farther, and farther away. On the pole, she never said, or did the wrong thing. Adlai didn’t accidently hurt her friends. She never got overloaded either. She pulled herself up, then touched her toes to the floor, only to push up again into a move that let her spin upside down.

**~SpDo~**

Of course, Nigel had told his friend, and business partner what had happened with his little Star, but only after Darko had asked if ‘his friend Happened to have Any idea’ about what was up with Adlai this week. Unfortunately, it was already Friday again by the time the other Romanian had finally asked. The ‘altercation’ between Nigel, and his little Star having happened, exactly a week before.

Later that same night, after homemade dinner at his friend’s place. Nigel explained over a couple beers, just what had happened between himself, and Raki. Nigel, making sure to only give the couple the scant details he had to, as he did. Not even a minute later, the Romanian started to get reamed out. Not just by Darko, no. But by Darko’s wife, Laila as well.

The other Romanian, and his wife, had explained that it was very likely that Adlai did want to have sex with him, just not at that moment. And definitely not in the club dressing room, like one of Nigel’s cheap whores. He’d had to concede to the point they made. His fucking precious little Star, truly was special after all. Adlai absolutely fucking deserved to be treated accordingly. He wasn’t above ‘getting Raki off’ anywhere else, but there was no way Nigel would take her virginity anywhere other than in his bed. Assuming of course she’d still want to give him the fucking privilege of doing so.

Nigel had promised them/himself that very night, that come fucking hell, or high water, tomorrow he was going to fix this.

**~SpDo~**

Despite his little Star’s music being slow, and quiet. Nigel knew how to be sneaky, and arrived in the room unnoticed. The Romanian simply watched her for a few minutes. The songs made Adlai’s ‘performance’ hauntingly beautiful. Despite it not being a specific routine, he found he liked watching his Star using the pole very much, when she wasn’t even trying. Nigel wondered if anyone had ever just watched Raki merely practice before. The Romanian almost didn’t want to disrupt his little Star, but he had been ordered this morning by Darko’s wife via Darko himself, to find Adlai, and if nothing else, apologize. His friend had pointed to the greenish picture of her on the security screen, and told him to get his Romanian, stupid jerk ass down there already. 

Adlai slowly spun around again, and again. Her breathing deep, and steady, feeling every negative thought slip out like water dripping from her fingertips. She could already sense a burn starting in her arms, and knew she’d need to take a break soon. Raki sighed, gearing up for another complicated move. Luckily, she’d be right side up this time. Her eyes closed again anyway, so Adlai didn’t see the older man finally approach.

Yet again, Raki twirled around the pole, like she was still alone. That is, till she spun right into a solid body. The pleasant smell of woodsy musk, and the sensation of sturdy warmth that Adlai wanted to wrap herself in. Was now bleeding into her senses, and exposed skin. She blinked, looking up into maroon eyes, quickly turning her own watery blue eyes away from his intense gaze, and staring at the floor. Raki wasn’t sure what to do. The Romanian club owner could easily kick her out/ask her to leave, was he here to tell her she was fired as well? Adlai doubted he cared much about legality. If Mr. Nigel wanted her gone, gone she’d be. Before Raki could wrangle her thoughts, and coble together something to say. The Romanian simply tipped Adlai’s chin up, and leaned in to kiss her.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s possible there will be smut next chapter. ^^   
Comments make me wan’t to post faster.  
AKA give a girl with Depression, and Anxiety a hand ne?


	5. And if I Might Take Your Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts here!
> 
> I tried to wait to post, but who am I kidding, if the chapter is ready its getting posted.

The kiss was tentative, Nigel wanted to show Adlai how much he’d honestly missed her, but he really didn’t want to accidentally overwhelm her either. “I’m so fucking sorry my little Star. I’m a stupid fucking impulsive idiot sometimes. Can you ever forgive me?” The older man asked in a rush when the kiss broke. Hoping he was saying the right things, that she got what he was trying to tell her. Suddenly pulling her close, Nigel was almost afraid she’d push him away. He blinked, when he felt the stark sensation of her dusky nipples brushing against his chest, as she breathed in a shaky breath. The Romanian made no comment, when he realized his little Star must not be wearing a bra under the loose-ish crop-top she had on. The Romanian had a perfect view, and couldn’t help his wandering eyes. God, Raki’s fucking tits were gorgeous af. Just small enough to not need said absent bra all the time. Nigel purposely took deep breaths, nearly losing his hold on her as said nipples started to stiffen against him. 

“Yes, I-I can forgive y-you Nigel.” She answered, her lips parting as she felt his every inhale, and exhale. Adlai realized her nipples were being stimulated, and she felt warmth in her pelvic region. “I-I’m feeling sexually e-excited Nigel. Are y-you sexually excited as w-well?” She asked without preamble, completely forgetting his apology. Feeling his hands wrap around, and squeeze her pert ass. Raki gasped, and arched further into him. He growled, like actually growled, and she took it as confirmation. Adlai had so much she needed to say to Nigel apart from this, but these were the words that actually left her mouth. “I-I don’t want your penis to p-penetrate my vagina. B-but I think I’d like y-your mouth on ‘T-there’. I’d be willing to suck y-your penis in return. I don’t k-know that I’ll be good at it, but…” Adlai added, biting her lip, was she talking too much?

The older man never heard her offer however. Nigel’s brain had kind of shorted out after hearing his little Star say the words, ‘mouth’, and ‘on ‘There’’. The Romanian had no problem figuring out what ‘There’ meant. Especially when it was an inexperienced, but still potential female lover who had said it. Nigel had Raki’s back pressed to the center pole in an instant, kissing her excitedly while they moved. His large hand sneaking up her loose top, his thick fingers pinching, and rolling Adlai’s fully peaked nipples. Her perky breasts fit perfectly in his palm, and he made a pleased sound.

“Oh! N-Nigel!” Raki didn’t know how to express what she was feeling. Moaning helplessly, before he kissed her again.

The older man’s tongue danced languidly with her own, as he pulled her boy-short panties down, and off, one leg at least. Faintly the Romanian hoped he wasn’t going too fast, but he didn’t think he could slow down even if he wanted to at this point. “Gonna make you feel so fucking good my little Star.” Nigel promised again, sure he’d really get to this time. He lifted her smooth legs around his shoulders. She responded by quickly wrapping her still gloved hands, around the pole behind her, in order to keep herself from falling. Nigel was quite sure he could easily hold her slight frame in place by himself, but the extra measure of ‘safety’ seemed to sooth her. The move had made Raki’s back arch, inviting him with its sensuality. The older man couldn’t help, but take a long lick up his little Star’s taught stomach, making her quiver, and moan louder.

Adlai’s pale blue, cotton, and lace trimmed panties, hung errantly from her left ankle. She keened when the Romanian buried his nose in her trim thatch of pubic hair, simply taking in the scent of her. His warm breath caressing the plush lips of her already dampening pussy. “Fucking gorgeous.” Nigel praised, too often he was with women who thought shaving, or waxing Everything, was what being sexy meant. It was nice to see a woman reveling in her natural beauty for once. Adlai’s skin was already flushed, he couldn’t tell if she was blushing, or not. Finally, he took his first lick of her waiting sex, her still clean, and sweet flavor exploding on his tongue.

“O-oh!” Raki gasped, feeling like a bolt of lightning had just raced up her spine. She squirmed, as he continued with almost teasing flicks of his tongue. “O-ooh! Please Daddy N-Nigel.” Adlai moaned, remembering the line from one of the porno videos she had watched. Saying his name after Daddy would sound odd to anyone who didn’t know her, but Nigel had started to adore her little quirks. Coming from Raki, the full title was honestly even more of a turn on than simply calling him just Daddy only. He stopped, and looked up at her, but she couldn’t see his expression. Dread started to trickle through Adlai. Had she messed up? Was Nigel going to walk out again? Adlai hadn’t thought Daddy kink was bad, but maybe he really didn’t like it? She should have asked him first. “I-I’m s-sorry. P-please d-don’t l-leave.” Raki begged, unsure what she’d do if he did. The Romanian’s chuckle was warm, and light. It didn’t sound angry, and relief flooded her system just as quickly as the dread had.

“I’m not fucking going anywhere my gorgeous little Star.” Nigel soothed softly. “I think I’ll love hearing you call me Daddy Nigel. Now, say it again my little Star, tell Daddy Nigel what you want.” The older man added with a purr. Both of his large, rough, and yet deceptively gentle hands, settling at her hips, as he waited for Adlai to answer. His thumbs rubbing distracting circles in her soft skin. Skin Nigel ached to bruise, marking her so everyone knew Adlai Raki was fucking his, but he knew she wasn’t ready for that yet. Fucking hell, the older man never realized how much he’d missed having to work for the sex he had with anyone.

Women usually threw themselves at his feet, or right onto his fucking dick, and that used to be just fine with him. Not Adlai Raki, not his fucking gorgeous little Star. Oh, she certainly wanted him to take her virginity, but at her pace, and not his own. One fucking miss step, and Nigel could lose this game, but God fucking damn was winning it a rush! “Daddy Nigel wants to give it to you little Star. He just needs to hear you say it out loud.” If it got him more of this, he’d happily make her consent his favorite mother fucking kink. Right next to hearing her call him Daddy Nigel.

She didn’t hesitate. “P-please Daddy Nigel m-more, your little Star w-wants more.” Raki kept mimicking the lines she’d heard, hoping she said what he wanted to hear. “P-please, please Daddy Nigel make y-your little Star u-um...cum f-for you.” Adlai begged, that’s what she wanted, she was sure of it. Her body was on fire, and she didn’t know entirely why, but Raki trusted Nigel to put it out.

“Good fucking girl, my little Star. Daddy Nigel did promise to make you feel good, After all.” She didn’t get to reply as he dove back in. Taking long laps at her dewy cunt. Slipping his tongue inside of it after a while, encouraged by her moans. He purred when he felt her fingers in the hair at the back of his head, keeping him in place. Nigel made sure to hold her steady, as he alternated between sucking her clit, and ‘fucking’ her slick opening.

“Cum for Daddy Nigel my little Star. Daddy Nigel wants you to fucking cum now.” The older man demanded, before going back to eating her sweet pussy, like it was his last meal. Adlai’s slim, but strong gloved hand clenched, tugging his hair enticingly. Her entire body arching, as she cried his name. Nigel kept licking, and suckling at her stiff clit, expanding her orgasm into a second, and even a third. Raki’s cum was dripping over his lips, as Daddy Nigel made sure she was satisfied. After setting his dazed little Star to the mat. The Romanian surged up, and kissed her, letting Adlai taste herself. Nigel noticed his cock was protesting being left untouched, but he ignored it. In favor of shoving his hands in Raki’s free flowing hair while he kissed her.

**TBC… **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Adlai would like Daddy kink, but also find calling Nigel just ‘Daddy’ weird. Hence Daddy Nigel.


	6. Put My Finger on Your Tongue ‘Cause You Love To Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s ready so posted it gets!
> 
> I’m bad at replying to my comments, and maybe that’s why I don’t get very manny... That fact is So much fuel for my anxiety. Which I really don’t want to give it.  
I hate looking like I’m just fishing or something, but I’d really like it if the gremlin in the corner would stop yelling at me about how much I ‘really’ suck at this. 
> 
> (You have No Idea how much a simple ‘Love it’ type comment makes me smile.) 
> 
> Anywhodles, I read, and love you guys for any/all of the comments I do get. I treasure my kudos like a dragon with it’s hoard. 
> 
> So thank you! I bake virtual brownies for you all! ^_^ 
> 
> The second part, is this is a continuation of the previous smut, so Yay more!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ **Continued…Like, literally…** _

“Oh! Oh, Daddy Nigel t-that, that was m-much better than I p-pictured it.” Adlai exclaimed breathlessly when they parted for air. “I was masturbating a f-few nights ago, and pictured t-that I begged like a good g-girl for you Daddy Nigel, and y-you let me orgasm. It w-was very s-satisfying.” She added when he didn’t reply to her before, thinking he’d needed more information about her statement. Raki couldn’t really think straight at the moment. The fact she was still mostly naked, and he wasn’t, didn’t completely register. Her body felt like it was floating right now, it was an especially pleasurable sensation, and so much better than her single orgasm from a few nights ago, had been

“Daddy Nigel Let you cum, hmm? Could my sweet little Star only fucking finish if I said you could?” He asked with a growl, and she nodded. “Tell Daddy Nigel my little Star. Tell him why he needed to let you cum, were you a naughty little Star?” Nigel purred excitedly. The full tittle was still a little clunky, but it was so her, and he was starting to really like it. The older man couldn’t stop caressing her silky skin either, trailing thick fingers along her inner thigh. Not touching her still slick cunt, but close enough that he could if he wanted, as he waited for his little Star’s reply.

His little Star shuddered, her legs staying open, welcoming his continued touch. Adlai knew she had to answer Daddy Nigel, but she wanted to make this enjoyable for her ‘lover’…? Not like Raki was giving the older man a classroom lecture. So, she tried to remember how the women in the porno(s) talked when ‘Daddy’ asked them a question. “Oh n-no Daddy Nigel, p-promise your little Star was b-being so, so good for you, but Daddy Nigel’s b-big, thick, u-um…um c-cock was very, very d-deep inside his little Star’s t-tight, greedy, u-um…um p-pussy. It f-felt extremely pleasing Daddy Nigel. I had t-to beg to u-um… c-cum, just so your sweet little Star wouldn’t e-end up disobeying y-you Daddy Nigel.” Raki uncharacteristically blushed under his heated gaze, knowing her words probably still didn’t sound entirely right, the stuttering worse because she was nervous about how she’d done. Hoping Daddy Nigel liked it anyway, or that he would tell her if she was saying anything wrong. The Romanian’s grin was wolfish as his little Star described her naughty fantasy to him. 

Nigel looked for all the world, like Adlai was red riding hood, and as the big bad wolf, he was going to eat her whole.

**~SpDo~**

She suddenly remembered what she had offered him before. “D-did you want me to s-suck your p-penis now Daddy Nigel?” Raki asked without hesitancy, despite the still present stutter making her sound nervous. Adlai honestly didn’t think it was fair that the older man hadn’t orgasmed once, let alone the three times that she had. “I d-didn’t know your exact size Daddy N-Nigel, but I got a fake p-penis to p-practice with. You’ll have t-to tell me if I-I do ok Daddy N-Nigel.” His little Star added, only to stop when she realized, the Romanian was just blinking at her, looking like he might spontaneously combust. “I s-said t-to-too much, haven’t I Daddy Nigel? Y-you can tell y-your little S-Star Daddy Nigel.” She lowered her eyes, and added. “I n-n-never say the r-right things, and I a-a-always say t-to-too much. If you don’t t-tell me Daddy Nigel.” Raki lamented out loud. Despite the fact she was wrong about every other instance. Adlai couldn’t stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. Certain she’d really ruined things with Nigel every time. At least she had three amazing orgasms to remember him by.

She’d started to pull her panties back on when Nigel.exe finally rebooted, and he stopped her.

Raki’s final words finished filtering through his brain, and he scrambled. Adlai Always looked so certain she’d finally done or said the wrong thing, and he was going to leave again. It was partially…Mostly his own fault that she was afraid of doing so, and the Romanian cursed himself so many times for his often impulsive nature. “You didn’t fucking say too much my perfect little Star. I swear you fucking didn’t and never fucking could gorgeous. Daddy Nigel promises he’ll never, Never just fucking walk out on you again ok?” The older man swore, pulling her into his lap, her crop top lost to his prior need to suckle at her breasts. Her shimmery wet nipples brushing his chest again, and immediately re-stiffening as she settled right over his straining erection. The older man couldn’t help, but flex his hips. Fucking hell, Raki’s plush pink upper lips wrapped around his stiff dick sounded almost too good right now. “You just fucking shocked Daddy Nigel my little Star. Most women, and even some men won’t want to suck cock unless you ask for it outright.” The Romanian explained, breathing in the cherry blossom scent of her shampoo, as she still just focused her gaze on his shoulder. His mouth finding her erect nipples again. 

Adlai relaxed, it was odd not to have to be in constant fear of what she said, but Nigel seamed convinced, so she stopped worrying about it so much. “But y-you sucked on m-my vagina Daddy Nigel and g-gave me three very pleasurable o-orgasms.” _‘Not to mention the things he was still doing to her sensitive body.’_ “It’s just a logically f-fair conclusion then Daddy Nigel that I-I’d suck on y-your penis after, isn’t it? Daddy Nigel?” Raki inquired unflinchingly, her decision to try the act of fellatio on the Romanian made perfect sense in her mind. You could even say Adlai was looking forward to finding out if all her research about it, and subsequent practice, would pay off. Not to mention seeing if Nigel’s penis was as big as it felt. The older man’s sizable bulge was valiantly trying to press into her exposed opening right now, despite being trapped behind his slacks, and boxers.

Nigel pulled her even closer, nuzzling her neck. “Don’t ever fucking change my perfect little Star.” He laughed, giving her a long kiss, while his hips kept rolling. Adlai squirmed, she complained that, ‘clearly, it was Daddy Nigel’s turn not hers’. With an almost pout. He told her not to worry. Daddy Nigel wanted to share his turn, and Raki asked if he meant the sexual position known as 69. The Romanian just kissed her again, and nodded. She tasted sweet, almost innocent, and the older man couldn’t get enough. “Daddy Nigel’s fucking perfect little Star can tell him more about her ‘research, and practice’ later, but right now my little Star needs to sit her fucking gorgeous cunt on Daddy Nigel’s face.” The Romanian instructed with a growl. Adlai dutifully crawled into position over his supine form. Her knees were pressed against his shoulders, and her mouth was right over his cock. Nigel had pushed his slacks to his thighs, his dick was so hard it peaked out from his boxers. The older man reached a hand down, and pulled himself fully free. Giving his turgid length a pump or two.

“Y-your penis is v-very aesthetically pleasing Daddy Nigel. M-much bigger than t-the silicone penis your l-little Star practiced on.” Adlai remarked, monotone steady. He let himself go with a groan, and she leaned down with eagerly parted lips, before he could reply. Wrapping her fingers around his substantial cock, and pulling the skin back so she could taste the leaking tip. Raki heard Nigel curse, and then like the older man remembered she was there. The Romanian’s tongue started tracing her still glistening pussy lips. 

Adlai decided she didn’t mind his clean, musky, and slightly salty taste. Sucking lightly at the spongy head, before trying to take more of his uncut dick into her mouth. The dildo, as they were called. Helped tame her gag reflex, but no way was Raki ready to deep throat anyone at this point. She made up for what she couldn’t swallow with her still gloved hands.

The sensation of said gloves was odd, but Nigel couldn’t say it was altogether unpleasant. She bobbed her head, actually swallowing more of him as she moved. Her tongue swirling up the vein on the underside of his cock. It took almost all of him not to buck his hips. Nigel knew it could, and had pissed off even experienced sexual partners. “Fuck! So good my little Star. Your being so good for Daddy Nigel.” The Romanian groaned, as she repeated the move. He decided it would be easier for him to finger her, maybe let her feel a real stretch. “I’m going to fucking put my fingers inside your wet pussy little Star. Show you how it feels to have something fucking stretching you open. Keep sucking on Daddy Nigel’s big dick now.” The older man instructed, and Adlai moaned around him as he slipped two fingers into her still relaxed, and sopping wet cunt. Nigel thrust the digits in slowly, groaning at how tightly her silky walls squeezed around the invading digits. Even as he felt his own orgasm steadily building.

Raki was moaning in exctasy, stuffed full of four of his wiggling fingers, but she managed to bring him off first. Luckily, she had been expecting the erratic buck of his hips. Surprised when the taste, and consistency of his abundant spend really wasn’t all that unpleasant. He apologized, but she shook her head, only to groan as his fingers thrust hard, and his thumb circled her clit. “Oh! Oh, Daddy Nigel c-can I u-um… can I p-please cum Daddy Nigel, H-have I been a-a good little S-Star?” Adlai asked, only the writhing of her body showing her pleasure.

“The fucking best. Cum for Daddy Nigel my little Star cum now!” The older man demanded; having already felt her impossibly tight pussy walls flutter in anticipation. Nigel knew they’d have to stop after this, thank fucking God there was an elevator to his, and Darko’s private offices. Raki was completely wrecked, her fourth orgasm, tensing what looked like every muscle as she keened, and moaned loudly. More of her juices drenched his fingers, and Nigel almost gleefully licked them off.

Tasting himself in her kiss as he carried her, and her stuff into the elevator after cleaning up the evidence of their tryst.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light angst next chap, but Beth is on it!


	7. Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are best friends for?

Beth Buchwald felt she owed this to her friend. That pole dancing competition had been her idea after all. She paced the dark, but tastefully decorated office. Plush, purple velvet curtains were pulled back to expose a large glass window. Letting the room’s occupant see into most of the club. She noticed a pole dancer/stripper on the stage. Her moves were good, and obviously entertaining, but she was no Star Dust AKA Adlai Raki. Beth turned away, and thought about the conversation that had prompted her coming here. She hoped, for her friend’s sake Nigel had good explanations/answers to her questions. Also, that he really meant what he said, and wasn’t ‘just blowing smoke up her ass’. 

**~SpDo~**

** _Flashback…_ **

Adlai was stretched out on her best friend’s bed. Wiggling her silver lacquered toes. She looked over at the ‘older’ brunette. Beth was 22, but Adlai had skipped grades in both middle, and high school, so they were both Juniors at NYU, despite the age difference. Buchwald often joked that Raki was really a 21 year old. That had been trapped in a 17 year old’s body. Maybe that was why Beth never really questioned the fact Adlai was infatuated with a 34 year old Romanian ‘Strip Club’ owner. Her face was blank as always, giving nothing away as she suddenly spoke, “Do I look d-different to you?” Raki asked with a slight frown. “Everyone s-says that they feel different, but do I l-look different?” She added.

“No, why would you look or feel different?” The other brunette asked slowly, repacking her book bag, and wondering if she was going to like the answer she got. One never could tell when you were friends with Adlai Raki. Buchwald could honestly read Ads’s ‘blank stares’ pretty well at this point, but it was still a gamble. 

“Nigel, and I-I had sex two d-days ago.” Adlai announced without any other explanation. Almost sounding bored, but Beth knew better. Why would she need to say more? This was the answer to her friend’s question. Short, and concise, Raki never saw, or understood the point of all the extra verbal confusion, people usually employed. 

“You what!?” The slightly older woman couldn’t believe her ears. She definitely didn’t like the answer Adlai just gave.

“W-why are you s-so mad B-Beth? I t-thought you w-were ok w-with m-my i-interest in N-Nigel?” Raki replied, stutter worsening as she sensed her friend’s distress. Her speech was almost clear around Beth, except when Raki would get agitated; like now. The teen usually understood people’s emotions, the major one’s at least. She had trouble however, figuring out what she had done/said to cause them.

“I guess it’s just a shock that you would give up your ‘v card’ just like that. I mean It must have been some apology.” Beth scoffed, not entirely sure how she felt about this. Part of her had honestly hoped Ads would eventually move on from the older man. Not jump right into his bed at the word go. 

“Yes, B-Beth Nigel did apologize. and we Had ‘s-sex’ after, but I never l-lost my ‘v c-card’. His p-penis didn’t p-penetrate my vagina. His f-fingers, and t-tongue did. H-he does have a-a very aesthetically pleasing penis h-however.” Adlai replied, she didn’t want her friend to think she was hiding something or lying, Raki hated lying, and liars.

“That answers the question of whether he asked you to blow him or not.” Buchwald replied with a huff. Why else would a guy get his dick out for non-penetrative sex? She was in no way a virgin of course, but she had always felt protective of Adlai. She was not at all sure she liked what her friend had just gotten herself into. 

“I, was the o-one who Offered t-to suck his penis Beth. H-he never asked, nor m-made me d-do it, I don’t know why fellatio is s-such an undesirable ‘task’ t-to everyone. Though to b-be perfectly honest, I really d-did not expect to enjoy the t-taste of Nigel’s ejaculation a-as much as I did, o-or tolerate it’s overly c-creamy texture f-for that matter.” Raki added with an almost thoughtful expression. She had actually sucked Daddy Nigel off again in his office. Adlai still feeling bad about getting more pleasant orgasms than he had. The Romanian had cum in her mouth again, at her request, and she’d shared this same observation with him as well. Much to the Romanian’s delight. 

Mr. Darko had ended up walking in, right at that moment she was telling Daddy Nigel this. He didn’t even say anything, just immediately pivoted, and walked back out again.

“That is something I easily, and very happily could have lived my whole life without knowing…” Beth groaned, as she covered her head in a pillow. She wondered if such a thing as brain bleach existed, because she needed a gallon, stat! 

Raki felt bad again, and tried to think of something to say that her friend might enjoy hearing about. Might make the other brunette more OK with her, and Daddy Nigel. Adlai understood she was Not to call him that in public, it was a private name, but she could call him that in her head.

“U-um…he um he g-gave me four orgasms first. His techniques are very p-pleasing.” She blurted suddenly, smiling slightly when Buchwald’s head peaked out from under her pillow.

“Well, at least he’s not selfish like Marcus was.” Beth gave a small smile back, taking the olive branch for what it was. 

“I do hope I was g-good, and he l-likes me as much as the o-other women he s-sleeps with.” Adlai added offhandedly, like she was trying to assure herself with the statement.

“Wait other women!? What do you mean other women? Ads please tell me you don’t mean what I think you do?”

Raki managed to look sheepish. A man like Nigel wasn’t a one woman kind of guy. She thought she was ok with that, she thought she had to be so he wouldn’t leave. And Adlai thought she might just be able to accept it to keep her Daddy Nigel happy with his little Star.

“Y-yes..? I never asked him o-outright. I heard the other d-dancers t-talking, and... I-I shouldn’t expect, or ask f-for m-monogamy. It would j-just drive N-Nigel away so… I d-don’t want him t-to leave again. I-it hurt s-so much B-Beth.”

“Oh Ads.” Buchwald soothed, wrapping a blanket around her friend. “You let me talk to him, ok. I’ll sort this.”

“O-ok.”

** _End Flashback…_ **

**~SpDo~**

So here she was, trying to pretend she wasn’t even a little nervous about confronting Nigel. Her coat, and purse sitting on the onyx table as she stood waiting. Trying to think of what she would say.

Nigel couldn’t deny being fucking curious. Sasha had told him someone was waiting in his office. When he looked up, he saw a brunette woman looking out. Adlai wasn’t supposed to be working/performing till later. His fucking gorgeous, sexy little Star had classes right now, and then she had wanted to attend a lecture on fucking nebulas, or some other space shit. ‘Deals’ were Never fucking conducted in their offices. Hiring the talent/performers was done there, but he’d just fucking heard Darko tell the last woman asking, that Crystal Rain already had all the talent/performers they needed at the moment, and weren’t fucking hiring right now. Any of their current performers, would just fucking talk to him right at the fucking bar. So, who the fuck, was the woman waiting for him? 

The Romanian club owner, finally walked into the office. Lit cigarette hanging from his full lips. Buchwald had to admit he was handsome, very handsome. Sharp cheekbones, intense maroon eyes, and perfectly shaggy, ash blonde hair. His toned body was nothing to sneeze at either. The brunette had a feeling however, that his sturdy frame wasn’t gained from a yearly gym membership. He smirked as she gave him a once over, then walked past her to pour himself a scotch, which she declined his offer of. She shook her head to stop objectifying the man who’d had his tongue firmly planted between her friend’s thighs naught two days ago.

“I guess no one ever told you not to keep a lady waiting.” Beth snarked lightly as the handsome older man went to sit in the plush black leather chair across from her.

“Oh, they fucking told me. I just don’t fucking give a shit.” Nigel replied with a shark like grin, knowing she found him attractive, and calculating how he could make it work for him. 

“Ads was right, you do swear…A Lot.” Buchwald remarked with a snort, sitting down in another chair just like his. Eying his returning look almost wearily.

“Aaaah… You must be this fucking Beth she always talks about. So, You’re my fucking gorgeous little Star’s friend? Well shit, it’s nice to finally put a face with the fucking name.” Nigel smiled in understanding, truthfully, he’d been waiting for this. The scotch ran smoothly down his throat as he took a pull, and let his tensed muscles uncoil a bit, relaxed, but ready, always ready. 

“Best friend. And considering I was the one who convinced her to enter your pole dancing contest, you could say you owe me.” Buchwald returned, feeling a bit more confident, having noticed he wasn’t as tense as he was before.

The older man picked up his cigarette, taking a long puff. “Well then, Best friend Beth. What can I fucking do for you darling?” Nigel asked genially, but with an edge. Things could always turn to blood in a blink, and he definitely didn’t like her surprise ambush approach to meeting with him. The Romanian took a second puff from his cigarette. Appraising the brunette his little Star had chosen as a confidant, while she decided where to start.

“Are you fucking other women besides Adlai?” Beth blurted, deciding to just go for it while she had the courage to.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit... bet Nigel didn’t see that coming!


	8. A Circling Shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter number is just a projection, it may, or may not change.
> 
> Another literal continuation, more smut next chapter!

_“Are you fucking other women besides Adlai?”_

Nigel’s eyebrows raised, he was almost impressed at her tenacity.

“Ads is pretty sure you are. So, are you?” Buchwald added, crossing her arms, gaze hard, and unflinching. Despite her innate sense of fear tweaking at his very presence. The brunette knew she was locked in this room with a shark that could easily scent the barest hint of blood in the water. She just hoped she didn’t make the mistake of ‘cutting’ herself.

“No, I mean. Fuck… I sure as shit fucked who I wanted, when I wanted. Fucking regardless of who else I was also fucking, but that was before I met my gorgeous little Star…” The Romanian paused. Honestly, he hadn’t wanted anyone else since Adlai had performed, then won the club’s pole dancing competition. The Romanian did however, fuck Missy in the bathroom after the ‘altercation’ between him, and his little Star had happened a week, and a half ago. The admittedly sexy dancer had said she really needed/wanted a fix, and Nigel was feeling just rejected/angry enough. After they both had finished, he’d regretted it instantly, having imagined Adlai the entire time. Only barely managing to bite back the cry of his little Star’s name, at the last. The older man vowed to himself, he was never going to touch anyone else. Unless of course, he was told that sex of any kind, would never happen between him, and Raki; right from her perfect pink lips. Lips that really did look fucking amazing when they were wrapped around the Romanian’s cock. If that dreaded moment ever truly came to pass between them, then the world would burn with his fury, and if anyone was left after the fire died. The older man might then, at least consider sex with them…might. “Wait, my little Star fuckin told you, she thinks I am?” Nigel added, almost tentatively. More upset with himself than Adlai.

“Yeah, I got the full play by play yesterday. Ads said, and I quote ‘I-I do hope I w-was good, and h-he likes s-sex with m-me as m-much as he does with the o-other w-women he s-sleeps with’.” Buchwald repeated in her best Adlai voice. Almost feeling bad for him. Almost, but not really.

“Fuck!” Nigel cursed, he thought he might be sick. The older man had been so sure that Adlai knew, she was it for him. His little Star was the only one Nigel would ever want. Not even his darling Gabi, had made the older man give up the occasional fuck on the side. Of course, he was usually high off too much Coke when it happened. His very near brush with death had cleaned him right up. Maybe he smoked a little reefer now, and then, but that was it for drugs. Sure, he still sold the harder shit, but he didn’t use it, not anymore.

The Romanian couldn’t tell you what it was about Raki, but ever since Star Dust had shown up on his stage he was smitten. The second Nigel had tasted his little Star’s sweet cunt, it was a forgone conclusion. And when he first heard Adlai call him Daddy Nigel with adoration lurking in the bluest eyes, he could almost never catch direct sight of? The older man was sure of it. Nigel had done the one thing he never thought he’d do again. Nigel had fallen head over heals in love with Adlai Raki. And the love. Oh God the love.

He seemed stuck in his head, and she took it as a promising sign. “No thanks to one of your skanks. Adlai is afraid to talk to you about it. She heard them say not to expect a guy like you to stay with anyone who asked you to be ‘tied down’ to one person. She can’t take the thought of you leaving her again, so…” Buchwald remarked idly, staring at her nails, then looking right at him with a challenging frown.

Now Nigel really wanted to know which of his current dancers he was firing. Maybe tell Darko they’d soon be hiring again. It mostly, wasn’t because it was his fucking perfect little Star, they were messing with…mostly. Someone was more upset he was off the market than the other women were, but who? 

“I’m pretty sure I know that look.” Beth. Sighed, adding, “Ads didn’t want to make it a big deal, She wouldn’t tell me who ‘they’ were. If I knew, I’d probably bitch smack them myself.” She snorted, and he truly grinned. “Listen, just make sure she knows, and be clear ok? Don’t just assume, she’s not clueless, ignorant, or stupid. She just…navigates the world differently.” Buchwald stated, at his almost fond nod, she got up, and Nigel followed her to the door. She turned just before walking out. “I hope I’m wrong, I really do. Ads desearves someone who will die trying to give her the moon. But if this is all a farce, and you just want her virginity as some kind of trophy. I swear on everything holly, they will never find more than your fingers, and maybe your cock.” Beth promised, her eyes like blades ready to shred his very soul.

“Get in fucking line sweetheart.” Nigel laughed, and she frowned. “You’re hardly the first fucking person to give me a ‘shovel’ talk. Not even the first fucking person to give me one about the shit that’ll rain down on my black soul from fucking Hell itself, if I even fucking Think about hurting My precious Little Star.” The Romanian explained, and Beth nodded, mollified, especially when he walked her right to her car like he was her bodyguard. 

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

Adlai waved at him when she arrived, but probably wouldn’t actually talk to Nigel till later. His fingers nearly shattered the glass he was holding, as he saw another random guy approach his little Star. Couldn’t they see Raki didn’t like the attention? It wasn’t that they were creepy about it. His little Star just hated attention being paid to her in general, and she was often honest with whatever ‘fan(s)’ about the fact. Yet, there always seemed to be at least one a week anyway. He could understand, Star Dust deserved to be admired, and adored. She was also Adlai Raki, and Adlai was his, His little Star. Daddy Nigel’s fucking precious little Star. Finally, the older man couldn’t watch her try to be polite anymore, and he signaled Tonny to send them away. Then block the changing rooms so she could change in peace.

Tonny had proved to be adept at club security. True the younger man was usually expected to ‘watch’ more of the club floor, but Tonny figured out pretty quickly that Star Dust was special to his boss. So he made sure to keep an extra eye on her when she was there. 

**~SpDo~**

“Well, he’s got it bad, Raki’s got him whipped, and she doesn’t even know it.” Sasha remarked, after Nigel left for his office, and she started wiping down the bar for the night. Tuesdays were slow for whatever reason. It would pick up tonight, but that wasn’t her shift. She liked working now, when it was more like a classy Gentleman’s club here. The clients at night got too drunk. Were often handsy, and expected that just because she took her clothes off. She must be willing to have sex with them too.

“Tell me about it.” Liz snorted. “Makes you feel sorry, seeing a man like that pinned down.” She added, miffed the ‘perks’ had stopped when Nigel quit sleeping around. Not to mention, the man really knew how to fuck as well. Sure, the hook ups were quick, but they were good, and he was probably the only partner who ever actually made her squirt on any regular basis.

“Are you upset about the sex, or is this really about the drugs not being free for you anymore?” Sasha snarked, she’d blown Nigel a few times before, and enjoyed it, but she was also a single mom, and didn’t use drugs. Therefor, loosing her boss to the new girl didn’t really bother her that much. Honestly, she was happy for him, and Adlai. That sweet girl honestly deserved a man as dedicated to her happiness as Nigel would be. The almost sour look on Liz’s face made Sasha think she might need to talk to Darko, at the very least. No need to get Nigel riled up for what might be nothing. 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I should write more fics with a Gender-bent Adam


	9. No Shirt No Blouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you all for reading, and such. 
> 
> Second: Do please drop prompts and ideas! I have a couple of plans, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to see this verse end. 
> 
> Anywhoddles Enjoy the fact that my muse usually hangs out Waaaaay bellow the ‘gutter’.

Adlai was confused, and delighted. Confused because, she’d never seen Daddy Nigel take anyone else here. His own private top floor penthouse. Adlai knew he lived at the club, but him bringing her here spoke of more than just a casual hookup. Raki was delighted because this maybe meant he really did like her better, or at the very least, as much as the other women. Still, she didn’t dare ask him whether, or not him bringing her here meant anything. Last thing she wanted was to ruin Daddy Nigel’s nice gesture with his good little Star’s silly insecurities. 

Currently, Adlai was trying in vain to tell Nigel about Professor McGarrity’s lecture on Nebulas. The Romanian in question however, was only interested in getting Into her tight little jeans, literally. Beth had told her when Raki had bought the jeans, that they ‘made her unfairly great ass look even more fantastic’. So, Adlai had brought them to wear after her set. Apparently, they worked too well, because now Daddy Nigel was gripping her ass. All while trying to pop his little Star’s fly open with his teethe; something was going to have to give. “If y-you listen to me I’ll sit in Daddy Nigel’s l-lap.” Raki offered trying not to get frustrated, and the older man stopped trying to get her pants off, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Raki had a surprise for Daddy Nigel, one that she had hoped to keep him from a little longer. “G-go sit on the c-couch please Daddy Nigel.” The young woman instructed, and like an eager puppy about to get a treat, Nigel went happily to sit in the center of the soft green couch behind him.

“Come sit right on Daddy Nigel’s face little Star.” The Romanian grinned, not expecting it to work, but he might as well try. Licking his lips at the memory of her sweet pussy juices dripping down his chin. Eager to feel her come apart, yet again, under the lapping licks of his skillful tongue.

“I-I said I’d sit on y-your lap.” Adlai frowned, would she be disobeying him if she didn’t ‘sit on his face’? They never really talked about what happened if she was a ‘naughty’ little Star. Her fingers started to *tap, tap, tap* her thighs, and Nigel could have kicked himself.

“Daddy Nigel was just trying to be fucking sexy gorgeous. I’m fucking sorry my good little Star. I didn’t mean it as an order.” The Romanian sighed. “At least open your fucking jeans, before you sit in Daddy Nigel’s lap, and you can tell him about Nebulas.” The older man apologized, patting his knee. He still had his pants on, but not for much longer; if he could help it. 

She knew there was a trap in there somewhere, but Daddy Nigel had asked her to at least open her jeans, and she wasn’t about to tell Daddy Nigel no. Adlai bit her lip, but did as the older man asked. Settling into his lap. Not surprised when he immediately removed her top, then his own shirt, and she couldn’t stop the moan when her smooth back hit the older man’s warm furry chest. The Romanian started to randomly caress her bare breasts as she reveled in the naked warmth of him.

His fucking perfect Star was wiggling in his lap. Her pert ass, rubbing against his trapped half hard dick as his hands stayed above her waist. Only now, they fully cupped her breasts, and teased her nipples with precise flicks of his fingers. “Just ask Daddy Nigel for it my needy little Star. Ask Daddy Nigel to eat your sweet fucking cunt.” His hand slid into her open jeans, and under her panties, fingers parting the plush folds of her waiting sex. “My little Star’s greedy pussy wants Daddy Nigel’s tongue doesn’t it?” The Romanian teased. 

Raki had somehow, already managed to tell Daddy Nigel almost everything about the Nebula’s that she’d been wanting to. Even despite his hands continuing to wander her body. Adlai had always, been too excited that the Romanian even listened to his little Star ramble on in the first place. Never realizing he honestly had no fucking clue/cared about seventy percent of the space shit she told him. Nigel just loved listening to the excitement in her voice. He loved it way too much to tell her that though.

Daddy Nigel’s fingers started to actually pinch a nipple, gently rolling it between the tips, and she moaned his tittle. Adlai new it was over when she heard his chuckle. Telling her again to ask Daddy Nigel for what she wanted. “Y-yes Daddy Nigel I’m f-feeling sexually excited. P-please Daddy N-Nigel, please u-um eat your l-little Star’s sweet u-um fucking c-cunt.” Raki mimicked as the fingers on Daddy Nigel’s other hand teased the parted lips of her dampening pussy.

“Take off those jeans and your panties for Daddy Nigel my little Star.”

She really hoped Daddy Nigel would like his surprise. It was time to find out…

**~SpDo~**

“Daddy Nigel’s fucking perfect little Star. Bend over and show Daddy Nigel that tight, and pink fucking greedy cunt.” The Romanian instructed. Licking his teethe in pleasure as she followed his instruction. “Stay still for Daddy Nigel my little Star.” Nigel ordered, she stilled despite still being bent double. Jeans, and panties at his little Star’s ankles. The older man clasped her ass cheeks, and spread them wide. He took a long lick of her invitingly exposed, and glistening pussy, only to look up and see the small jeweled plug nestled snuggly in her hole.

Nigel.exe had just crashed.

“I-I’m assuming you s-see the p-plug Daddy Nigel?” Adlai ventured, anal had been a gamble she didn’t want his penis there yet either, but she discovered a small plug or a finger or two inserted carefully during cunlingus/masturbation was very enjoyable. She dutifully stayed double, she actually enjoyed the stretch. A lot of pole dance moves kept her in some form of the position after all. “Daddy N-Nigel? I-I thought you might e-enjoy teasing your Star this w-way…?”

“Oh, you have no fucking idea, was my sneaky little Star wearing this during her set too?” Nigel.exe had rebooted, and the Romanian was trying to decide what he was going to do. Trailing a finger through her dewy folds just to keep her stimulated. “Step back so Daddy Nigel can fucking see you better.” He started adding, “Be sure to tell Daddy Nigel if you fucking need to rest my little Star. Daddy Nigel fucking likes his little Star all fucking exposed like this. But he also doesn’t want his little Star to be hurt, or to be truly uncomfortable.”

Adlai replied quickly, feeling excited that he seemed to be taking his role even more seriously. Asking her to do more structured things in order to please him. “N-no Daddy Nigel, I-I put the plug in after my set. Ok I-I will tell you Daddy Nigel, I u-um I’ll need to stand right now to get my clothes fully o-off. So, I won’t trip when I m-move for you Daddy Nigel.” Raki explained, and he purred in a pleased rumble.

“Good fucking girl. Perfect little Star asking Daddy Nigel.” The Romanian praised, pushing said fingers into her, thrusting a bit before removing them. “Ok you can stand, and when you’re ready, back up to right over Daddy Nigel’s knees my good little Star” The older man explained with a grin, taking off his own slacks, but leaving his boxers on. Palming himself, as he watched her.

Adlai slowly stood, and made sure she removed her restrictive clothes. Then she shook out to stretch her limbs. After, she moved back, letting Daddy Nigel position her body as he wanted. Raki ended up bent double again, her legs slightly wider. This time it was her own fingers spreading her ass cheeks apart, leaving him hands free. Once settled, Adlai spoke again. “Thank y-you Daddy Nigel for letting your Star move, and I-I’m so glad you like your little Star like this. Please Daddy Nigel please p-play with your little Star’s a-anus while you eat her c-cunt.” She begged, mimicking what he’d said earlier.

The Romanian tried, but he was never quite prepared for how sexy, even her clinical words could be. Able to reach her with his mouth, Nigel leaned forward, lapping at her exposed pussy, while he simply tapped the fake diamond base of the plug. Creating small ripples of pleasure to spark through her. His little Star moaned, fingers flexing around her own flesh. She greedily sucked on his fingers when the older man gave them to her. “Look at you squirm my fucking gorgeous little Star. Want my fingers in your greedy ass? I bet my little Star’s hole is so fucking tight.” Nigel mused with a grin she couldn’t see. “Get Daddy Nigel’s fingers nice, and sloppy wet. Then beg for Daddy Nigel’s fingers in your hungry, greedy hole gorgeous little Star.” The Romanian ordered, keeping her sucking the digits while he gently worked the plug out. Lightly tracing the still slightly gaping puckered rim with the pad of a finger from his free hand.

“Oh Daddy Nigel p-please, please fill your little Stars u-um greedy h-hole with your fingers. Please Daddy N-Nigel.” Adlai replied around said fingers. “O-oh! Oh, thank you thank you Daddy Nigel!” She cried when the older man gently pushed his spit slicked fingers into her stretched hole. The older man’s tongue stabbed at her stiff clit, as his fingers moved, both in her hole, and in her dewy pussy. Adlai managed to keep position even as her orgasm started to build. It wasn’t long till she was begging to cum, and Nigel fully planned on letting her; just not yet.

“You can fucking hold it for Daddy Nigel can’t you my good little Star?” The Romanian purred, and she whimpered, but nodded determined to be good for Daddy Nigel. He slowed down the motions of his fingers right as he felt her walls quiver. Nigel almost gently, edged Adlai twice more.The third time however, he went even harder, and promised he was going to really make/let his perfect little Star cum this time. Raki had been so good for him. His little Star’s orgasm was so fucking intense Adlai squirted onto the marble floor. He grumbled in delight that he was giving her that much pleasure. It was hardly like you’d see in the raunchier pornos. Still, you knew there was obviously more happening than a ‘pleasant’ orgasm. The Romanian gave her two more of the same. After recovering from them, she was more than happy to suck her Daddy Nigel off. The older man promised himself he’d Really talk to Adlai tomorrow. Right at this moment however, he was busy. Nigel’s fingers teasing his fucking gorgeous little Star’s still sopping cunt, into another release while she tried sucking him off in a different position this time.

Adlai, didn’t bother protesting the ‘fairness’ of her getting more orgasms than he did this time. Nor would she again, for that matter. Raki had been doing more research on how to please her new partner. She made sure to use her own personal Wi-Fi/laptop between classes. Discovering, that Most women had a different kind of ‘refractory period’ than most men did. This fact, let women have multiple orgasms in a row. She was pretty sure Daddy Nigel knew, so Adlai didn’t explain what she had found. His little Star hummed, and swirled her tongue, causing the older man’s fingers to stutter as he groaned.

“That’s it my good little Star, you fucking love it when Daddy Nigel gives you his cum don’t you little Star?” The Romanian purred. “Beg for it little Star, Beg Daddy Nigel for his fucking cum.” The older man added, feeling like he could really get used to this Dom/Sub thing between them. At least in the bedroom/during sex.

“Please Daddy Nigel. Oh p-please give your little Star your um…c-cum. I was such a good little Star keeping p-position for you Daddy Nigel. P-please oh please c-cum in your little Star’s mouth”. Adlai begged, looking up at him with adoration in her eyes, catching his lust blown gaze a second before quickly looking away again.

He leaned down, and kissed her, his thumb popping into her vice tight hole as his other fingers circled her other opening. She keened into the kiss, and he directed her parted lips back to his cock. “Make Daddy Nigel cum, and then he’s going to suck on his little Star’s fucking stiff clit, and finger her fucking slick holes till my gorgeous little Star begs Daddy Nigel to stop.”

Adlai moaned at how much Daddy Nigel must like watching his little Star orgasm. 

**~SpDo~**

Adlai was almost at her third squirting orgasm of this round, and Raki was sure she’d pass out this time. Surprised her body hadn’t overloaded once. Daddy Nigel said he wanted his gorgeous fucking Star to accept this for him. Take everything Daddy Nigel wanted to give her, and it was like having the goal of making him happy outweighed everything else.

Daddy Nigel had just slipped the third finger past her puffy rim, and his tongue lashed relentlessly at her dripping pussy. The Romanian’s other thumb rubbed firmly around her hard clit. “Daaaddy...Nigel p-please.” She moaned helplessly, shifting a little as she continued to hold her legs up, and out so he had complete access.

“I won’t leave you edged my perfect fucking Star. Cum for Daddy Nigel one last time my little Star Cum Now Adlai.” Nigel commanded with a growl. This was only the second time they’d had oral, and merely her first anal experience. The Romanian was, frankly, impressed, she’d held out for more than a fourth orgasm, let alone six. He ‘tapped’ her clit, and his little Star gave a valiant kitten cry, as she came right onto his soothing tongue. Her eyes rolled, just before she really did pass out.

Nigel was thankful they were in his top floor penthouse apartment. Accessed only through the club owner offices below. He carried her slight form to his bedroom. Deciding to let her sleep, and not wake her up for a shower. He lifted the sheets, climbing right in beside her, idley wondering if Gabi had been the last woman he’d watched snore, and smiled.

**TBC...**


	10. One Love, Two Mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in black!
> 
> More smut before the drama llama busts in...
> 
> Enjoy!

Adlai woke to strong arms lightly circling her, and a nose buried in the crook of her neck. Hookups certainly didn’t wake up in bed together, and if they did, one usually left before the other. Raki wriggled, but the Romanian’s firm hold only tightened, and warm kisses started trailing her shoulder. “D-Daddy Nigel…” She moaned, as sneaky fingers slipped down between her thighs.

“Fucking hell. I really want to put my cock between those smooth as fuck thighs.” Nigel husked, feeling hard as a rock. If he couldn’t fuck her cunt this was the next best thing. His morning wood twitched excitedly at the thought. “Let Daddy Nigel fuck your thighs little Star. It won’t penetrate, and I promise it’ll rub against your sweet pussy and make it feel so good.” The Romanian purred in her ear. Not ready to let go of the little Star that had fallen right into his bed. 

“O-ok Daddy Nigel.” More sex made sense, why else would he be keeping her in bed. The strength of his hold, and the warmth of his skin made it hard to think of anything else. He had gotten lube from somewhere, and was slicking her upper inner thighs. The older man was also pressing slickened, and thick fingers past her rim. “Daaddy Nigel oh y-yes please.”

“Daddy Nigel has a bigger plug for my little Star’s greedy hole.” The Romanian informed, glad he had the toys, but still surprised he was actually finding a use for the random ‘Romance’ shit Darko had given him as a gag gift, the Christmas after they’d agreed to let Laila use the Club for a sex toy party. Nigel never brought women here for sex after all, and if he ever even did, they probably wouldn’t have stayed long enough to warrant getting the toys out.

This particular plug was indeed fairly larger in both width, and length than Adlai’s had been, but still smaller than his own sizable length would be. Said toy was, navy blue glass, embellished with a raised swirl of gold, and a silver star on the wide gold base. Hard to think of a sex toy being fated, but there you go. “My good little Star is going to fucking take this for Daddy Nigel, and the next time you come to me here, my little Star better fucking be wearing it then too.” The older man ordered, as he started to work the toy into her prepared hole.

She gasped when the plug stretched, and the swirl pattern ribbing of it teased. “Y-yes Daddy Nigel. Please k-keep filling your little Star’s hole. Also, please u-um fuck her thighs, and make your little Star’s u-um p-pussy feel good.” Raki pleaded, adding “I’m f-feeling very sexually excited Daddy Nigel.” 

Nigel guided his fat cock between her slippery thighs, right up against her plush dewy cunt. Careful to keep from thrusting upward. He groaned, and she keened as each flex ‘bumped’ the new plug nestled in her tight hole. “Fucking hell, Daddy Nigel’s perfect little Star is so fucking sexy.” The Romanian praised, a free hand wrapped around her hip, and directed her movement. It wasn’t her mouth, but it was still good. His slick fingers moved to tease her clit, and she moaned louder. “Cum all over Daddy Nigel’s big dick my perfect little Star.” The Romanian instructed. Sucking kisses along her neck as he rubbed harder at her. Juices dripped onto his cock, and he thrust faster still. Circling her clit as she writhed against him.

“Oh…Oh! Daddy Ni…Oh…Oh! P-please Daddy Nigel…Please.” Adlai babbled.

“Please what my gorgeous fucking Star? Please Daddy Nigel make me cum again? Please fuck my little Star’s greedy hole with the plug till she screams my name, and drenches my big dick with cum?”

“P-please Daddy Nigel. Please um fuck your little Star’s ass. Please Daddy Nigel please m-make your little Star um c-cum all over Daddy Nigel’s u-um very aesthetically pleasing cock.” Adlai fumbled at the last, but his eyes seemed to darken anyway. She gasped, when she felt the plug almost ‘drill’ into her stretched hole. “T-thank you Daddy Nigel.” Raki breathed out, both of them falling deeper into their roles. Surrendering control was soothing, a different release than the pole gave her, but freeing just the same.

Gabi had been so wild, and free willed, making him fight for every ounce of control. Adlai was offering control to him freely. Trusting Nigel to know when he was pushing too far, and when he proved himself to be worthy of having said control; she offered even more. Nigel felt so much, just watching her writhing in pleasure beneath him. He grabbed a bullet from the ‘kit’, and pushed it against her clit. Adlai yelped, squirting over his length still thrusting between her thighs. “How many times can my good little fucking Star cum for Daddy Nigel?” 

Adlai wasn’t sure if she was exited to try, or weary of the idea. She had a choice, she always had a choice. If she wanted out, she could tell the Romanian so. The idea of having Daddy Nigel so focused on her pleasure was too good however, and she simply moaned to let him know to keep going. The plug in her slick hole kept twisting, and the bullets buzz was a constant pattern on her stiff clit.

**~SpDo~**

The Romanian had cum twice, once between her thighs, and once jacking off, while she took control of her own pleasure. Letting him watch her work herself into four more, somewhat messy orgasms. He’d even offered his mouth for a couple of them. Nigel licked his lips, her juices dripping down his chin. Fucking hell his perfect little Star’s delicious cunt was just begging for his fat uncut cock.

“Daddy Nigel i-t it’s too much I-I P-please.”

Nigel was there in an instant, turning the bullet off, and gently removing the plug. Wrapping his arms around her. “Daddy Nigel’s fucking perfect little Star.” The older man cooed, as she looked up at him with a dazed sort of smile. “Such a fucking good little Star for Daddy Nigel.” The Romanian added. Then he kissed the top of her head, and sighed. “You’re it for me my little Star. The only one I do anything sexual with. The only one I want for my own. Fuck! I think I love you my little Star.” Nigel blurted, and she blinked up at him.

Saying she was surprised was an understatement. Adlai hoped for monogamy, and got a love confession without even asking. “I-I love you too Nigel.” Raki replied, and she really did. She crawled into his lap, and her lips found his. Slowly she kissed over too his ear. “I-I want you to, Daddy Nigel t-tonight. I w-want your penis to p-penetrate my v-vagina.” Adlai explained, leaving no room for doubt. She had decided she was ready for the next step in their sexual relationship.

Nigel.exe. Crashed. Nigel.exe. Imploded. 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who doesn’t already know ~_^ got a guess to who Mr Drama Llama brought to the shindig??


	11. Gotta be Crazy Russians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama Llama is crashing the party!
> 
> Watch yourself for triggers!
> 
> Nigel doesn’t always Need a reason to get ‘Beat-y’ 
> 
> I think I may be giving him reasons to go apocalyptic ^^;
> 
> Next chapter is going to be even more fun! ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

The green wrap slipped from Adlai’s shoulders. Leaving the top of her tastefully skimpy, white lace, and swirl pattern leotard showing. Someone in the crowd whistled. She arched, running hands along her form before grasping the pole again. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Daddy Nigel loved her. It was so fast, and it made no sense, but she felt it too. The first time she saw him, Raki knew there was something about Nigel. It was probably why it had hurt so much when she thought she’d blown it with him. That had to have been the worst week of her life. Now Adlai knew she wasn’t just one of many, she was the Only, and God wasn’t that a powerful feeling! She teased off her flowing skirt, the bottom booty shorts showing just enough to garner more whistles as she finished the second song. Raki decided to end the set with Carousel. Everyone enjoyed a classic, and the costume showed even more now, but it still covered. The song was special to her. Without it she never would have met Nigel, or ended up working here for that matter. Raki was used to performing in front of others now. Still getting used to the ones who wanted to talk to her afterward though. Hoping Nigel wouldn’t punch anyone else. Of course the creep had asked for a used costume bottom, so she couldn’t really blame the Romanian for it. Especially after Tonny explained why the ‘fan’ had probably wanted such a thing.

She took a break to change. Agreeing to let Daddy Nigel finger her/ get her off before pulling the revamped outfit on. She eagerly rode his clever fingers. His thumb circling her clit while stroked her inner walls. After her muffled cry into the older Romanian’s shoulder, and a few deep kisses, he left the room. The older man licking his fingers, and grinning at Darko, who just rolled his eyes. Adlai continued right on as if nothing major had happened, never knowing that someone new was tracking her. Someone with less than wholesome intentions. The man eagerly watching as she shed layers till she was left in a sparkly red bralette, and tight, shorter, black, and white striped booty shorts. He smirked, soon enough she’d belong to him/them.

Most would say Tervor Alexievich was too impulsive, and too easily angered to lead. Too reluctant to forgive for the sake of a good business relation. Relations that would only help the Bratva in the end. Unfortunately, a little over two years ago Nigel had decided it’d be funny to seduce his fiancée. Or at least that’s how Tervor had seen it, the younger Russian never able to accept the truth. Even after Anya had basically confessed her Many transgressions to him.

The younger man had heard his father say, that he desired this Star Dust for his own club, and the way Nigel had reacted intrigued him. The older Romanian must actually care for the teenage beauty. The Russian had to admit she was something else, and come tonight she would be his. Of course, he would eventually give her to his father, but not without having his fun first.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

Nigel knew a wandering mind was often deadly in this game. Her whispered words kept repeating in his mind however. His little Star loved him, and wanted him to finally have penetrative sex with her tonight. The Romanian felt like he was practically vibrating out of his skin. Just this deal, and he could go home to the girl he loved. Split her tight cunt wide on his all to eager fat uncut cock till she screamed his name. Thankfully the Russians weren’t the sort to be late.

He shook his head as he watched Alexie’s car approach. He hoped he wasn’t going to have to face the Pahkan’s upstart brat again. Somehow, the younger Russian still believed it was Nigel’s fault his fiancé had never told him she was about to marry Alexie’s son before he fucked her. Much less that she even knew who the Russian Pakhan was. She hadn’t really said much at all to be honest

She’d just lamented over too much product that she was sick of boys, she needed a real man to fuck her. Nigel, being to high to care, just grabbed her arm, dragged her into the toilets, and fucked her through two orgasms. Before cumming all over her enormous tits then leaving. Tervor acted like Nigel did it on purpose, he never even knew her name, or was with it enough to care.

Part of the reason he’d gotten off hard drugs was because he didn’t remember half the shit he did when he was on them.

He didn’t miss it. 

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

_ **Nigel’s Penthouse…** _

She’d gotten really ready, scrubbed her body, shaved her legs, and washed her hair. Adlai wasn’t really sure why this felt like such a big deal. Depending on who you talked to. The moment Daddy Nigel put his mouth on her vagina, he’d ‘taken her virginity’. Raki decided it wasn’t about virginity per se. It was about the connection between two bodies. Nigel would be a part of her, and that should be special. The first time anyway. She scrutinized the lace undergarments laid out on the bed. On the hanger they’d looked ridiculous, but the baby blue patterns on her skin were intoxicating. It was waay to skimpy for pole dancing, but she could see the ‘outfit’s’ appeal. She was just about to prepare herself to take the star plug. When the door started to move, and rattle. Adlai wasn’t expecting Nigel back for another hour. So, who could be at the door?

“Getting ready for uz detka? Oo shouldn’t have.” Tervor smirked as he gave her a once over. The Russian was flanked by two thugs, and she gulped, where was Nigel?

“M-my name is Adlai n-not detka. W-who are you? W-why are y-you in N-Nigel’s home?” She stated, covering what she could with her arms, and wishing she could put on real clothes.

“Taking vat ours. No screaming, da .” Tervor grinned, signaling one of the goons.

A slightly sweet smelling cloth was pressed to her mouth, and nose. The scream came out as a muffled yelp, and she collapsed back into the arms that held her. “Don’t think Pakhan like diz bozz?”

“Who cares vat he vant? So Sick of stupid rulez. Alexie lets filthy Romanian thugs valk all over us. No more.” Tervor ran his hand down Adlai’s cheek. “Time they know vat do when show us disrespect.” The Russian man grinned as they left. 

**~SpDo~**

She came to in a car, blindfolded, and a gag in her mouth. There was laughter that sent cold shivers through her. The filthy taste of the rag very unpleasant. She fought to stay calm. A panic attack now would likely get her killed outright. Rough fingers were caressing her bare skin, and the slimy touch made her want to wretch. She shuddered, and this only seemed to please her captors more. Adlai wasn’t stupid, she knew what was, or rather what was about to be happening here. Basically naked young girl, tied up in the back seat with a bunch of Russian mafia thugs.

It wasn’t exactly rocket science.

“Such pretty little bird.” A thug with a very thick accent purred. Making it sound like he had said ‘burd.’

The next words made her heart stop. “Mind if ve touch bozz?” Another asked, and Adlai didn’t need to see to know that all of the men leered in eager anticipation.

“Fine, just remember I fuck first.” The man from before replied, almost offhandedly, and she realized they must be in a luxury car because he was across from her. She gulped as she was hoisted into what must be the first man’s lap. Like a shiny new toy for them to all play with.

She whimpered, Raki knew, there was so much they could still do if penetrative coitus was the only thing off the table. Adlai tried to focus on the pole, how it felt when she practiced, and not the laughter of those around her.

Putrid smoky breath wafted over her as the thug who called her pretty positioned her how he wanted. Her tied hands behind her, pushing her chest forward, restrained ankles still letting him force her legs to spread wide over his huge thighs. Raki felt so exposed, and not in a good way. Thick, rough, and gun calloused fingers tore her ‘bra’ off. Not that the lace had really done much in the first place, but she still felt the garments loss like a lump of lead in her stomach anyway. The men were talking in Russian, she knew that much, but not the actual words they spoke. The harsh pinches, and rough groping making it hard to concentrate. Then something deceptively warm, and wet wrapped around her nipple, fingers twisting the other, and she winced at their equally harsh pressure. If they meant for this to be good for her, they certainly weren’t doing a good job of it.

She tried to think of Nigel, and how he was going to wonder where she was. Adlai knew Nigel wasn’t a good man. Raki knew he was a drug runner, a thug in his own right. She knew, and she didn’t care. The moment the Russian men touched her, Adlai had decided, she hoped Nigel killed them all, or at least crippled them.

“Such a sveet soft little bird, I see vy Romanian vant to keep. You ours now, da.” A different Russian man laughed. Rolling her nipple between wet finger tips. Delighting in watching her squirm.

They pulled onto another road, as she felt fingers slide lower. She tried to squeeze her knees shut, but another hand yanked them back open. “Naughty little bird, let touch.” The first thug reprimanded. Holding her legs apart with one hand, while he yanked her panties apart, and off.

Yep.

Nigel could kill them all, and she’d watch with pride.

She didn’t understand how they, or anyone really, could enjoy doing this to another person; pleasure was best when both parties wanted/enjoyed it. No touch excited her like they wanted. Her body refusing to cooperate. They even tried to stimulate her clitoris, and nothing. It wasn’t much, and it didn’t stop them, but to her it was a victory. They finally stopped when the car did, and she was hoisted over a shoulder. She smelled more smoke, heard club like music, and other voices. Adlai was marched into a back room, and dropped on what must be a couch.

“Leave.” Tervor commanded, and the other men didn’t argue. He trailed gentler fingers up her bare leg, but that only made her more nervous. All the way up to her lips, then tugged at the gag. “Scream, and I gut you.”

She heard the ‘flick’ of a blade, and felt the cool metal at her abdomen. Raki nodded vigorously, and she worked her jaw when he removed the gag, then blinked as the blindfold came off right after. “P-please p-please d-don’t.” Adlai stated, knowing it was useless, but she couldn’t help it.

“Not really in position to argue, little Bird.” Tervor remarked with a grin. His fingers resuming their climb up her inner thigh. He wasn’t her type of aesthetically pleasing, but she supposed he could have looked worse. The slightly older Russian could have been handsome, but right now Raki just saw a monster.

“I t-told you my n-name is A-Adlai.” She stated, tone never betraying her fear. Raki tried to ignore his fingers entering her more forcefully where the thugs had really just ‘rubbed’. She bit her cheek so hard she tasted blood, and willed her body to keep fighting.

Nigel would kill him last. Daddy Nigel would make it hurt.

Raki couldn’t stop it, she started to laugh. Nigel i-is going to d-destroy you.” She wondered which bone her Daddy Nigel would chose to break first? Adlai bet the Russian’s fingers snapping would sound Very pleasing indeed.

Tervor snarled, and yanked her into laying down, and climbed on top. Sucking the nipples of her exposed breasts, and fingering her dry sex. Not that he cared, this was about his revenge, his pleasure, and not hers. Though her enjoyment would have been one more thing to shove in Nigel’s face. She was stock still, if not for the fear shining in her eyes, Tervor might think she was bored. “Not going cry, or beg little Bird?” The Russian stated almost upset she wasn’t.

“I-I don’t think Nigel n-needs more ammo, but you s-seem determined to g-give it to him. A-also it seems my protests w-would only m-make you e-enjoy it more.” Raki replied, and she knew she was right when he back handed her. 

“Say he even get close. Father Alexie never let Romanian Bastard kill me.” The Pahkan’s son stated confidently, with a smirk. Not realizing all the time he was wasting.

“You’d b-be surprised what y-you can live through.” Adlai remarked, voice still steady, unbroken, and that was what creeped Tervor out even more. He cursed, and stuffed the rags back in her mouth. Then lowered his zip, and forced her legs open wider. She squeezed her eyes shut, almost crying out for Nigel.

They both heard the yelling, and gunfire, then random shots, and screaming. Both of them, almost as one turning to look at the hi definition security feed showing on a large screen, sitting on Tervor’s desk. One of the Russian thugs, beat to hell, teethe missing, broken nose, fingers snapped, black eyes, and knee caps shot out. Looking like he’d had months of torture in 10 minutes. Was thrown through the club’s window, crashing into a table.

Raki blinked, then smiled through the gag. Sounded/looked like Daddy Nigel just showed up! 

**TBC...**


	12. Daddy Nigel is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not mess with Nigel’s things, he doesn’t like it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ **Undisclosed Location…** _

Alexei made small talk as they sorted out the particulars. Some of Nigel’s men tried the stuff, and confirmed it was legit. At this point the Romanian(s) trusted the older Russian, but it was a show of power, of control, and they both knew it. “Until next time, da. Maybe bring boyz see little Bird fly. They vould like.” The Pakhan remarked, hoping Nigel would find his suggestion more palatable than his joke about ‘taking’ her.

Nigel recognized the somewhat of an apology for what it was, and accepted it. “I’ll allow that.” The elder of the Romanian’s winked good natured-ly . Still, feeling compelled to add the warning. “But I mean it Alexei. I don’t care if it’s you, anything happens to her by your Bratva’s hands, No One comes out unscathed.” Nigel replied, smiling despite the threat in his words. The older Russian nodded in total understanding. For Adlai Raki, Nigel would destroy everything; no one, and nowhere would be safe. Alexie could understand that kind of devotion. Especially from the Romanian(s), because he knew, without a doubt Darko, and their men would be right by Nigel’s side. Said devotion was one of the reasons he decided to give Nigel’s group a chance, and it had turned out to be a very lucrative venture for both sides.

The Pakhan signaled for his car. “I pray for anyone dumb enough. An oath to you my friend. No harm on house from me, or anyone affiliated vith me. Business too good to make such mistake.” Alexie promised, shaking the older of the Romanian’s hand. 

“You’re a smart man Alexei, till next time.” Said Romanian smiled, turning as Darko ran up to him. The Russian stopped as Nigel’s face contorted in anger. “Looks like Tervor is not so smart however.” The older Romanian growled as he cocked his gun, entire body tensing. The next seconds would be decided by the Pakhan’s response to the news. Nigel ready, but honestly hoping it didn’t turn to blood between them, and Alexie. 

The Russian made a decision he hated having to make, but had been forced into. Even for Tervor this move was beyond reckless. He had to think of his ‘brothers’, of their families, and their livelihood. Alexie had to do what more than one ‘brother’ had warned him was coming. He had to let his son go, or risk Bratva; there was no other way. Nigel would raise them all to the ground otherwise, and really, could he blame the man? 

“I vant no part in this. Tervor go to his club, Viktor show you way. Do vhat must.” The Pakhan dare not ask for anything, he hoped, but if Nigel decided the Russian Pakhan’s son would die. Then that is what would happen. In this game you learned early, or not at all. The consequences were always harsh, and often deadly when you didn’t. ”I vill be here next time, I hope for you is same.” Alexei nodded gravely, and left. His heart heavy, but his mind was settled. Tervor had made this bed, and now he’d lie in it. Alexie could no longer support Tervor, son or not.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDpSpDoSpDo**

“Idiot boy.” Viktor grumbled, as he directed them. Nigel driving white knuckled, as Tonny, Darko, and Lucas, along with four others. Were in the back assembling, or checking various weapons. “Anya, whore. Not worth it. If not you, vould have found someone else that night.” The Russian snorted. 

Realization dawned on the Romanian’s face. “Tervor, that stupid disrespectful fucking cunt face, broke into my mother fucking apartment. Fucking took Adlai, all because the dumb shit stain can’t get over the fact that two years ago his bitch fiancé, who’s fucking name I only found out fucking now, practically begged me to fuck her, and I was fucking high enough to do it?” Nigel fumed, someone, lots of someones were going to die tonight.

The Russian in the front seat simply nodded, “Da.” 

The Romanian could feel his teethe protesting, as he ground down hard. Rage, thick, and boiling rushed through his veins, eyes nearly black with blood lust as they reached the club. The first defense guards, never stood a chance as Darko, Lucas and Tonny picked them off before they even knew the group was there. Fucking hell was he glad Darko had hired the man for better ‘security’. They parked back a bit, hoping to keep their presence quiet.

For now.

“I vill try to get innocents free.” Viktor explained, as he rushed from the car. Knowing it wasn’t only Tervor’s lackies in the club, and though everyone else was forfeit. Alexie, and Viktor were pretty sure a few only kept quiet/followed the boy because they were forced to. 

**~SpDo~**

After Tervor’s main group of thugs had each confessed to touching his little Star. The Romanian saw full on red. Beating the first man so hard he lost teethe. Tonny had already shot out both of each one’s kneecaps. Rendering them immobile, and providing Nigel with a nice little row of Punching bags. While Lucas, Darko, and two others snuck around back. The slightly younger Romanian was the shoot out kind of guy. Nigel, was more the brutal beating type. The thug of the moment had blacked out after having every finger broke, and Nigel threw him at the club window with a disgusted huff. “Fucking Special Delivery!” He shouted with a grin, knuckles bloody, but he didn’t even feel it. Tonny just looked on in awe, while also watching for anyone they might have missed on the initial sweep.

The Romanian hauled up the second, spotting lace sticking out of his pocket. “Oh, You are Fucking Dead.” The older man hissed. First Nigel broke the thug’s nose, because punching felt good. Kicking the Russian in the balls for good measure. Then he took the scrap of lace, shot the other man between the eyes, and threw him just like the last one. “Shoulda snapped his fucking fingers.” Nigel lamented, that in his anger he’d forgotten to. He almost lazily cracked his bloodied knuckles, and turning to the two thugs ‘waiting’ asked. “Who’s next?” The Romanian smirked. 

The bright question, was rhetorical of course. The Russians were all gagged, Nigel didn’t really have any questions past what had already been answered. The older man knew all he needed to know. The two remaining thugs, were in pain already, but with it enough to feel more. He was saving the one he’d already known had had her ruined panties, for last. Hoping his friend was making use of the distraction. Praying they found Adlai, and hoping they’d at least leave something of Tervor for Him.

Nigel dragged the other Russian over, sure to shatter every mother fucking finger that might have assaulted his precious, fucking perfect, and gorgeous little Star. The thug howled behind his gag. It was like music, and when said thug passed out he was thrown to join his buddies. Nigel decided he was going to feed the last guy his cock, then cut off his fingers, and shove them up his ass. Yeah, That sounded good.

**~SpDo~**

Darko motioned Lucas to the door. It was odd there was sound, but it was muffled. They opened the door to see Adlai naked, gagged, and bound. Her eyes to the floor, her form unintentionally shielding Tervor who held a gun at them. An evil snake like grin, also aimed at them as his free hand traveled her shivering skin. “Nigel make distraction vile you sneak in back, honestly…” The Younger Russian scoffed. Raki meanwhile tried to think of something she could do, but her nerve’s were fried. “Now, go get that Neanderthal. Ve vill vait, he should see.” Tervor ginned, hand sliding further between her thighs as he kissed the side of her head in a mock loving manor. Enjoying the way Adlai tensed, and the other men practically growled. “Going cry for me Now little Bird?” The Russian laughed in her ear.

She was actually more upset at the thought of Nigel watching this. Than what the Russian was about to do. She wondered who was there right now, probably Darko, but Tonny would have stayed with Daddy Nigel. Adlai wished she could tell them not to get the other Romanian. That knowing he was watching made it worse, and that was what Tervor wanted. Raki also Wanted Daddy Nigel here however, because she really wanted to see the Russian finally pay! Her eyes focused on the almost unnoticeable twitch in Darko’s shoulder as an unknown feeling built.

Adlai let the anger wash away her fear, knowing she needed to make a move now. The villain who gloated, was often the villain who was distracted. She gathered every last ounce of will she had. Raki reared back, head butting Tervor, before purposefully falling over to the other side of the couch. Before she could think, or the Russian could react, she arched up. Kicked her legs out in perfect form, and struck Tervor in the head with both feet. The move knocking said Russian for six, but also causing her to roll onto the floor with a muffled ‘oomph’. Viktor had snuck in at this point, and was the one to pull her back.

“Good guy Russian. On Nigel, and Darko’s side.” The man explained, and Raki nodded. She stayed still, as he freed her arms, then ankles. She was so relieved after, that she actually hugged him, and he let her because he understood.

**~SpDo~**

Subtle smoke, woodsy musk, and warmth surrounded her. Adlai blinked up at Nigel, and smiled. She looked over at a kneeling shaking Russian, a Russian she didn’t know, and also saw Tonny, searching for others, while clearing the room for hidden weapons. The older Romanian leaned in, and kissed her softly, but deeply. Nigel tasted like ambrosia, and she hummed in pleasure.

“Looks like he was it Mr. Nigel.” Lucas stated his gun pointing to the kneeling man as he walked over. Shouldering his Mac 10 after pointing, but staying alert none the less. His gun’s muzzle, no longer smoking from when he killed even the thugs who were passed out from Nigels beating. He may be new, but he understood, you were either Really With the Romanian’s, or you weren’t. Anyone, would have to be an ignorant dumb ass to not notice how important Adlai Raki was. Those that were foolish enough to try, and mess with her, deserved to die. That was clearly how Mr. Nigel, and Mr. Darko saw it. So that was the way he’d see it too.

“Please I drive car. Tervor make.” The shaking Russian tried to explain, and they decided to let Viktor handle it.

Darko lifted the Pakhan’s son into a wooden chair, and bound him to it. “All yours brother.” The slightly younger Romanian stated, clapping Nigel on the shoulder before he stepped away. Noticing how Viktor stayed still, and silent. Doing nothing to help his leader’s son.

Nigel threw water in the passed out Russian’s face. Tervor, blinked, and struggled at the Romanian’s grin. “Tervor, Tervor, Tervor. Taken out by a tied up 17 year old girl.” Said Romanian chuckled, Darko, and even Tonny laughed along. Even as Tonny was removing his longer coat for Darko. So he could put it over Adlai’s suddenly shaking shoulders, Nigel’s short sleeved shirt covering her nudity, but not doing much else. “I expected more from Alexie’s son. No offense Star.” The older Romanian added, looking at Raki.

Adlai smiled back, and shook her head, watching Daddy Nigel with gleaming eyes. Trying to hold back the shock. She wanted to watch Nigel ‘work’. Darko closed the coat around her before returning to his ‘brother’s’ side. Thinking nothing of her want to see this. Raki stared almost intently, as Nigel sucker punched the bound man. Waited a few beats, then punched him again, this time in the face. Tervor’s nose breaking, And the ‘crunch’ of bone was so satisfying. The younger Russian looked over to the so far silent older Russian almost imploringly, as Nigel sucker punched him again. Then moved closer, and grabbed his pinky finger.

“Stupid boy. Broke Alexie’s promise before made. Make the Pakhan, and the Bratva look bad.” Viktor spoke, face serious. “I bear vitness, Alexie done, and is right to be.” The older Russian added, before falling silent again.

Tervor’s eyes widened, as he realized Nothing would save him from whatever Nigel, and likely Darko, were going to do to him.

It probably wasn’t right, that watching Nigel torture Tervor was turning her on, but it was. The sound of his nose, then fingers breaking had made her abdomen clench, then again it might just be shock. The younger Russian screamed in pain. She heard Darko laugh, and say the younger Russian ‘screamed like a girl’. Then tell Tervor not to pass out yet, that they’d ‘barely even gotten started’. She watched the two Romanian’s systematically torture/beat Tervor. Adlai even saw as Nigel broke the last of her captor’s fingers with satisfaction. She heard Darko cocking his gun, it was like it was far away, and not just across the room. The world was starting to get hazy, but at least she still saw Darko shoot a bloodied Tervor in the back. Just before she collapsed into Nigel’s arms. She grinned, almost giddy as she heard Darko tell Viktor. ‘He’ll live’ with a shrug. “I t-told him.” Adlai mumbled then passed out for real.

Nigel hoisted her into a princess cary, and headed for the van. Leaving Darko, and the rest of their men to handle whatever else there was that needed to be done. His knuckles felt satisfyingly raw, and his little Star Really needed to be back in his bed.

**TBC...**


	13. Feel Me Feeling You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut returns!
> 
> Unless something major is happening, there will probably be some smut in every chapter here on out. ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

She put in the special headphones, and stepped quietly up to the almost new pole. Nigel was still asleep in the bedroom, snuffling softly. Adlai had tried to sleep, but she saw Tervor’s snake like grin when she closed her eyes. It was odd, she wasn’t sad or scared. Raki knew how she should feel. How any ‘normal’ person would react to Sexual abuse, but all she felt was, Not normal. Foxes: Glorious trickled into her ears, and she leapt up. Relishing in the strain, pushing herself just hard enough.

Adlai let the world blur. The often ridiculous looking, healed shoes helping her reach better heights. She performed moves till she was breathing hard. Suddenly, she slipped. Luckily, Raki didn’t fall, but touched down to the floor safely. She stared at a mirror behind her. Feeling oddly, really angry she’d messed up. Adlai punched her reflection, screaming so loud Tonny, and Darko burst in, guns raised. “S-stupid! Stupid, stupid Adlai! Stupid, s-stupid, stupid, stupid!” She yelled, full on meltdown in effect. Raki kept hitting herself in the head, and saying she was stupid. Nigel rushed in, hastily yanked on slacks, hanging open at his hips.

“It’s a panic attack/meltdown, the shock must have caught up to her.” Darko sighed, lowering his side arm. Tonny did as well, after seeing Nigel rush in. The older of the Romanian’s quickly restraining/hugging her so she couldn’t hit herself anymore. The younger man nodded at Darko, sort of, but not fully understanding what was going on with Star Dust. Especially when Adlai started yelling that she hated Nigel, and demanding that the older man let her go. Tonny honestly felt a bit useless, but stayed because his bosses hadn’t told him it was ok to leave yet.

Nigel’s large hand was quickly fit between her head, and the wall after the first knock. The older man felt the back of her skull hit his palm, as she kept trying to bang her cranium against the hard surface. The attack seemed to be almost done when she slid to the floor. The older Romanian still continued to hold Raki, following her down. “Go get the fucking weighted blanket will you, Darko?” Nigel ordered, and his ‘brother’ went to grab it from the couch. “Tonny we fucking got this kid, thanks.” The older Romanian stated with a nod, watching Tonny leave with a mock salute. Nigel was just letting her ‘ride it out’ while keeping her from hurting herself. 

Darko had quickly gone to get said blanket. Unsurprised, Nigel had already gotten things to help If Adlai ever had a panic attack here. He heard the yelling start to die down, relieved the attack was short lived. He heard Nigel ‘singing’ a Romanian lullaby, and smiled. The tune had been a favorite of his mother’s. He returned, handing over the blanket while surveying the damage.“Told you it was an ugly mirror.” The slightly younger Romanian snarked.

Adlai blinked, her face falling upon hearing what she’d done. “I-I’m sorry I-I wrecked your m-mirror Nigel. I-I don’t h-hate you either. I love y-you.” Raki stated, as the older Romanian wrapped the blanket around her. Kissing her forehead, as he pulled it tight.

The older man cradled her head. Truthfully he, and Darko had been waiting for this. Glad the attack had happened here, and not somewhere the two Romanian’s weren’t. “It’s Ok my little Star. I’m glad you don’t hate me. I fucking love you too. And like Darko said, it was a fucking ugly mirror anyway.” Nigel replied, with a smile. He turned to his ‘brother’, “Thanks frate, I think we got this.” The older Romanian added, and his friend nodded, waving at Adlai before he left. Thankfully missing when they started making out.

**~SpDo~**

The older Romanian wasn’t expecting to be here. At least not today. Nigel was suckling gently at her nipples while he fingered her tight cunt. The older man had asked how he could help her feel better, and she told him that she didn’t want to feel them anymore. Raki asked him to erase it, replace the trails of slime they left with his own touch. Make her, her Daddy Nigel’s perfect little Star again.

How could he say no to that?

“O-oh! Daddy Nigel.” Adlai moaned, as she felt his every worshiping caress finally make her clean. 

“I promise, All you’re going to fucking know is your Daddy Nigel’s touch. My good little Star. Your fuckin sweet pussy is so wet for Daddy Nigel.” The older man praised, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Luckily the Thugs hadn’t touched her here, but he pushed two slick fingers passed her rim anyway. “God damn I want to fuck your tight ass so bad my little star.”

He wasn’t expecting the response she gave.

“P-please Daddy Nigel. Your l-little Star wants t-to feel only you. Please p-please um fuck y-your little Star’s t-tight um ass. Please Daddy N-Nigel.” Adlai begged, needing him to encompass her entire being. She needed to feel alive. Raki was going to beg Daddy Nigel to penetrate her vaginally, but this worked too.

Nigel.exe. had been doing fine, even running smoothly, for days. Then someone walked by, and dumped ice water into the CPU.

She was working her hips to get his thick fingers further into her slick hole when he rejoined the world. “Daddy Nigel’s Little Star really want’s his big dick in her greedy hole hmm?” The Romanian purred, adding one then two more fingers beside the others. Watching her gasp in pleasure as they scissored her open. “Daddy Nigel’s going to make it so fucking good my little Star.” The older man promised, adding “Come suck Daddy Nigel’s cock. Get him nice, hard, and wet now.”

Adlai nodded eagerly, deciding she liked sucking Daddy Nigel’s penis. It made her feel good when he enjoyed her mouth. She pulled his half hard length from his boxers. Suckling the fore skin covered spongy tip, as his slick fingers continued to move in her hole. Daddy Nigel wanting his little Star ready for his fat cock to penetrate her tight ass. Raki pulled the skin back before she swallowed more. Working to get him hard, and wet like he wanted.

Nigel pushed her hair out of the way, more than once. He could see why she put it up before sucking his fat dick. Her gleaming brunette locks sure looked beautiful framing her bent head though. His little Star’s mouth full of his cock, cherry lips wrapped around the turgid flesh. God she was so fucking gorgeous.

“Did I make y-you hard, a-and wet enough D-Daddy N-Nigel?” She asked, licking all around his length for good measure.

**~SpDo~**

Nigel cursed, A Lot, when he actually started to sink his sizable, lubed dick past her puckered rim. Her mouth parted in surprise as he stretched her hole even wider. Nigel pressed fingers to her clit, and she moaned, her heels pressing into his own ass cheeks, and forcing him in deep. “God fucking damn little Star!” The Romanian exclaimed, pulling back only to slide forward. Her slick, and so, so tight hole, almost pulling him in. He rubbed her clit, and pussy lips with a bit more force as she arched herself just enough, then started to wiggle and roll her hips. 

“Oh! O-oh yes Daddy Nigel, your little Star f-feels your um hard cock s-so deep. P-please harder Daddy Nigel.” Adlai stated, voice monotone, but her toes curled, and her skin shivered in pleasure. “P-please Daddy Nigel f-fuck your little Star’s greedy hole h-harder.” Raki begged again, feeling a more intense pleasure than either plug had provided. Wanting, needing to feel even more, and really needing to cum as well.

“My fucking perfect little Star begs so pretty for Daddy Nigel.” The Romanian replied, grabbing for the headboard. With his free hand. Giving him leverage to pound into her. His pace bordering on frantic as his hips slammed into her ass. Her legs pushed so far up, and out she was basically bent double. Adlai was so gone she’d dropped his name, and was calling ‘Daddy, and y-yes’, like those were the only words she knew. Nigel was pretty sure she’d cum once already, but he was never satisfied with Just once. Not when it came to making his little Star orgasm, anyway. He’d put the bullet somewhere easy to get to in anticipation, since his little Star had seemed to really enjoy when he used it on her last time. The Romanian quickly grabbed the silver toy, teasing her wet, but empty cunt, and stiff clit with it. Her head dropped back, every muscle shook, and she squirted onto his hand.

Nigel gave her two more of the same before emptying himself deep inside her. They’d had the condom talk before Tervor, and his dead, asshole goon squad had ruined it all. Both of them were clean, and she was on an injected pill that lasted five years. It wouldn’t be as tight, but Nigel still couldn’t wait to feel her silky pussy walls against his bare cock. She grimaced when he pulled free, some of his thick creamy spend dribbling out. The Romanian grinned, flipped her to her stomach, and started to ‘clean’ his cum from her deliciously abused hole. Soothing her puffy rim with soft flicks of his tongue. He’d tasted his own spunk like this before, but laving a line from her dripping cunt to her cum filled hole, made it the best thing ever.

“O-oh Daddy Nigel t-that’s so…” Adlai moaned, her slim fingers reached down, and grabbed the shiny silver egg like toy. She turned it on medium, and started to circle it around her clit. “P-please Daddy Nigel. P-please don’t s-stop.” Raki begged, as she felt another orgasm build. “Daddy N-Nigel likes making his little Star cum, y-yes?” She asked, moaning at the combined sensations of the toy, and his tongue.

“Daddy Nigel really fucking does my perfect little Star. He really fucking does.” The Romanian replied. Deciding to grab the star plug, to keep her filled with his cum for a while. No way would Darko ever have her working the Day after being kidnapped/saved from Russians after all. The slightly younger Romanian, probably wouldn’t schedule his little Star at all for at least the rest of the week, for that matter. Last time they’d tried having her wear the toylonger. Adlai ended up having to confess to Daddy Nigel that she’d had to take the star plug out early. She explained how wearing the plug during pole dancing was distracting. She’d had to stop practicing to masturbate, and even stressed to him, that such distractions could be dangerous for said pole dancers, especially considering the moves she usually performed. Raki thought he’d punish her for being naughty, but he promised her more orgasms that night for explaining herself to him, instead.

She saw the plug, immediately knew his plan, and moaned in delight. “Oh! Y-yes please Daddy Nigel, p-please put the plug in my u-um hole. Please keep y-your little Star f-filled with your um c-cum.” Raki stated/begged, tone steady, but her body started to squirm excitedly.

“Turn up the fucking toy little Star, but don’t cum while Daddy Nigel plugs your hole.” The older man instructed, and she almost eagerly did as he asked. “Stay just like that for Daddy Nigel my little Star, and make sure you tell Daddy if you’re close.” The Romanian instructed as he lubed up the plug. He fucked her with the toy, edging her till she begged to cum. Then making sure she had two more orgasms before carrying her to the shower.

“Thank y-you Daddy N-Nigel. I-I can only feel y-you now.” Adlai remarked into his neck, watching his tattoo, as he swallowed. A pleasant sort of sore suffusing her body, and the plug keeping Daddy Nigel’s semen inside felt almost comfortable. 

“Good.” The Romanian’s answer was a pleased sort of gruff.

Mission Accomplished. 


	14. One Love One House

Adlai only worked part time at Crystal Rain. So, days off weren’t weird. What was weird, was the way Nigel almost never left her side. He even sat through Two Space Lectures at her University. One on Dwarf Stars, and another on Black Holes. Raki decided on wearing a skirt to the first one. For no other reason, than she wanted to show off her new thigh high leather boots. Seventy percent of the way through, Daddy Nigel snuck his hand up along her bare thigh, pushing her panties aside, and fingered her now exposed cunt, until she came with a quiet sigh of his tittle. Adlai wore a slightly shorter skirt to the second lecture. Also wearing the star plug. Said toy’s presence barley hidden by her thin boy short panties. Daddy Nigel even picked out the skirt, right after he stuffed her tight ass full of his cum, and worked in the plug. Discretely pressing against it while they walked to the lecture hall. Nigel’s hand in just the right place as he kept her in his arms. 

They’d sat in the back and wanked each other off through the end of said lecture. It was rare that there was ever New information, but Raki loved space, so she’d signed up for the Discussing Space, class, anyway. It had been nice to be around others with the same interests. Twice a week for two hours, anyway. Now, with Daddy Nigel’s thick fingers circling her stiff clit, she thought she might be enjoying them even more.

Nigel was the only one to ever notice the glare, the muscled frat boy would give them. Almost every time Adlai would snuggle closer to the older man. The Romanian would look over, and sure enough the same fuck face would be scowling. Not wanting to tempt fate Nigel behaved, mostly. He wasn’t about to stop her, when she ducked down to swallow his fat cock. The Romanian’s clever fingers already buried in her wet pussy, as she took him in further. Raki was getting better at swallowing more of him, but she wasn’t at deep throating yet. He looked up even as her silky walls clamped down, and her soft, muffled orgasmic moan around him, triggered his own release. The older man emptied spurts of creamy cum into her sweet, and so eager mouth.

A look of absolute murder was directed at them. The Romanian looked steadily back, then just licked his imperceptibly wet fingers. Before turning to kiss the traces of his own cum from her lips. Fleetingly Nigel thought, the frat boy must be an ex that his little Star never thought to mention. Raki never asked him about any of his past relationships. So, the older man never asked her about hers either. He’d be sure to ask tonight though; this guy was really starting to tweak his still fried nerves.

**~SpDo~**

Adlai still had stuff in her dorm, but a lot of her things had found their way to Nigel’s penthouse. She bit her lip, he’d never asked her to move in, it just kind of happened. Raki quickly started to try, and get her possessions packed away; making it so they would fit easily in a single corner. Surely Daddy Nigel would be ok with her taking just a small corner for her things. She also wrote out lists of what was in each suitcase, so she would know where to look, when she needed something. It was a good plan, and she loved making lists!

Nigel shut the door, and looked around, what was different? Then he realized Adlai’s stuff was gone, all of it. He heard the shower going, and there was an open suitcase on the bed. “Fucking going somewhere my little Star?” The Romanian inquired, keeping his tone light to not unintentionally upset her. Even though this was reminding him of the time he caught Gabi trying to leave, and it was putting him on edge. 

Raki literally popped out of the bathroom, naked, obviously ready to get under the water. “Oh! N-no Daddy N-Nigel I j-just didn’t know if y-you wanted m-my possessions everywhere. S-so I put t-them back into my suitcases. I-I made l-lists, so I know w-where things are.” She looked so excited, and proud of herself. He felt every ounce of tension leave his body at her infectious grin. “I-I’m s-sorry for, for… W-well I’m sorry, my things will only take up a-a small corner n-now. I-I hope that’s OK Daddy Nigel.” Adlai added, looking at the floor. Her tone never showed it, but he could tell she was more worried about upsetting him than she was able to convey.

“My Sweet little Star will you move in with Daddy Nigel?” He asked with a grin, adding. “I know the whole idea of moving is fucking hard for you, so just put your shit back around the place, and we’ll keep going like usual, a slow move, your stuff gets here when it gets here ok?”

**~SpDo~**

He shut off the water and pulled her out of the bathroom. The open case crashing to the floor to make room for them. “Touch yourself my fucking perfect little Star.” Nigel husked, sitting back, watching her caress her breasts as he got his shirt and undershirt off. He reached out to rub fingers through the plush lips of her sex, while he got his belt off, and his pants open. The Romanian fell into her, capturing her head with large, gentle hands, as he held her mouth to his. Hips rolling into hers as she struggled to get the rest of his clothes off, and his very pleasing cock free.

“P-please Daddy Nigel, um p-please fuck your little Star’s um tight pussy.” Adlai recited the line she’d been practicing all day. Proud of herself for barely stuttering as she did. He groaned hotly in her ear, the steady roll of his hips stuttering.

Luckily Nigel.exe had been upgraded, and was ready for shit like this.

“Daddy N-Nigel has a very large penis, I think a vaginal o-orgasm, maybe t-two first would help, b-but that’s up to D-daddy Nigel, not his little S-star.” Raki added almost offhandedly. 

The Romanian just slid down, ginned at her, then pushed her legs up, and out. The first lick was always the best. She yelped, then settled in with a steady moan. One hand still at her chest. The other reaching down to tease her own clit. “Fucking gorgeous, my perfect little Star.” Nigel praised, lapping at her till her juices covered his lips. She was soaked, but he was still larger than anything she’d had in her sweet cunt so far. So, he lubed himself up well before lining his turgid length up with her dripping pussy. Nigel actually caught her blue gaze as he bottomed out in one forceful thrust.

“Move p-please Daddy N-Nigel. Make your little S-Star feel good.” Adlai asked, voice steady, but he’d seen her wince. Without hesitation the Romanian pulled back nearly to the tip, and drove back in. repeating the move till she moaned. “Oh! Oh! D-Daaaddy Ni… Oh…Oh…Oh y-yes Daddy Nigel!” Raki cried as he yanked her hips into his.

Adlai’s back arched perfectly, and he licked a trail up her sweat sheened abdomen. Reveling in the drenched silk feel of her walls squeezing him, as his hips bucked. “Fucking hell! Daddy Nigel’s little Star’s sweet fucking cunt is so wet, and tight.” The Romanian praised, her toes curling as he pounded into her stretched pussy. He leaned in, and sucked on the stiffened nipples of her subtly moving breasts. Still suckling even as he hoisted her up onto his knees. Her petite form so easy to manipulate, but also so deceptively strong. “Ride Daddy Nigel’s fat cock my little Star.” The older man instructed, both gasping as the position let him thrust deeper.

“Oh! I-it’s so deep Daddy Nigel. Y-your large p-penis is so f-far inside me.” Adlai gasped, even as she bounced in his lap. This was so much better than she thought it would be. The Romanian was forceful, but not rough. His tongue danced with hers, and she started to move her hips around finding the angle that gave her the most pleasure. “Oh! Yes! Daddy Nigel. Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Oh yes!” She started crying out when they broke apart for air.

The Romanian was glad no one still in the club below, would be able to hear them. Who knew an uninhibited Adlai Raki, was loud during good sex? “That’s it my fucking perfect little Star. Tell Daddy Nigel how fucking good riding his big dick makes you feel.” The older man purred, holding her hips down, while his own bucked up into her. Her ass was tighter, but her cunt’s silky walls held him just as perfectly. Each thrust punctuated by her cries. The sound only stopping when he kissed her. Nigel’s hold must be bruising her petite waist, but neither seemed to care. Her young athletic body contorting, and moving in all the right ways. “Fuck! My little Star’ s pussy is so good. Come on Star cum on Daddy Nigel’s fat cock.”

Adlai fell against him, a thin sheen of sweat along her skin. Her fingers curled through the fur on his chest. She sucked on the digits of her free hand, and brought them to where his length was slamming into her. Raki pressed the wet pads to her clit, swirling them around the way she liked. Feeling her orgasm building even faster. Suddenly he was suckling gently at her stiff nipples again, and the mass of sensations made her sex clamp then release in waves. He kept right on going as she knew he would. Laying her back again then kissing her before he reached up to brace against the headboard.

“How many my little Star? How many fucking orgasms do you want Daddy Nigel to give you?” The Romanian grinned down at her, adding. “Tell Daddy Nigel little Star. Tell him, or I’ll edge you at least 8 times.” The older man warned with a purr. 

She whimpered out a moan, she was close again already, she didn’t want him to stop. “S-six p-please Daddy Nigel your little Star wants six orgasms.” Adlai decided, it sounded like a reasonable number, and he seemed to approve. They both came this time, his cum filling her first, and causing her to drench his cock in her juices.

The older man pulled free, but he didn’t leave her for long. Slicked fingers started exploring her neglected hole. His tongue started lapping at his own cum, that was dribbling out of her pleasingly pounded pussy. “Keep your legs up, stay in fucking position for Daddy Nigel now my little Star. Daddy Nigel has four more orgasms to give.” The Romanian chided, and she moaned yet again as she quickly complied, keeping her legs up, and out like he liked. “Good little Star, so fucking good for Daddy Nigel.” The older man ended up getting her to orgasm five more times. He’d recovered enough to fuck her in the ass through two of them. In between those, he’d grabbed the ‘trusty’ bullet, and played with the plug while he pressed the other toy to her sensitive clit.

Somehow, she managed to keep her position. Even when he surprised her, by not stopping after the fourth. Adlai gasped as she felt his erection push into her hole again. Displacing some of the cum already there. “D-Daddy N-Nigel?” Raki blurted, this was not what she’d asked for. Had she counted wrong? Was she in trouble?

“Good little Stars get extra rewards. Take this for Daddy Nigel, my fucking good little Star.” He explained, as he pushed in even further. She moaned as her body opened for him, and he sank all the way in. Neither caring about the noise, his hard cock in her already seed filled hole, made.

Her anus felt so warm and loose. The silver toy on full, and she just let the sensations wash over her sensitive skin. Suffusing her body with pulse after pulse of dizzying pleasure. Whoever said Anything was better than sex, never met Daddy Nigel. She couldn’t form words; this must be what Beth meant when she had said that Andrew ‘fucked her so hard last night that she forgot what day it was’. Maybe it was Tuesday?? Adlai didn’t know. 

“Cum for Daddy Nigel my little Star. Cum Now!” The Romanian ordered, and her entire body snapped taught, cunt squirting more than he’d seen, but still nothing like that broad in his favorite porn flick from when he was younger. He thrust as deep as he could into her three more times Before the older man filled her gaping hole with even more thick cum. She was right at the line of bliss, and over sensitization, whimpering when he pulled free. Bullet still buzzing in her clenched fingers, her 8thorgasm was weak, and not even really on purpose, but her body was on a role, and each time she spilled now. It only meant the excess ran over, but the ‘glass’ was still full. He held her close, waiting for her to come back to him. “Right where you fucking belong my little Star.” 

The buzzing was gone, her body was only filled with Daddy Nigel’s cum. The first thing Adlai really noticed was the Romanian’s arms held tight around her. “A-always Daddy Nigel.” 

**TBC...**


	15. A bodyguard, a naughty little Star, teasing Darko, and the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of hitting 20 chapters and then a sequel! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Three weeks had come, and gone since Tervor, now it was Daddy Nigel she saw when she slept. Or the new routine she was working on to surprise him for his party. It was Nigel’s birthday in a week, and Darko was organizing a huge celebration for him. Well, to Adlai it was huge anyway. To the Romanian’s it was probably a fairly small gathering. Raki was planning two songs, and they were a Lot sexier than her usual routines were. Darko had warned her that it was a ‘big party’, and a fair few would be watching her. She told him she still wanted to do it, and he nodded with a smile. Now she was headed to meet Beth, and Sasha who had agreed to help the teen with her idea.

It had taken at least two weeks before Nigel would let her leave the club alone…ish. Even now Tonny walked with her, always alert, but oddly un-suffocating in his constant protection. The bald, but still handsome young man, only checked in with Darko now. Mostly because they figured out early on, Daddy Nigel couldn’t be trusted not to take Everything as Something. Despite Mr. Darko’s want for their ‘Star’ to be protected. The Romanian ‘brothers’ still had a club to run.

So, Darko had hired Cliff as a new ‘bouncer’, and Tonny became Adlai’s full time unofficial/official bodyguard. The young man had even started to learn about her Asperger’s, and how to recognize if she was about to have a break down. He’d often let her ramble on about her classes, or just Space in general, and though she knew he was there to do a job, it felt like she’d made a new friend.

**~SpDo~**

Raki was still meeting the other women at the studio later, but Daddy Nigel liked to watch her practice as well, and he said he had the pole put in just for her, so, here she was. Adlai would get the hard moves practiced now, so she could concentrate on learning how to be more sexy tonight. She hoped Beth would be in a better mood, but with the way things were going with Buchwald’s current relationship. Raki doubted it.

Nigel made it halfway through his little Star’s practice, before giving in, and palming himself eagerly. She was wearing an old ’d t-shirt of his that she’d cropped a bit off of for better movement. Her enticing, pert, and purple boy short covered ass, kept peeking out from under the cut hem like it was teasing him. “If Daddy Nigel’s perfect little fucking Star doesn’t stop shaking her tight ass like that. Daddy Nigel might have to spank his little Star for being such a tease.” The older Romanian grinned, and she stopped with a squeak, turning to him.

“I’m s-sorry Daddy Nigel.” Adlai stated, trying her best to look chastened. 

“Does my little Star Want Daddy Nigel to give her a spanking?” Nigel asked teasingly, and to his surprise she nodded. Looking almost shyly at him, but not really, more like, eager. “You could have just fucking asked my little Star.” The older man replied with a light chuckle. Licking his teethe in anticipation of getting his palms all over her pert ass, and silky smooth skin. 

“I-I’m always Daddy Nigel’s Good little Star. I w-wanted to know what it w-would be like i-if I was bad. Maybe y-you’d like it. Maybe I-I would? The w-women in the porn f-films seemed to l-like the spanking, even the p-paddle was often enjoyed.” Adlai explained, monotone steady, stutter light. She was almost blushing, worrying the cut bottom of the t-shirt, and shifting from foot to foot. Raki’s blue gaze somewhere around his shoulder; trying not to think of how excited she was to experience an erotic spanking.

“Well fuck, Adlai. Star if you want, I’ll fucking take you to a friend’s sex shop, and we’ll get Any-fucking-toy or ‘thing’ you think we should try.” Nigel offered, with a stunned kind of chuckle. Moving to grasp her tiny, but lithe waist in his large hands. Pulling her into him, her slim body fitting perfectly against his larger frame. 

She looked up at him, never really catching his gaze for long. “I-I don’t think I-I’m what they call a ‘pain slut’, b-but I think a paddle, o-or a f-flogger might be sexually arousing.” Adlai blurted, proving just how much, she really had thought about this. She gasped when Daddy Nigel’s fingers snuck under her panties to squeeze her ass. “I-I’m feeling very sexually aroused. W-will you please spank y-your little Star Daddy Nigel?” Raki inquired even as a sneaky fingertip started to rub along her puckered rim.

The Romanian didn’t think it was possible to say no to his fucking perfect little Star, ever.

**~SpDo~**

“Two! T-thank you Daddy Nigel.” She intoned, after his palm connected with her bare ass. The older man’s thick fingers caressed her skin every time before he hit again. Adlai dutifully counted each spank, sure to also thank him after as well. Just how Daddy Nigel had wanted her too, and when they played; making Daddy Nigel happy was her only goal, nothing else mattered. The Romanian was in charge, and she could forget the world for a little while.

“Three more, Daddy Nigel’s fucking gorgeous curious little Star. What does my little Star need to remember to do, hmm?” The older man asked when he spanked her the fourth time, the smack falling a bit harder for emphasis. The older man teased a fingertip around her pucker again, as he waited for her to answer him. Bringing two fingers to his mouth. Sucking on two digits first, then slowly inserting them into her tight hole.

“Four, thank y-you Daddy Nigel. U-um a g-good little Star needs t-to um to a-ask Daddy Nigel for what s-she wants. U-um Instead of m-making him punish his little Star in u-um in o-order to get i-it.” She answered, trying not to moan at what he was doing. This was her punishment, but God did Daddy Nigel’s teasing feel so good. A fifth smack came, and she barely remembered to say the right words.

“That’s right my fucking perfect little Star.” He replied as he gave her the last spank. The silky skin of her ass had turned a very pleasing shade of pink. “on all fucking fours my little Star.” Nigel purred as he removed his fingers, and she crawled up the bed. He positioned her further, and she ended up looking like a fucking Omega presenting for her fucking Alpha. Nigel faintly wondered if ‘mating/heats’ would be a thing she might like to at least try at some point.

His fat, lubed cock slid into her already damp sex, and fingers now slick with the same lube, pushed past her rim again. Adlai felt a tiny jolt of pain as her Daddy Nigel’s hips connected with her sensitive ass. It only made the pleasure from his thrusts, sharper, and she moaned. “Oh! Oh! Daddy Nigel p-please please harder Daddy Nigel.” Raki cried out, and he yanked her hips back, sending more jolts of pleasure/pain through her body. Another thick finger joined the other two in her tight hole, and she did that thing where her vocabulary narrowed to ‘yes’, and ‘Daddy’.

He pounded into her over, over, over, and over again. Till they were both covered in light sheens of sweat, and panting for breath. “Cum for Daddy Nigel my gorgeous fucking little Star. Cum Now!” The Romanian ordered. Always wanting her to cum first. Her body tensed, and knowing they both still had a full day, he let himself go with her. “My fucking perfect little Star.” Nigel hummed, falling over her unwinding body, after gently removing his fingers. He nuzzled at her neck, thinking of what giving her a mating bite might be like. Suddenly the Romanian turned her over, kissing down her body. Heading for her cum filled cunt. The older man would have beat on whoever told him before, but Now he could honestly say he loved to taste his own cum. Only, FUCKING ONLY, if it was paired with the taste of his little Star as well. He could never taste her enough times, and there was something about knowing his spunk was there because he ‘put’ it there. He pushed his fingers back into her hole as he started to lap at the trails of spend along her thighs. She was sitting up enough to reach a hand to the back of his head, gently, but firmly directing his eager mouth to her dripping pussy.

Adlai dropped the Daddy game, when she really just needed/wanted to be in control again. The effects of her ordeal with the Russians changing her in weird ways. Raki still sounded like herself, still stuttered, and generally acted like a sexual novice would. Unless she called him Daddy Nigel however, Adlai didn’t want/like to be passive during sex. Even before figuring out the tell, Nigel, was more than happy to accommodate his gorgeous little Star. Her head flopped back as he enthusiastically lapped at her delightfully pounded cunt. “Oh!” she gasped, fingers clenching in his hair, keeping him in place against her plush, wet lower lips.

Not that the Romanian, had any desire whatsoever to move at the moment, but still. 

His phones insistent ‘bleating’ from the floor made him curse. Nigel took an apologetic lick, when he felt her hand release him. He scrambled to find the phone, and she was so blissed out she didn’t even move to cover herself. “What!?”

“Stop fucking the little Star dick weed, and get down here. I have deals you need to sign off on.” Darko joked, not realizing he was on speaker.

“Who said I was fucking her?” The older Romanian snorted, dragging fingers lazily through Adlai’s glistening folds while she teased her own clit. Nigel brought his shimmery fingers to her mouth. Letting her lick off her juices, and his cum off the digits. When his fingers were clean, wet with spit only, he brought them back to her almost displayed cunt only to keep repeating the pattern much to her delight.

“Why else would you not be down here yet?” Darko snorted knowingly.

“Fair point…” Nigel had to concede.

“Right. So, pull out, and get down here already nenorocrit.” 

“Beth said it’s r-rude to leave r-right in the middle of c-coitus. Unless it’s a-a matter of l-life or death.” Raki intoned, even as she rocked against Nigel’s fingers. She heard Romanian cursing, and then Mr. Darko asked, ‘why the fuck he was on fucking speaker’.

There was a pause, another curse, and then. “Fine, 20 minutes, but the nenorocrit better be presentable, Star.” The younger Romanian warned without heat, already knowing he could afford giving them the extra time, and really having no want to make her upset.

“Y-yes, thank you Mr. D-Darko. I will m-make sure h-he is presentable, but w-we have to g-go. I-I’d very m-much like Nigel to put his mouth b-back on my vagina.” She answered without preamble, biting back a moan, when Nigel’s fingers pushed deeper inside her slippery sex. His thumb was still, but the rock of her hips moved the digit over her clit. 

“Mother fuck!... If I didn’t need your help to run this club jack ass. You would be Dead right now. 20 minutes!” Darko hissed, knowing he was off speaker. Without another word he immediately hung up.

20 minutes wasn’t much, but he got her off twice more. Once using the Star plug, telling her to wear it through class, and think of him. She answered with, ‘I always t-think of you Nigel. I love y-you’, and he drove his reawakened erection back into her empty pussy as he kissed her hard. Adlai cried his name, squirting onto his fat cock as it thrust into her a few more times.

**~SpDo~**

Before the Romanian had left her, she made sure he was dressed presentably. Raki didn’t want him to look like he’d just arrived from a back room tryst, and now she was getting ready for her own commitments. The toy was nestled securely in her arse, and seeing it made her smile. Adlai admired the way the toy stood out against her skin as she changed. Part of her wanted to touch it, but she really only liked to pleasure herself without Daddy Nigel when she had to.

Adlai wondered when just being left alone, had stopped being enough for her?

The simple, stray thought, making her remember something she had tried to push down for so long. An event that had ended up changing something fundamental deep down in Raki. Maybe Daddy Nigel was changing it back. After all, she was starting to let people close. Adlai was starting to have friends again.

Raki knew why the event that had changed her 14 year old self, had happened. She even saw the logic in why it had. The circumstances leading up to, and during made the whole thing seem almost, good. When the euphoria, then the shock cleared. The realization set in. But he hadn’t misled her, he’d explained it all. Nothing could change the inevitable outcome, even if he’d stayed. Adlai had tried to be eternally angry, had tried to hate him for his decision, but she just couldn’t. Even now, she still loved him. She’d always love him. No more or less than she loved Her Daddy Nigel, her heart could hold more than one. Raki really should tell Nigel about what had happened back then. Explain to the Romanian why he meant so much to her. Why she’d never willingly leave the older man. She’d only ever go, if he himself wanted it. Surely, it would destroy her, but Adlai would leave if Nigel asked/told her to.

Raki would find the right time to tell Daddy Nigel everything, if there ever was one. Right now though, she had classes to get to.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

Her taste still lingering on his tongue, he took the lift down to the office level. Running a hand through his hair as he entered to see Darko on the phone. Nigel went to pour a scotch, pouring one for his business partner too. He set the second glass down on the desk, and went to sit in a plush leather chair. Starting to Really listen to Darko’s phone conversation

“…In a coma, no possibility of regaining mobility when he does come out of it. Well, I hope you’re not expecting a fucking apology. You’re lucky Nigel didn’t kill the shit stain. God fucking knows I couldn’t have stopped him even if I fucking wanted to.” Darko growled, taking a drink from his scotch.

There was a pause while the other person spoke.

“Look Viktor, we do appreciate it. But I know we’d All feel better if we could hear this from Alexie himself. Tell you what. Nigel’s birthday party is in a week. Adlai is performing… …Yeah, yes. Ok we’ll plan on six.” Darko hung up after the customary goodbyes. Rubbing his temples in frustration before grabbing the drink, and downing it in one.

“So, what did you Really need me here for?” Nigel asked with a smirk, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting up. His little Star didn’t like him smoking in the penthouse. Now that she was there most of the time, he stopped when he was home at least. It was good to finally be able to smoke again. The older Romanian took a long drag before speaking. “Adlai will want to know if I look ok. She’s worried, she made Mr. Darko upset.” The older Romanian added.

“You look fine, it’s a deal not an awards ceremony.” The younger man snorted, only to have Nigel glare. “I’ll text her Right now ok. Don’t need her busting in here apologizing while we’re ‘talking’ with the Serbs.” The younger Romanian replied. Darko grabbed his regular use mobile after realizing Nigel was being completely serious. Their Star, gate crashing a drug de al was, all to likely if he didn’t. 

Of course, it was a deal. Because why else would his business partner care when he got here? Though, there were also actual papers Darko needed him to sign as well.

There were Always papers Darko needed him to sign.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a major plot bomb drop. And its two fold, really going to shake things up!
> 
> Any guesses?? 
> 
> I’m waiting to update tags so I don’t give it away ^_^


	16. Final Rehearsal

Beth wasn’t going to show for practice again tonight, at least her best friend had texted both times to tell Adlai beforehand. It made the teen sad because she missed her best friend; but Raki had also noticed something was off with Buchwald the past couple of weeks. The younger brunette was honestly glad to be working on the Romanian’s present without Beth’s prickly attitude to deal with too. Practice had gone quite well the last time. Sasha declaring, the teen would be more than ready for the party, especially after tonight’s rehearsal. Tomorrow they just had to go shopping for costumes. Adlai was sure she could handle the outing, since she’d really be shopping for Daddy Nigel, and not for herself.

The older woman had agreed with Tonny. That a quick dry run of the entire set at the club was also a good idea. Raki concurred that the logic was sound. It made sense that they should make sure everything worked as well there as it did here. Now they’d just need to get her Daddy Nigel out of the club so they could do just that.

Tonny was a comforting presence by Raki’s side as always, ‘talking’ to Mr. Darko as they headed for the studio. Her ‘bodyguard’ sat in the lobby at first. The older young man was always alert, though all of them knew, nothing was likely to happen. He’d diligently keep watch as the other studio patrons came, and went around him. Never complaining of boredom, or about the futility of what he was doing. Then he started to wait in the corner of the actual practice room. He honestly admired Adlai’s beauty, and skill. Secretly though, he often watched Sasha, and wished he had the courage to ask her for another, more private dance.

Tonny had vehemently promised not to reveal anything about the routine to Mr. Nigel. The first time the then, three women had agreed to let him stay inside their practice room. Adlai had made him pinky swear not to ruin her surprise. He chuckled, but kept the promise faithfully. Especially after the older dancer helping Raki had kissed him on the cheek as ‘payment’. The bald young man had blushed furiously, and sputtered out a response. 

After these ‘practices’ were done. Mr. Nigel would most likely, still have Tonny follow/shadow Raki when she went to her college classes. The professors didn’t entirely know why he was there, but as long as Tonny didn’t cause a disruption. They were ok with the bald young man being there. The older Romanian had mentioned, The Frat Boy with a chip on his shoulder, back when Tonny had started to be Adlai’s Out of Club Security. Apparently, Brent, and Adlai had gone on a few dates last year, but unbeknownst to her, it hadn’t ended as well between them as she thought it had.

If the bald young man’s presence kept Said frat boy at bay. Tonny’s continued presence by Raki’s side, was well worth it in the end. The bald young man had always taken his work seriously. Not only was protecting everyone’s Star ‘His’ job now, and something the Romanian’s paid him well for doing. But Tonny had decided long ago, he was Totally With said Romanians.

Everyone knew after all, you were either With them, or you were Not. 

**SpoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

**Nigel’s Penthouse.**

_Nighttime…_

Adlai stepped under the water, letting the heat sink into her well used muscles. She managed to get through washing her hair, and soaping her skin before he joined her. She moaned as the Romanian’s impressive erection pressed into her backside, and his fingers swirled patterns in the suds on her skin. He murmured a sigh of content into her flowery smelling skin. “M-missed you too Daddy Nigel.” Raki sighed, the stutter near gone like it was with Beth. He gently cupped her smallish breasts. Rolling her slippery nipples between his fingertips while the spray, and her hands continued to wash the rest of the soap away.

“You feel so fucking perfect my little Star.” The older man hummed. Glad to have her in his arms again. He started trailing open mouthed kisses along her clean neck as he gently pressed slick fingers passed her rim. They started keeping lube everywhere. It was just more practical, and convenient that way. “So hot, and ready for me my perfect fucking Star.” Nigel purred, loving how easily she opened for him. Constantly wearing the star plug must be keeping her inner muscles relaxed, able to take his fat cock at any time he wanted. Yet, Adlai’s tempting hole always felt so fucking tight despite his training.

She moaned, pressing back into his teasing touch. “P-please Daddy Nigel, please fuck your little Star’s u-um tight hole.” Raki begged, when the older man added another two fingers. Immediately starting to twist, and scissor them. The practice had been good, but she felt even better having coitus with her Daddy Nigel. The multiple orgasms certainly didn’t hurt either. Her foot settled onto the bathtub lip when he lifted her leg. Then he gently removed his fingers in preparation. She could feel him as he lined his length up, pressing his spongy tip against her relaxed rim. “Oh! Oh! Daddy Nigel. Oh, oh p-please! Put y-your large penis inside.” She gasped forgetting to be sexy, and hoping he didn’t mind. She just wanted to feel him so badly. Adlai moaned almost in relief when he sank his thick cock into her hole with little resistance. The stretch of her inner walls, sending shivers of pleasure through her. 

The Romanian yanked her hips back as he thrust forward, setting up a steady pace. Still slick fingers moved to rub against the folds of her empty cunt, his thumb relentlessly teasing her clit. “Fucking perfect, like you were made for Daddy Nigel’s thick cock my fucking gorgeous little Star.” The older man praised as he bucked his hips harder. Bringing her through her first orgasm, and easily into a second. Raki’s juices squirting onto the older man’s still moving hand as her muscles shook. 

He suddenly, but gently pulled himself out. Her hole gaping, and dripping his cum. Nigel quickly cleaned them both off, then stopped the shower. Carrying her also wet form to their bed. The Romanian easily pushing Raki into his favorite position for her, before bending to eat her sweet pussy. She keened, and moaned as he fucked her to an orgasm with the toy before working the star plug back in all the way. Adlai couldn’t seem to find words right now, and Daddy Nigel didn’t appear to mind. Especially when she took the opportunity to flip him. They both knew he could stop her, but the Romanian went easy, intrigued by this move.

“M-my turn.” Raki grinned at the older man. Holding his arms back, nuzzling at the fur on his chest. Feeling like she wanted to be in control now. Thankful he was always more than willing to let her be.

“Going to fucking ride me, gorgeous?” Nigel grinned, dropping their tittles, That Kind of play time was over. The Romanian watched for her next move, not even trying to get free of her admittedly light hold.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his sturdy hips. Grasping his length, wetting it with her juices, and then directing the turgid flesh to the opening of her waiting sex. Adlai was able to kiss him as she slowly sank her dewy cunt right onto his fat cock. Her mouth parted as her silky walls stretched to accommodate his uncut dick. “Oh! Oh! Nigel y-you’re so very deep.” Raki moaned, and the older man was fighting to keep still while she eased into the position.

He’d had her up on his knees, but this was slightly different. The second she asked him to move, the Romanian’s hands engulfed her slim hips. Directing her as his own hips canted upward. “Fucking hell Adlai, your pussy is so wet for me gorgeous. It’s so fucking tight. I’m not going to fucking last.” Nigel admitted, this position making her squeeze his dick in all the right ways.

“I-I want you to um to cum inside, then use your mouth till I o-orgasm as well.” She instructed, and he yanked her hips down with each thrust till he spilled deep in her body. Eating her sweet cunt, and fucking her with the plug through three more orgasms.

Nigel gladly Filling her perfect mouth with his creamy seed when he’d recovered enough for her to suck him off. The two happily indulging in morning anal delight before parting ways.

**SpoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

** _Crystal Rain_ **

_Day Before Party…_

With Darko’s help, and a minor miracle. They’d managed to get Nigel out of the club for a while.

The two performers for Crystal Rain, were doing a quick run through of ‘Star Dust’s’ routines with costumes on right now. “D-do you think N-Nigel will l-like it?” Adlai asked, showing off how the diamond, and pearl embellished costume looked when on her. Needing to be positive before putting the tear away part on over it. The bralette, and ‘booty shorts’ had quite a bit…less, material to them than even the redone Carousel costume did. Sasha had promised her, multiple times already, that the ‘outfit’ was perfect. Even before they had decided to buy it two days ago. Raki however, had to be absolutely sure, tomorrow night was important.

Her performance wasn’t the Only present she had planned for Daddy Nigel’s big day either. No less important, but her special dance took precedence over everything else right now. 

The older woman laughed with a grin. “Hun, you could wear a trash bag tomorrow, and Nigel would still like it.” Sasha smirked as Darko snorted an affirmative. 

“W-why would I-I…oh Oh! You were joking...” Adlai replied in realization. Standing there like she wasn’t sure what to do. The joke hadn’t been reassuring at all. 

“What she said is more than likely fuckin true. But yes, we were joking Star.” The younger Romanian explained, adding. “Sasha here, means that Nigel will love Anything you wear because he loves You.” Darko smiled, hoping to sooth Raki, only his plan, as much as it worked, also backfired.

“O-oh… that makes s-sense. Th-thank you f-for explaining Mr. D-Darko. B-but that s-still doesn’t h-help me. S-should I-I wear s-something else?” Adlai stated looking down. Her tone was even, but her fingers started to ‘tap, tap, tap’ against her bare skin in a clear sign of distress. 

The older woman felt horrible, and rushed to reassure the brunette. “Adlai that outfit looks amazing on you. Nigel will definitely think so too. Won’t he Tonny, Darko?” Sasha asked giving them a look that said, ‘Agree with me for the love of God, Now!’ The two men, were quick to jump on the assurance train, agreeing wholeheartedly with the other dancer’s words.

Raki, now mollified, nodded without a smile, but you could tell she was relieved. She then promptly turned to go put the rest of her costume on. The other three breathed a huge sigh of relief. Helping Adlai do practice run-throughs till the birthday boy was due to return. 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on that second surprise next time. 
> 
> No guesses??


	17. Echoes of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I enjoy writing something it does not mean I Condone or Support it!
> 
> There, we good???
> 
> Anywhoodles, I’ve written really far ahead, and decided to be nice. ^^
> 
> In true Hannibal fashion, you get to know things before the characters do! 
> 
> Yay you!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Earlier that week…**

_ **Hannibal Lecter’s Baltimore Office…** _

“Alright Miss Raki, I’ll be there. Yes, you as well.” The psychiatrist hung up his cell phone with a smile. Apparently Nigel had found a younger lover, and this one might actually be worth it. 

“Raki? Was that…? Who was that Hann?” Hannibal’s lover asked with no small once of shock.

When the Lecter twin had told the younger man, who had just called. The reactions his lover gave him were quite interesting to see. There was excitement, then immediately regret, shame, and…longing. “I must admit, your reaction to her name intrigues me mylimasis.” The psychiatrist purred. Sitting back in his customary seat for when he had ‘regular’ patients. Looking at the younger man expectantly.

“Are we in a session now, Dr. Lecter?” Lee Fallon asked with a teasing smirk, trying to deflect what was about to happen. Even knowing it was a futile gesture. He knew his older lover was very unlikely to backdown. The man was like a bulldog with a bone about these things. A very, very passive aggressive bulldog, but a bulldog with a bone, none the less. 

“Does it need to be Mr. Fallon?” Hannibal returned with a perfectly styled raised eyebrow, looking evenly at his lover. Right now, he was Lee’s ‘Daddy’. The Lecter twin; was also completely ready, and willing to play his lover’s psychiatrist if he needed to, however. “Something obviously happened between the two of you. Something, I’m guessing, she’s been told not to talk about either.” Hannibal added smoothly. Eying the younger man like he dared Fallon to refute what he just said.

The younger man deflated, but still felt defiant enough to fix his lover with a warning glare. “Fine, I’ll tell you what happened, but I mean it Hannibal Lecter. This is Adlai’s story to tell your brother, not yours. Or even mine.” He growled menacingly, knowing his lover’s pension for meddling.

The Lector twin was surprised that Lee still held this level of devotion for his estranged stepsister. Moreover, he knew how his twin felt for the young woman, and the lengths Nigel would inevitably go to for the ones he loved. Hannibal Really did not want to be on the wrong side of That line. Which was a Lot of why he hadn’t seen his twin in so long. Any time he’d tried to talk to Nigel about Gabi, and his dislike of her. Or his disapproval of their relationship. It never ended well. Last time it had come to blows between the twin brothers , and after that unfortunate event. Well, Hannibal just stopped trying.

Now, with that harpy wench gone, and this new promising love interest taking her place. The Lector twin found himself willing to try, and reconnect with his brother again. “Of course, it is mylimasis, I understand completely. Miss Raki, it appears, is quite important to my brother, as well as to you, and therefore must be treated as such.” The older man assured with a soft smile, before patting his knee. An unspoken command to his lover. One that Lee had admitting to liking.

Reassured by the older man’s genuine Sincerity. Fallon moved to sit in his lover’s lap. Not many people could read Hannibal Lecter, but Lee Fallon had been around enough fake faced doctors, and con men, to know when someone was really just shitting you. “What does Daddy want to know?” He asked softly, his chin against his lover’s shoulder as he started to recall the day before he’d willingly left Adlai’s side. 

“Oh Lee, sweet baby boy, Daddy wants to know everything of course.” The psychiatrist purred. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat about to get cream.

Fallon snorted, of course Daddy did.

This was the easy part; this was just a typical heartfelt memory. Lee slowly started talking. “She was only 9 when the crash happened, both parents gone, just like that. Ads was orphaned, and luckily they always look for next of kin before dumping them into the foster system. They found me, and after I was told who she was, I agreed to look after her. Not that she needed it really, it was for legality more than anything.” Lee explained, as Hannibal soothingly ran a hand along his lover’s back. His older partner just letting him talk, and not pushing or prompting. 

“When they first diagnosed me with cancer just a year later. Adlai was the only one who could make me feel better. Her clear blue eyes, that I only saw if I was lucky, her smile when she looked at me, and the way she never shut up about the things she loved. When you know you are going to lose something that good, for no reason at all. It changes the way you see it.” Lee sighed softly, pausing. Then slowly speaking again. “Those three years went by too fast, nothing worked, and the cancer got worse. It destroyed me to do it to her, but when the oncologist gave me ‘the date’. I knew, well, I thought I knew what I had to do. I couldn’t handle the idea of making Adlai watch me die. So, I decided to leave altogether, instead. It took 3 days just to try, and explain to her about me going away, Without a meltdown.” Fallon snorted, trying to forget the way she’d yelled, broke things, and tried to hurt herself.

He took a deep breath; this was probably what his Daddy was waiting for. “The first time she’d ever found me crying about the cancer, she kissed me. Ads didn’t know what else to do. I should have stopped her then, but I didn’t. I let it happen. I welcomed it. After that first time, I Let it happen a lot. We never did more than kiss, but they weren’t just short pecks on the lips either. To hell with it, I was dying, so why not right?” Fallon gave a nervous sort of laugh. “At that point I had already known I was gay, but that didn’t matter. I knew I loved her, that I was attracted to her. The only female I probably ever would feel those things for, and in her own way, she loved me too.” Lee paused as if waiting for his lover to tell him what a creep he was. “I know It’s disgusting, and wrong, you can tell me. I still tell myself the same thing.” He closed his eyes, waiting for the sickened reaction that never came.

Hannibal smiled a little. “It really isn’t mylimasis.” He finally answered, and Lee still looked/felt tense, so the psychiatrist continued. “In medieval times it happened fairly often, that even Full siblings married each other. Cousins as well, would be married to one another all the time. In some cultures, I’m sure they still practice this, and the union will often result in offspring being conceived. Unconventional for our times certainly, but disgusting? Hardly, at least not to me anyway. Though I don’t doubt most would see it as such. I, however, do not. Nor would Nigel, if that is what now worries you.” The Lecter twin informed, sensing that the tension was still hovering around his baby boy. “Lee, Nigel, and I are both hedonists. A couple of times we’ve both been a part of the same orgy. The two of us have also been in sexual polyamorous Relationships apart, but once or twice we were in one together. Do you understand what I’m trying to say Lee.”

Fallon did Not blurt. ‘that you’ve also fucked your sibling before?’ All he could do was nod, and mumble. “Yes Daddy…”

“Tell Daddy the rest baby boy.” The Lecter twin urged, and Lee cleared his throat.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

***Flashback***

** _Raki Household 2015…_ **

His bags were all packed, train tickets safely tucked in one of the pockets. Come tomorrow morning Lee Fallon was leaving, leaving, and never coming back. Never seeing this house again. He wished the rain had waited at least another night. Ads was so upset that she couldn’t show him how the stars looked on the last night he was ever going to see her. Neither said it, but they both knew. He was leaving her so he could die alone. He sighed, and headed for her door, wishing there was something he could do to see her smile one last time.

It happened like it always did, but this was different. Now there was a sense of finality. This was it, the last time he’d taste the night sky in her kiss. The last time he’d feel her small body fit together with his. The last time she’d be in his arms, and he felt the loss, bone deep he felt it.

She gasped at the urgency in his touch, and the way his hips pressed against hers. His hands slipped under her top, no bra to stop him from rubbing at her rosy nipples. Adlai shivered in pleasure as he caressed her smooth skin. “I-I’m feeling sexually excited Lee. A-and your p-penis is very hard. A-are you…” She stuttered, wanting like always to feel more, but never daring to ask him for anything other than what he was willing to give.

He cut her off with another kiss, taking off his flannel button down, but leaving his t-shirt on. His body already thin, making him self-conscious. Despite knowing she wouldn’t care. “I want to show you what it’s supposed to be like to be loved, because I love you Adlai.” Fallon informed, leaning down to kiss her again after she told him she loved him too.

When he was done worshiping every inch of her petite form. Adlai was in nothing, but her panties. She was dazed, and breathless. Her still shimmering nipples, just begged to be suckled at again. Her stepbrother’s pant covered knee, and thigh were damp with juices from her soaked cotton panty covered sex. He’d shown Raki how to please her tempting pussy lips by rubbing against his leg that was fit between her own thighs, and pressed right against her cunt. He’d never heard anything as perfect as Adlai’s cry of completion when she’d orgasmed. 

Lee himself had cum in his pants like a teenager, but her thigh rubbing against his hard cock had felt too good for him to care about it much. He realized she was staring up at her sky light. The clouds must have cleared, and now the stars were showing. Fallon moved them to their sides so they could watch together. Then he pushed his pants off, and pulled her wet panties from her. Lee’s boxer briefs still blocked, but it wasn’t much. 

“I-I really t-think I-I love you Lee.” Raki moaned, as her stepbrother’s hips rocked his erection against her now bare sex. His hand directed her own fingers to play with her wet cunt. Both of them imagining it was his digits inside her instead. It was really his thumb rubbing her stiff clit, and not her own. She Let him suck on said fingers after she orgasmed, and then again, after they had both orgasmed together. 

“I love you too my North Star.” Fallon replied, and she hummed as he kissed her. Long, and searching, committing her to memory. She told him they should clean up, then he could sleep here tonight, if he wanted. They could keep watching the stars.

So, that’s what they did, both of them in clean undergarments curled around each other. Adlai didn’t mention his tears against her shoulder, and he didn’t say anything about the way she held him around her that much tighter.

He left when the Stars disappeared, and the sun first broke the skyline.

_ ***End Flashback*** _

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

** _Hannibal Lector’s Office…_ **

“I never even had the courage or the decency to say goodbye. I left her to wake up alone to an emptier world.” Lee groused, hopping off from Hannibal’s lap, and his lover let him. He started pacing, rubbing at his hair. “She probably hates me Hannibal. She should hate me. Fuck! I hate me.” Fallon shouted, noting the other man’s nose twitch at the swear. “Sorry Daddy.” Lee immediately apologized, looking sheepishly at the floor.

“It’s alright baby boy. I’ll allow it this once considering what we’re discussing. Though, Daddy will have to spank you later, then edge you after.” The psychiatrist stated sternly. He knew his younger lover actually enjoyed the idea, so it wasn’t really a punishment at all. 

“Yes Daddy.” Fallon quickly replied, climbing back into Hannibal’s lap when instructed to. He’d stayed away from Adlai all this time simply because Lee didn’t know if he could control himself around her, and now that he knew he didn’t need to be worried about not being able to. He was honestly feeling less stressed about the trip.

In a couple days he, and Hannibal would be going to New York. He’d see Adlai again, and even if it didn’t work out. Lee would probably still kiss her at least once.

If only to see if he could still taste the night sky on her tongue.

**TBC...**


	18. Reunions, and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even in sequel territory yet ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

** _Nigel’s Birthday Party…_ **

He watched from the sidelines as Adlai hung on the older Romanian’s side, and Lee Fallon had to smile. Nigel Lecter was a hard man not to be enamored with right of the bat. Certainly, even harder to forget if you ever slept with him. A two night sexcapade, was all that was between the Romanian, and the young man until now. Now She was Here, now she was here With Nigel. Knowing a thing, and seeing it, really are entirely different. Lee was honestly happy for Both of them, but he also still wanted Both of them, and Hannibal for himself. His lover/ Lecter twin had been, and was still, openly accepting of, even dare he say, excited at the opportunity this situation was presenting them with. How could adding more lovers to the relationship be a bad thing?

All of their plans of course, hinged on the hope that Raki still felt the same for her stepbrother, and didn’t hate his guts. She had every right to, Every Right, but he hoped she wouldn’t. He watched, and waited for her to be alone.

When Nigel left for his office, and Adlai headed for the back room Lee saw his chance.

“I’m going to go see if I should be waiting in the Bentley.” Fallon declared with a sarcastic grin, hopping off his stool. 

Hannibal simply nodded, giving his lover a smile of encouragement. 

**~SpDo~**

**Crystal Rain Changing Room…**

She was about to put on her mask, when the sound of a throat clearing startled her. “It’s n-not a surprise if y-you peak Daddy Nigel.” Raki intoned, not looking up. Thinking Fallon was the older Romanian trying to ‘sneak’ in.

“You call him Daddy too…kinky, I approve.”

The teen recognized that voice, and when her stepbrother had left four years ago, she’d made a shaky kind of peace with never hearing it again. She looked up, barely catching his clear blue eyes before her gaze settled at his shoulder, endless pools she still dreamed about, despite her wish not to.

“You look good, my North Star.” He smiled encouragingly. Giving her a once over, as he stepped closer, expensive Italian leather shoes looking out of place on his feet. “Very good.” The older young man added, noting the way her costume accentuated her petite, but lithe form.

He was dressed impeccably, and it threw her almost more than his mere presence did. “Lee…!? How a-are you e-even…? Y-you look um o-odd. Those are not t-the type of clothes y-you usually u-um…wore.” Raki stated, not knowing what else to say. Her voice monotone, despite the shock she felt at seeing him alive, much less here, and he chuckled.

“I really have missed you Ads. God, I never realized. I was so sure I’d never… then…” He couldn’t finish the declaration. He wasn’t making any sense. She was trying to think of something to say when Fallon easily yanked her forward, and leaned in instead. His lips found hers, kissing her deeper than a stepbrother maybe should, but she welcomed it.

Adlai Let him pull her even closer as he claimed her mouth for his own. His body felt solid, and strong against hers. It was so unlike the frail form of him that she’d held four years ago. Wishing, but certain it was the last time they’d touch each other. The smooth tang of fermented grapes, his own unique flavor, and something else pleasing hit her taste buds, and she moaned helplessly. Her hands wrapping around toned arms as her body eagerly responded. 

Suddenly he let her go, and she instantly felt the loss. Mewling like a kitten as dread filtered unbidden into her system. Her stepbrother, pulled her back in, feeling horrible for how that night must have changed her. “I won’t leave you Ads.” Lee promised giving her more, softer kisses till she relaxed. “Dance pretty for Daddy Nigel my North Star, I promise, I’ll be here waiting after the show.” The man who was her male doppelgänger, whispered when the last kiss broke.

Fallon distractedly thumbed off the smear of her lipstick from his own lips, as he walked out. Getting to taste her again after what he’d been through was like putting his mouth around a live wire. He felt so alive, looked like he didn’t have to wait outside after all.

He’d be sure to tell Hannibal the good news.

**~SpDo~**

When his younger lover had finally had to explain to Hannibal about his stepsister, and what he still felt for her. The Lecter twin had been surprisingly alright with it. Truthfully, he wasn’t even remotely jealous. Not about to try and stop Lee from acting on the feelings, much less try to talk him out of having them to begin with either. Despite his ability to be, the psychiatrist wasn’t always, or even often, monogamous. He very much enjoyed the poly relationships he quite regularly participated in. Not to mention, himself, and Lee often enjoyed sex with multiple partners involved. So, when his lover walked back with a satisfied smile, his interest was instantly piqued. “Was she surprised to see you?” Hannibal asked with a smooth grin as his lover returned to his side.

“Yes, she thought I was ‘Daddy Nigel’ trying to ruin her surprise. I guess we both have a Daddy Kink.” Fallon gave an amused chuckle, taking a sip of the actually decent wine he’d asked for from the topless server walking around taking orders. “I was honestly angry when you told me Ads was dating/working for Nigel. But for a strip club, this place isn’t all that bad. It’s not skeezy, I don’t feel like I’m going to get hepatitis from the bathrooms, or chairs. And if I wasn’t gayer than a pair of high healed, sparkly rainbow pumps, I might consider getting us a dance from any one of these women.” Lee admitted, watching the dancers walking around in various stages of undress.

“It certainly is better than one imagines a strip club to be.” Hannibal agreed, almost smirking at the faint sheen of sparkly gloss he spied still stubbornly clinging onto Lee’s lips. Smelling a fresh floral scent hanging all over him that must belong to his lover’s stepsister. “Was it satisfying to hold her again mylimasis? Did she taste as sweet as you remember?” He purred, no jealousy, only genuine interest, and even arousal in his tone. Hannibal wondered if the wine had already washed it all away, or if any of her sweetness still clung to his lover’s tongue.

“Kissing her was like coming home, like I remember home being before the cancer anyway. She tasted like Orange soda, and open air. Honey, and the night sky, a universe full of stars in the dark.” Lee replied wistfully, unsurprised when his lover pulled him in. Hoping to find a sample of her taste still lingering in his mouth. 

The younger man was taking the fact that she’d responded so well to him as a good sign. Only time would really tell if he could earn her forgiveness. Fallon remembered explaining what had happened between him, and his stepsister, to his lover. He’d hoped, that when Adlai did tell Nigel about that rainy night four years ago, it would go as well for her as Hannibal had assured/promised Lee it would.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

_ **Changing Room…** _

Adlai watched her apparently not dead, and very much alive stepbrother walking back out to the club floor. You’d think she’d be rattled, but Raki’s world, was oddly enough completely steady. Her beloved stepbrother was alive, he was here, and he wasn’t going to leave her. She fixed her makeup, grabbed her mask, and headed for the stage. Raki knew there were things she needed to tell the older Romanian, now more than ever, but that could come later. 

Everything past Daddy Nigel’s first present was neatly packed away for now. Right now, Adlai had a show to do, and what a show it was going to be. 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Nigel’s POV next chap. 
> 
> No one can tell me Hanners isn’t loving this. No One! Lol ^^;


	19. Nigel’s Surprises

** _Crystal Rain…_ **

The party was in full swing, Nigel Lecter may or may not be buzzed, but it was His party so fuck it. The Romanian took another gulp of his drink. Needing it after talking to Alexie, and some of the other top ring Russian Bratva members, up in the club’s office. It was in writing now. There would be no retaliation for what had been done to Tervor by the Romanian’s , coming from the Russians. People often forgot there were worse things than death. He had no reason to go after the Pakhan’s idiot son again. Tervor would live out his days being spoon fed applesauce, and constantly thinking about how he used to be the Bratva’s golden boy. It was enough for the Romanians. They’d all signed the agreement with names, and thumbprints of blood. The only true way one should make a deal like that iron clad. 

Nigel looked up from the bar as the younger Romanian walked over. “I know that was a bit nerve wracking to do. Especially at your fuckin Birthday party, but it’s done now frate our Star is safe, and the Russians want to keep doing business.” He stated with a triumphant smile, signaling Sasha for two shots. The ‘brothers’ clinked glasses then downed the harder alcohol in one go. Darko noting Sasha give him the thumbs up to signal that Tonny had called, and Star Dust was ready. “Looks like Adlai is set to perform for you. Go sit in in the VIP seat, and try not to have a coronary when you see this, dumb nenorocit.” The younger man laughed, clapping his ‘brother’ on the shoulder before walking away.

Nigel got a top up of his mixed drink, and left the bar for his reserved seat, completely missing the two men excitedly kissing at the other end.

**~SpDo~**

The older Romanian was excited, he always loved watching his little Star perform. The DJ was announcing her, and he could see her waiting. Then the lights dimmed. The Weeknd: Earned It, started to play, and his eyes immediately found her form. Nearly salivating at the fluidity in her movement. The way she arched, touched her own body, and worked the floor during/between complicated tricks on the pole. She’d ripped off her dress pants after about two minutes in, but the white button down covered her petite form like the length of a short skirt would. Showing amazing legs, and a hint of pert squeezable ass, but not much else. He could see flashes of rhinestones outlining black fabric when she stretched, and he tensed in eager anticipation.

There were always cheers, and whistles, but it was hard to ignore that she knew it wasn’t only Nigel’s eyes that would be watching her with heightened intensity. Her beloved stepbrother was alive, Lee had kissed her again. Kissed her like he had, on that night when they’d masturbated together. He’d seemed so confident now, so unbroken, so…sexy. She pushed the thought aside, and kept going, never missing a beat as the song filled her senses. And she let the feeling of the strength, and steady support of the pole in her grip, make everything else drift away. The moves probably looked hard to anyone watching, but to her they were nothing. Especially with the absurdly high healed shoes helping her reach better heights. She teased the garment’s removal, but never fully took off the white button down. Adlai wasn’t done yet. A last twirl as the first song ended, and the next began.

Arianna Grande’s: Dangerous Women, filtered through the speakers.

Nigel literally gulped, if he thought he’d been hard before he was wrong, dead Wrong. She showed better glimpses of her pert ass, and perfect tits to the audience, but still didn’t take off the blasted shirt. Then she climbed up even higher on the pole, and he licked his teeth, he remembered this move. It was like her audition, and the entire club held its breath. Even first time audience members like Lee, and Hannibal, were at the edges of their seats. Star Dust held herself upside down effortlessly with stretched legs only. Her white shirt fluttered to the floor, Nigel’s eyes watched it go as if in a trance. Then his maroon gaze moved up, to see sex incarnate twirling on that pole. Two lengths of thin, almost see through black fabric, connected to a Rhinestone embellished bralette outline of straps. The two lengths just large enough to keep her nipples ‘covered’. The ‘booty shorts’ were also outline straps, but said straps were covered in pearls. The ‘outline’ sitting overtop a black bikini bottom, that was basically a wide g string. She smirked, his perfect fucking gorgeous little Star actually smirked at him, and he thought he might just have that coronary Darko warned him about. 

Hannibal was even more intrigued, and delightedly so. This Star Dust/North Star/little Star AKA Miss. Adlai Raki, was truly a stunning beauty after all. His twin, nor his lover had been exaggerating in the least. She was definitely a talented pole dancer, not just a stripper who also dances using a pole. Not to mention, the way Nigel had hastily disappeared backstage just now, only confirmed that she must be a keen lover, despite her young age, and Asperger’s.

Lee grinned at his lover. “Told you.” He said smugly, as he took a sip of wine. Trying not to be jealous of Nigel. Wondering if he’d actually have the patience to get her fully naked to fuck her.

“So you did, mylimasis. I find myself very glad I agreed to be here.” The Lecter twin replied. The party easily continued on around them without the guest of honor. Most attendees resigned to, and some even expecting his brother’s prompt disappearance.

After that performance who could honestly blame him.

**~SpDo~**

She wasn’t surprised when Daddy Nigel’s arms wrapped around her. Still, Adlai reprimanded him. “Y-you shouldn’t leave your party. Y-you have guests.” Raki tried, knowing it was probably useless to argue.

“Fuck the guests.” Nigel growled carelessly.

“W-well I’d rather y-you just fuck me, b-but…” Raki bit her lip, and looked down, was he bored with her already? Was… Adlai never got to finish the thought, as the older man’s thick fingers pulled aside her ‘top’, and he cupped her tits. Rolling Raki’s stiffening nipples between said fingers. She moaned as he rocked his still clothed erection into her ass. The Romanian turned her around, and made the snap decision to fuck his little Star with her costume still on.

Sort of still on anyway…

“God fucking damn little Star.” Nigel husked, as he hoisted her to the vanity table. “I’m so fucking hard for Your sweet pussy, and only Your sweet pussy.” He growled as he lowered his zip, and pulled his fat cock out, head nearly purple, and leaking precum already. Giving the turgid flesh a few pumps as she watched. Adlai’s eyes blown wide with her own lust.

“Oh! Oh! Yes y-yes Nigel please. Put your u-um cock in my sweet u-um pussy.” Raki moaned, to aroused to try and be quiet. “I’m s-so very sexually e-excited.” She admitted, never having felt this intensity before. Adlai moaned again, when the older man ripped the ‘g string’ off, leaving the over straps in place.

His little Star looked like a sub in a BDSM game, and he growled, this outfit wasn’t staying here. It was going straight to the toy chest in his penthouse. Nigel’s spit wet fingers entered her barred cunt just to make sure. She was so wet, and ready for him. The Romanian quickly removed them. Then sank his fat uncut cock into her silky depths, immediately yanking Raki’s hips into his for deeper penetration. Not caring who heard them, as he pounded into her with an almost frantic pace.

She kept crying ‘yes’, at least Adlai wasn’t shouting ‘Daddy’, not that he honestly would have really cared at this point. “Cum my fucking perfect little Star. Daddy Nigel is so close, but he wants his little Star to cum first.” The older Romanian ordered as he rubbed his thumb around her clit. Raki flat out squealed, as she squirted onto his hand, and her juices soaked his length. Nigel thrust twice more before emptying spurts of hot cum deep inside.

His forehead hit her shoulder as they panted together. Nigel was still hard inside her, the edge barely taken off. Adlai’s hips shifted, and he wondered how quickly he could make her cum again. His thumb pressing against her slippery, still stiff clit

“Cake is in 15 minutes nenorocit. Be there, Please!?”

The two lovers laughed, shouting ‘Yes Darko.’ In unison. Both hearing the faint grumble as Nigel yanked her hips flush with his. Then the older man slipped his wet fingers past her puckered rim. “Play with your clit my little Star. Let’s see how many fucking times Daddy Nigel can fucking make his little Star squirt in 10 fucking minutes.” The Romanian grinned. 

Three, he made her cum three times before they had to stop so she could change.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

Beth had been late as it was. Late, and she’d brought someone new that Ads didn’t know. The other brunette kind of, maybe didn’t really want to be here. Buchwald had honestly, already ditched her best friend too many times to not come at all, however. So here she was, sipping rum, and coke with ‘Mak’ as they waited for Ads to ‘finish changing’ AKA waiting for Nigel to finish fucking her best friend’s brains out...

God, Beth really needed a good fuck, why couldn’t that be her in the back changing room getting her insides rearranged? Secretly Buchwald had been jealous of Raki for a while. Part of her knew it was wrong, but part of her didn’t care either. Adlai would probably never realize her best friend felt this way, and if Maximus the fifth here, really was as great as he seemed. There would surely be at least, less of a reason for her ‘green eyed monster’ to show. 

Maximus VanHolton the 5th AKA Mak AKA The Bolton, was somewhat oblivious to his ‘date’s’ internal struggle. After weeks of just watching the Romanian’s he’d finally found a way inside. Oh, he easily could, and had come to Crystal Rain as a customer. The sulking brunette was his way In however. Now he’d finally get to see behind the front, or at least get past the shiny image projected to those not in the know. It was also a way to finally, Really meet these Romanian crime lords he was always hearing about. He was glad his own front was a bit different than the usual club. Drug Lords/Crime Bosses usually went for. After seeing Beth’s friend dance, he knew he’d have too much hassle trying to find better performers. It was more than obvious to any idiot, Star Dust would Never leave Nigel Lector Willingly, and trying to take her would just cause a shit storm he wasn’t ready to start…yet.

**~SpDo~**

Adlai, and his twin brother had returned from the back. Only to go right to cutting the birthday cake. So, Hannibal texted the little Star. Asking her if Raki wanted to bring Nigel over to him. Or if the Lecter twin should go to them. She quickly replied back that they’d be there shortly. She’d been stopped by her friend’s Tonny, and Sasha. The two club employees, had been the one’s who had helped Adlai with Nigel’s surprise dance. So, she really wanted to talk to them first. Hannibal watched her put the phone away as she good naturedly accepted the woman’s hug of congratulations. “Are you ready for the reunion mylimasis?” The psychiatrist asked his lover, after he saw that Adlai had hopped onto the older Romanian’s back. Nigel’s hands easily holding her petite form in place, while her own hands covered his eyes, and his brother’s Romanian friend Darko, directed the other Lecter twin so he didn’t trip on his/their way over to the bar.

“Sure, let’s just hope your brother is as happy to see me as she was. I’m letting you explain why you never told Nigel about me in the first place.” Lee grinned, gulping his wine, and trying to hide how nervous he really was. Completely forgetting how confused Adlai was about to be when she found out. That not only had Fallon slept with Nigel before, but he was also Nigel’s twin brother’s lover.

Say that 10 times fast. 

“You are under the assumption that I haven’t.” Hannibal replied with a raised eyebrow, observing how his younger lover reacted when he realized it was only Miss. Raki that had yet to explain to Nigel what her connection to Fallon was. “You promised her you wouldn’t leave my love are you going to break that promise.” The psychiatrist inquired simply, each second bringing the other three, closer and closer to them.

“No, but God Hann. Now I’m going to turn her into a liar in front of your brother. She Hates anything/anyone to do with lying… I was a horrible stepbrother already, but now…” Lee lamented, looking like a cornered animal, as he wondered which choice would better. Leaving right now, and breaking his promise. Or staying, and making her the thing she hated above almost everything else. 

“Technically she never lied to anyone mylimasis. You can be her white night, and to an extent explain why she didn’t. Should anyone make a fuss.” The other Lecter, admittedly amused at first, offered. In the end, hating to see his lover so distraught. Not expecting, but accepting the kiss he received.

“Surprise!” Adlai stated, blinking as she realized it was Lee kissing Nigel’s brother. “Lee!? W-why… um w-why are you kissing Dr. Lecter? I-I…well… I g-guess I’m g-glad Nigel’s b-brother found c-company, b-but…” She didn’t really know what else to say. 

At the names, Nigel had removed her hands from his eyes. Apparently, he didn’t know what to say either. If it hadn’t been for the club music in the background, they might hear crickets chirping.

This surprise was Not going the way Adlai intended when she first had the idea. 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Mak is based off of Micheal Bolton, complete with ridiculous hair, and 80-90’s fashion! 
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive, it’s a novel concept comment writing, but it gets you weird shit like this ^


	20. Back That Truck Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post, somewhat dialog heavy, smut next chapter
> 
> Nigel just wants to smoke, and to know what the f is going on 
> 
> Darko might need the same, and a drink.

Lee felt like an even bigger jack ass now, but he’d just been so thankful to Hannibal for his suggestion. That he hadn’t thought to look before kissing his older lover. So, Fallon didn’t realize how close to reaching the two of them, Nigel, and his own stepsister, really were. “Awkward…” Lee stage whispered, trying to lighten the mood. It probably didn’t work if the look on the older Romanian’s face, was anything to go by. The other Lecter twin hadn’t let Adlai go, which the younger man took as a good sign. Honestly, it was a meltdown from her that he was watching for, no one else mattered to him at this point. Fallon could/would worry about everyone else later.

“I u-um, Nigel, you um s-said you hadn’t s-seen your twin brother since G-Gabi, and I u-um I wanted to s-surprise you. S-so I called Dr. Lecter, and h-he agreed to come to the p-party. I d-don’t really k-know why my s-stepbrother Lee is h-here kissing him though.” Raki explained, not liking the way the tension filled silence grated along her skin.

“Wait, wait, back the fuck up my little Star. You have a fucking stepbrother? And it’s Lee fucking Fallon?” Nigel sputtered, still not letting her go, but there was obvious tension in his muscles. Adlai’s face was buried in the back of the older Romanian’s neck. Her arms were looped under his, and curled tight over his shoulders like she was afraid of losing him. Her fingers started to ‘tap, tap, tap’, against the older man.

Noticing his stepsisters rising distress, Fallon rushed to speak up. “Ads honestly had no way of knowing I wasn’t dead.” Lee admitted quickly, and loudly, then added with a bit more calm. “If you look at this the way she would. Adlai Didn’t have a stepbrother, not really, not until about 2 hours ago anyway.” Fallon further explained, and even Darko had to agree that Raki would indeed probably see it that way. “Oh, and Ads. I’m kissing Nigel’s twin brother, because Hannibal, and I are lovers.” Lee sighed, no muss no fuss.

She looked up, and blinked. Feeling Nigel’s body relax, not entirely, but enough. “Oh, o-ok.” Raki replied, starting to think this might not be so bad. Daddy Nigel had let her down, and she was now standing in front of him. “U-um Lee? how do you k-know Nigel?” She blurted, figuring she knew, but she was fighting the melt down that wanted so badly to happen. Adlai couldn’t really think right now. She wasn’t upset that Daddy Nigel had probably had coitus with her stepbrother, not really. Raki honestly, just wanted to know why Lee hadn’t tried to contact her until now. 

“We had a weekend sexcapade about 3 and a half years ago. I started the drug trial that saved my life about a month later. After said trial, I met Hannibal.” Lee started to explain. Forgetting to watch Adlai for signs she wasn’t taking his explanation well. 

An awful realization hit her like freight train. “You’ve been a-alive, cancer free for y-years. And y-you n-never…y-you… LIAR!” Raki yelled suddenly, throwing off Nigel’s hold, turning, and running for the elevator before anyone could stop her. Thankfully, it was late in the night, and only the hardcore partiers were left, and most of them too drunk to care about the scene being caused.

“Fuck!” The older Romanian cursed, following after his little Star with little to no care if his twin brother, and/or Lee were behind him, or not. Hannibal and his younger lover, did indeed follow Nigel, leaving the younger Romanian at the bar alone.

“Ahh shit, party is almost over anyway.” Darko muttered, just watching the three go for a minute. Knowing the little Star was in good hands. He finished his drink, then left to tell the DJ to announce last call. All in all, the party had gone the way he’d expected it to. Really it had only started to get wonky after Star Dust danced, and he knew it would. All things considered; it was a successful night in his book. 

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

“I don’t really care if you are her stepbrother Lee. I doubt she’ll react well to you right now, so let me handle this.” Nigel warned, as the three rode up to his penthouse.

“Lee, and I will wait in the living room.” Hannibal decided, looking at Lee, adding. “He’s right, you would only make Miss Raki’s current melt down worse mylimasis.” The Lecter twin sighed, and reluctantly Fallon nodded. 

The Romanian knew Fallon probably felt terrible, but when the doors opened, and he saw his perfect little Star hurting herself, Nigel felt hard pressed not to be angry at the man too.

**~SpDo~**

Her palms had slammed against her head repeatedly. Adlai felt so overwhelmed, and like a complete idiot. “S-Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! S-Stupid!” She kept muttering as she rode in the elevator. Upon arriving at, and entering Nigel’s home, she continued to mutter as she paced around the penthouse. Raki couldn’t stop thinking about it. For whatever reason, her beloved stepbrother had been avoiding her for years. Hiding the fact that he’d survived his cancer, letting Raki go on thinking her first real love was dead.

Then tonight, Lee had not only shown up out of the blue, but he’d kissed her, and she’d let him. Her beloved stepbrother had claimed that he’d missed her a Lot, but if that was really true. Why was Fallon only showing up here now? Adlai couldn’t make sense of it, everything was just so overwhelming. “Stupid! Stupid Adlai! Stupid! Stupid!” Strong arms encircled her; arms she knew. “No! Let me Go! I Hate You! Let me go, I hate You!” Adlai cried, struggling weakly against Nigel’s hold. Trying to head but him, but only reaching his shoulder.

“I know my little Star. I know it’s all too much.” The older Romanian soothed, as he held her close. “Just breathe little Star, come on, deep breaths with me.” Nigel urged, humming between said deep breaths till she started to calm down. The other Lecter twin not caring that his twin, and Raki’s stepbrother were hearing them. She told Nigel that she was sorry when the episode had passed, and he just hushed her. Picking up her slight form, and carrying Adlai right into the master bedroom. Planning to get her out of the club dress, and into more comforting clothes.

**~SpDo~**

10 minutes later, Nigel carried an exhausted looking Raki back out into the living room. Wrapping a weighted blanket around her shoulders before sitting them in a large overstuffed armchair. The Romanian honestly, unsurprised by Lee’s longing look when she climbed into the other Lecter twin’s lap. The older man wrapping her petite form in his arms easily. “I fuckin promised her it was a good surprise, and it fucking is good to see, fucking both of you really. But you sure as shit still got some fucking explaining to do Fallon.” Nigel sighed, So wishing he could light up right now. Slightly mollified when his little Star snuggled tighter against him. Nuzzling the tattoo on his neck. 

“Ok, yeah, I deserve that.” The younger man conceded. His hand absently playing with his shirt tails. “Ads was 13 going on 18, and I was 23 when I left. I was told by the oncologist that I had months to live, maybe a year if I was lucky. I didn’t want Adlai to have to watch me die. Truth was, ‘I’ didn’t want to watch Her watch me die. So, I decided to leave.” Lee started, leaning against Hannibal for strength. He took a breath, and continued. “When Ads finally let me, I sat her down, and explained my decision. God, I knew she wanted to argue, she’d made a God Damn pros, and cons list, but I had prepared too. My decision was so fucking rational, even to me. And in the end, she agreed.” Fallon ran a hand down his face. He knew his older lover hated the swearing, but even after years, he was still angry, at cancer, at himself, mostly himself. He felt his lover squeeze his thigh. “I told her when I was planning to leave, so she could add it into the new schedule she made. God, if helping her make That wasn’t a shit day…” Lee laughed hollowly, and even Hannibal winced in sympathy. The young man’s head fell back against the Lecter twin’s chest, trying not to remember said day/night, but remembering anyway. He must have drunk three whole bottles of port by himself. Both, during, and after watching her hang the new schedule in the kitchen. “In the end, I chickened out, and left early without telling her.” Fallon lamented with a hollow kind of snort.

“I w-woke up to an e-empty house. I called for y-you for hours.” Adlai stated, her voice never changed, but Lee could still feel the sting. “I knew you were gone. I k-knew why, you l-left without saying g-goodbye, and I-it made sense. Taking away the a-anticipation like that. But I s-still called for you a-anyway.” Raki stated without even looking. Feeling like an idiot for having done something so illogical. 

“It’s entirely a normal reaction in that situation, to do something in hope of a different outcome than the sad one we know to be true.” Hannibal offered soothingly from where he sat behind his lover on the couch. Adlai blinked, like she just realized Daddy Nigel’s twin was there. Then thanked him for making her not feel so stupid anymore. 

“I think Lee, that perhaps we should retire to our hotel.” Hannibal informed, kissing the back of his lover’s hair. “We are all tired, and emotional. Not to mention Miss Raki, and Nigel themselves, still need to talk about some things. If the rest of your explanation is to make sense that is.” The Lecter twin explained, and Nigel looked a bit confused, talk? About what?

“Yes Dr Lecter.” Lee agreed with a tired smirk. The younger man whispering to Ads that it was ok to share their secret with Daddy Nigel without the Romanian hearing. The twins were busy making plans for dinner tomorrow, and didn’t seem to notice.

Nigel was still admittedly confused about the whole thing, but decided that it made sense however, to approach a situation like this with clearer heads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone likes where this is going. Because it’s only gaining speed at this point. 
> 
> More about Hannibal, and Lee in chapter 22! That’s where the M/M smut starts. ^^
> 
> You’ve been told


	21. Any Questions??

Beth resolutely marched up to Darko, and rudely tapped him on the shoulder so he’d turn. “Have you seen Adlai? DJ said last call, and I can’t…” She hiccuped, “Find her...” She hiccuped again, swaying a little, but oddly determined in her quest.

The brunette was clearly drunk, and…alone. Hadn’t he seen her with someone earlier? Tall guy, with blond hair? The younger Romanian shook his head, and turned to fully face the inebriated woman.“Look Beth, unfortunately Star had a meltdown 10 minutes ago, and Nigel brought her home.” Darko explained. Not liking how she looked at him like it was his fault.

“You mean Nigel brought her to his penthouse, right?” The brunette scoffed. Raki was no doubt fine. Her older lover had probably just wanted more sex. The thought grated, why couldn’t that be her? How could a dorky, space loving teen, with Aspergers be better, especially at fucking? Didn’t the drug lord want a real woman? “I’m her best friend, I should go make sure she’s ok.” Buchwald tried, and the younger Romanian blocked her from moving forward with a tired sigh.

Time for some tough love. “What you Are, is Drunk, little girl. What you Should do, is let me call you a cab.” Darko snorted, adding. “ Look, I’ll tell Adlai you were asking after her, and that you will come by, or at least call tomorrow. No harm, no foul, ok?” He offered with another sigh, knowing all to well, how too much alcohol, and/or drugs could change a ‘usually’ good person. “Stop Thinking you are being her best friend right now Beth, and actually act like you are.” The co-club owner added, and she stopped. He looked at her with a challenging eyebrow raised.

“God, I really have been such a bitch to her lately.” Beth lamented, trying not to think of the jealousy still creeping uninvited through her veins. “I… Is she really ok?” Buchwald sighed with defeat, flopping onto a barstool before she fell over, and made an even bigger idiot out of herself. Rubbing a hand down her face.

“Beth is it?” The brunette nodded, looking wearily up at the newcomers. “I assure you Miss Beth, Miss Raki is doing well, but certainly tired if not exhausted. Mr. Darko here, is right. Your concern, while appreciated, would be better received tomorrow.” Hannibal interjected, in that way, only the good Dr. could make condescension sound so smooth. 

“Right, well…I…” Beth trailed off, squinting at the other handsome man in a partial suit, standing next to Hannibal. She pointed at Lee “You look a lot like Ads. At least, if Ads was a guy…” She declared, then pointing to Dr. Lecter, as she added. “And you! You look like you could be Nigel’s twin…? I…No, no, no, don’t tell me. I am Waaaay too drunk for this shit.” Beth decided getting up, only slightly wobbly. “Tell Ads I’ll come by in two days kay? Just tell her I was drunk off my ass. College welcome party, she’ll get it.” Buchwald threw over her shoulder with a thumbs up sign. Somehow, she made it to the cab Sasha had called, then to her dorm without puking. Flopping onto her twin bed with her coat still on. Completely missing the apology text from Maximus ‘Mak’.

Lee, and Darko just laughed, you see a lot of drunks when you own a place that sells alcohol.

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo **

Adlai was more awake after the shower sex, and shower itself, of course. Daddy Nigel was so gentle as he steadily thrust into her still dewy cunt, he didn’t make her beg, but she made sure he knew she wanted it. His thick fingers kept her hole stretched, but he only used three digits instead of four. She teased her own clit, and though her orgasms were less intense, they were still immensely pleasurable.

As they dried each other off then climbed into the cloud like king size bed. Raki wondered, why she had to tell Daddy Nigel about the past, for Lee to be able to better explain why he’d let her go on thinking he was dead. But her stepbrother had told her she needed to tell her older lover. She’d told her Daddy Nigel, how Fallon’s leaving had changed her as he’d made love to her in the shower. Adlai told him how much he’d changed her. That, that was why she knew she loved him. The lover’s had both climaxed at a love declaration from the other.

Raki wasn’t sure where to start, but the night her stepbrother left was really the only thing Nigel still didn’t know about. She lay on top of him, her fingers curling in his chest hair, as he rubbed fingertips along her spine. “I p-promise Daddy Nigel’s little Star never lied. She really Was a virgin, before you penetrated me.” Raki stated, voice even, but eyes firmly planted around his navel. Not wanting him to think she had lied about that.

The older man had to admit it was an odd way to start a story about your stepbrother. He stayed quiet though, and let her continue.

She knew he knew this, but Beth had always told her, a story needed context. “I didn’t m-meet Lee till I was 9, and when I was 10 h-he was diagnosed. I knew what cancer was. I knew it meant h-he’d die. We tried to fight it, b-but nothing worked. I was a little older than 12 when I f-found him crying after another failed trial, I didn’t k-know what to do. I didn’t know how to help. Then I-I remembered Mom had always kissed me when I was sad s-so…”

“You kissed him.” The Romanian finished. Unsure if he should try to stop picturing an even younger little Star, tentatively kissing her stepbrother. Fresh cherry pink lips, smooth unblemished skin. Pure untainted innocence. Nigel felt his cock twitch.

“It wasn’t like when my m-mom did it, though. It was b-better, longer…wetter!” Raki explained, adding. “Lee didn’t s-stop me, or tell me I couldn’t do it a-again. We, w-we started to kiss a Lot, but just a-at home. Never i-in public. He said the kissing w-was just between us. Our s-secret, and I kept it. I liked having s-something just for he, and I. I’d r-really started to love him. Lee was m-my world. Then, at his next check up, the d-doctors told him he didn’t h-have long. He told me a f-few days later, that h-he was leaving. It m-made sense, I don’t like big ch-changes. And that’s w-what an unplanned s-separation is.” She explained, pausing to let Daddy Nigel work through all this new information. “Do you have any q-questions Daddy Nigel?” Adlai asked evenly. Looking up, but not at him directly. 

“No, my precious little Star. Daddy Nigel knows where this is going.” The Romanian replied, unable to stop imagining a 13 year old Adlai letting Lee do sexual things to her. Her soft, untouched pussy lips hidden between her thighs, and a perfect pink pucker waiting to be stretched. It was making him hard again. “Tell Daddy Nigel my little Star, the night he left. What did your stepbrother do with you?”

“L-Lee kissed me more f-forcefully than he usually did. He put his hands under m-my shirt, and massaged m-my bare breasts. It w-was very sexually arousing. Lee told me he wanted to show me w-what its like t-to be loved, because he l-loved me.” She stopped; Daddy Nigel still wasn’t getting mad. So, Raki continued. “I told h-him I loved him too. Then he removed m-my shirt completely, and first it was just his tongue, then his whole m-mouth was around my nipple. It w-was even b-better than his hands had f-felt. Lee alternated between sucking on m-my right, and left nipples. Then, he wanted me t-to straddle his thigh. He told m-me that his penis wouldn’t p-penetrate my vagina, we wouldn’t h-have penetrative coitus, but he could s-still make me feel good. He w-was right, it felt very pleasing Daddy Nigel. I o-orgasmed 2 times.” Adlai explained, not sure why he’d need to know, but not wanting to leave anything out.

The Romanian groaned, as his free hand pumped his semi hard length. Picturing a younger, bare chested, and probably in just little cotton panties version of Adlai. Riding Fallon’s thigh, with Lee’s lips suckling at her barely-there breasts, and trying to understand the pleasure she was feeling. Lee Fallon must have legendary restraint to resist putting his cock in Raki’s tight cunt. No doubt she would have let him. 

“I believe it’s c-called Froteage, and/or dry humping…A-are you ok Daddy Nigel?” Raki asked, noting his increased breathing. “Are y-you sexually excited Daddy Nigel?” She added, oddly hoping he was. Then maybe telling the older Romanian about that night, wouldn’t be something that would make him ask her to leave even after what happened in the shower earlier. “I a-ask because I’m a-afraid y-you might not have l-liked hearing about Lee, and I, but D-Daddy Nigel told m-me to tell h-him what h-happened…and I…” Adlai trailed off again, blinking when he kissed her. Pulling her in closer to feel his obvious erection.

“Yeah Daddy Nigel is fucking sexually excited my fucking perfect little Star.” The older man stated, rolling his hips into hers for more emphasis. “I’m fucking glad Lee made you feel so good.” The Romanian husked as he then grabbed her hips, and settled her loose pussy over his reawakened uncut dick.

“I, I-I think my stepbrother still l-loves me Daddy Nigel. I’m pretty sure he’d l-like to have penetrative coitus w-with me.” Adlai stated, thinking about Fallon kissing her earlier. “ I still love Lee t-too. I know I’m s-still very m-much sexually attracted to him Daddy Nigel.” Raki blurted honestly, not about to start lying to him now. Gasping as she was lowered onto his turgid length.

“Do want him to fuck you my little Star?” Nigel purred, he sounded very aroused, not mad. Starting to move her petite body around, finding an angle that would please them both. “I think I’ll let Fallon eat Daddy Nigel’s fucking perfect little Star’s sweet cunt first. He better make sure my little Star’s tight pussy is so nice, and wet. ” The Romanian stated as he slowly started to buck his hips. “Maybe, Daddy Nigel just watches you two fucking. Someone needs to make sure Lee pleases my fucking perfect little Star right.” She moaned as his words punctuated every steady thrust. “Then, on the next round. Daddy Nigel will put his fat dick in his perfect little Star’s tight hole. Then he’ll hold his perfect little Star’s legs wide open, so your stepbrother’s hard cock can really penetrate that sweet cunt.” Nigel described, not meaning to leave his own brother out, but he knew Raki wouldn’t be able to handle such an unknown at this point. 

She moaned, as he thrust deep. “I-I never thought I’d have even o-one, let alone m-multiple sexual p-partners Daddy Nigel, especially n-not at one t-time. I d-didn’t really l-like it when it w-was those m-mean men, but I-I think I m-might like it if it’s you three.” Adlai informed, adding “Can Daddy Nigel’s little Star r-research more f-first.” Raki asked, slightly afraid her Daddy Nigel would want to have coitus like he described tomorrow already. New sex toys were one thing, but more/new sexual partners added variables she hadn’t thought to look into. The coitus between them right now, felt so good, and she hated to ruin it, but he seemed to understand. 

The older man stopped at the admission, fuck, he was going to have to explain that whole thing, and it’s effects to his twin, and Lee.

Using his hold on her hips. Turned Raki onto her back, before sliding his fat cock back inside her waiting warmth. At least this way she could kind of look at him. “Of course, my fucking perfect little Star can do her research first. Just tell Daddy Nigel when his perfect little Star would be ready to try something like that, yeah?” The Romanian stated, resuming his pace of thrusts. “Is Daddy Nigel just watching his little Star with Lee, something my little Star is ok with right now?” Nigel asked, trying not to sound too hopeful, or eager. His hips rolled into her, as he leaned in, and kissed along her neck. Picturing his fucking perfect little Star’s body trembling in ecstasy as Fallon sank his admittedly impressive cock into her sweet pussy, over, and over. 

“I-I think soooO…Oh! O-oh please. Daddy Nigel please…um fuck my um tight cunt harder.” Adlai cried, losing every other thought as Nigel yanked her hips into his and gave her two very pleasing orgasms, thrusting three more times before cumming deep inside her still trembling body.

Raki couldn’t forget she had a text to send tomorrow morning. Maybe her thinking Lee wanting sex was just her mind blindness, and she also needed to tell Hannibal that she tended to be a very picky eater. It was probably also a good thing to know how Hannibal felt about her, and her stepbrother having sex. Lee was Hannibal’s lover after all, it was only right to inform Nigel’s twin. Confident she had a plan, she snuggled closer into her older lover’s hold, and closed her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to call Nigel, and Adlai Lovers till I felt it was how she’d see them. 
> 
> She does now so Yay!


	22. Being Good for Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dumped right in the middle of Hannibal/Lee smut 
> 
> You’ve been warned...
> 
> Enjoy!

Lee, was happily swallowing his Dom’s thick uncut cock, when Hannibal’s cell phone pinged with a new text message. Said Dom indicated his Sub not stop, and Fallon kept going. Rolling his tong along the veins. Humming around the generous length, when the older man turned up the vibration of the decent sized plug seated securely in Lee’s ass. His own impressive cock was ringed in jewel encrusted platinum, leave it to his lover to get a custom cock ring. Point was, despite the pleasure from the plug, the Sub wouldn’t get any real relief till his Daddy said so.

You might think this was torture, but God above Fallon was loving this.

The Lecter twin felt his orgasm approaching quickly, and stopped his Sub/lover. “Take the plug out, but leave the ring on, and ride your Daddy baby boy.” The psychiatrist, and seasoned Dom instructed. Wanting to fill Lee’s hole, and not his mouth with his cum. 

Fallon whimpered, but did as told. God he was so hard even now, but he knew, when Daddy finally let him cum tonight, it would be the best orgasm ever. Lee straddled his Dom/Lover’s hips. Then slowly sank onto his Daddy’s fat cock. Gasping as he felt the older man’s length stretch his inner muscles even further. Letting the slightest touch direct his hips.

The younger man had honestly been a little worried the vacation meant a break from this too, and it had him feeling very on edge. Hannibal merely showed Fallon the unassuming black leather case full of the toys, and various other things they would need. The Sub had immediately relaxed. 

Hannibal thrust fast, and hard, his turgid length hitting Lee’s prostate on every drive. The Dom’s fingers bruising his Sub/lovers hips. “Moan louder for Daddy.” The Lecter twin husked. “I know you love this baby boy. My baby boy loves to feel his Daddy’s cock for days, my baby boy loves to be reminded he’s Alive.” The Dom purred.

“Please Daddy please fuck your baby boy harder. Please fill his hole with Daddy’s cum.” Fallon begged, his prostate felling over sensitive already, but he didn’t care. His Dom/lover was right, it made him feel alive, and that grounded him. He wasn’t on death’s time anymore, he was allowed to connect, to feel another life, and to let that life connect, and feel his as well.

Hannibal started going even harder, and Lee cried out, his fingers clenching around the older man’s arms as if to keep him in place when spurts of hot cum first filled his abused hole, lashing against his sensitive walls in jolts of intense pleasure. The older man kept thrusting. “Daddy knows what you need baby boy, Daddy wont stop. You take it so well Lee, trust Daddy to give it.” The Dom soothed, and his Sub/lover’s fingers relaxed. “Good boy, so good for Daddy.”The Lecter twin praised, having figured out why his lover sought this lifestyle pretty quickly. Unfortunately, Fallon had had bad luck within Baltimore’s BDSM community. At least however, until the younger man met Hannibal.

As promised his Dom kept up his fast/hard pace of thrusts till he spilled a second time into his Sub’s abused hole. “Thank you for filling your baby boy’s stretched hole with your hot cum Daddy.” Lee murmured, adding another ‘thank you Daddy’, for the offering of his Dom’s spend covered dick he was to now tongue clean. He licked at the shimmery flesh like a melting iced treat. Savoring every taste. Happy to have finally found a Dom who knew how to treat him exactly like he needed. Everyone always assumed it was pain Lee was after, but pain was to quick, or it was damaging. There was no in between. Over sensitivity with orgasm denial, for whatever reason, worked perfectly.

Hannibal Re-lubed, and reseated the large, custom vibrating plug. Able to keep almost all of the Dom’s spend inside Fallon’s well used hole with it. Setting the inanimate sex toy on a steady speed. The Lector twin was then able to control the intensity of the vibrations, with an app on his phone. The older man caressed his Sub’s smooth skin. “Look at you baby boy, so flushed, hole kept open and cock ringed, but hard for your Daddy. Perfect mouth open at my command.” The Dom purred slipping two fingers past his Sub’s lips for emphasis. Lee sucking on them eagerly. “Daddy’s living sex toy, always ready to be used. You really do love it don’t you, Daddy’s naughty baby boy.” Hannibal smiled, at his Sub who was floating just above Subspace.

Lee grinned lazily, he definitely had a kink for his own orgasm denial, while always being ready to help his Dom reach his own. He didn’t like it all the time, but luckily Hannibal had found the balance that worked. “Yes Daddy, your baby boy likes being Daddy’s to use whenever you want.” The younger man replied easily when the spit wet fingers were removed.

“Good boy, come here and keep Daddy’s cock warm while he checks his phone. Fallon nodded, and moved to his kneeling pillow. His nose pressed to Hannibal’s crisp pubic hair as he simply held his Dom/lover’s entire fat uncut dick in his mouth. Spit, starting to drip down Lee’s chin, but the Sub paid it no mind. The older man scrolled almost sedately through his messages. “Looks like Miss Raki sent me that text earlier. Shall I read it to you mylimasis? A bit clinical, but certainly arousing in its own way.” The psychiatrist purred, heightening the plug’s intensity. The subsequent moan around his substantial length very satisfying.

*****Dr. Lector.

It’s Adlai Raki. I’m sorry about last night. Daddy Nigel assures me its fine, but its always good to apologize. I’m texting to make sure you know I am a very picky eater. Beth hates it, but sometimes I think Daddy Nigel will eat anything if hungry enough tho. Anyway, I can tell you what I do eat, so I’m not unintentionally rude about your cooking.*****

“She goes on about her preferred foods, but that’s not the good part, ah! Here it is, are you listening mylimasis?” Hannibal grinned, petting his baby boy’s hair. “Daddy wants to actually use your mouth now while he reads this part. Daddy loves also filling his baby boy’s perfect mouth with his cum.” The older man mused, starting to rock his hips as he went back to the text.

*****I think Lee still has feelings for me. Years ago, before he left, he kissed me everywhere, and we engaged in frottage. It was very pleasing for both of us. Yesterday he kissed me again, and held me very close.*****

“Naughty boy.” Hannibal grinned, even though he technically already knew this part, thrusting into Lee’s mouth faster. His Sub/lover’s eyes shined with mischief as he took his Dom’s forceful thrusting in stride.

*****When I told Daddy Nigel of that night and that I was interested in coitus with Lee as well, he got very sexually excited about watching Lee put his mouth on his ‘Fucking perfect little Star’s um pussy lips’ Then penetrate his ‘gorgeous little Star’s wet cunt with his um hard cock. (Daddy Nigel likes to use nicknames, swear a Lot, and also uses other vulgarities quite frequently…)*****

“He really does.” Hannibal snorted, adding. “Looks like you aren’t the only one who calls her your Star, baby boy.” The older man gave Fallon an appraising look as he continued to chase his own orgasm. Starting to read again even as he spilled into his Sub/lover’s waiting mouth.

*****Anyway, Dr. Lector, since you are my stepbrother’s lover. I think it’s only right that I ask You. Are you also sexually excited by the idea of watching coitus between myself, and Lee? Daddy Nigel watches me masturbate often, so I think I’d be ok with Daddy Nigel, And you there just watching my stepbrother and I have penetrative coitus.

I apologize for the delay if you had ideas for tonight, but I need to do more research about actually enjoying having multiple sexual partners at once. To be comfortable with the idea…*****

(Both Hannibal, and Lee, had questions about That statement, but the Dom kept reading.)

*****As I said, however. I think you, and Daddy Nigel watching us having penetrative coitus together would be ok. Right now. It wouldn’t really be fair to just leave you out of it after all.

Beth tells me, sex is not a good dinner topic. So, perhaps you can stay long enough for us to discuss it after the meal??

I hope this finds you well.

Adlai Raki*****

Hannibal smiled again, how very polite. He liked her more than his twin’s ex already, and they’d only met for real, once. The Lector twin had been secretly hoping for this opportunity with his twin brother, and the little Star. The older man appraised his baby boy, his Sub was dutifully keeping the Dom’s fat uncut cock and creamy cum in his mouth. Simply because, Daddy hadn’t told his baby boy it was ok to swallow the cum down yet. Hannibal had an idea, Daddy ‘loaning out’ his living sex toy was honestly one of their favorite games to play at the club after all. “Would Daddy’s baby boy like it if Daddy told Nigel that he could use Daddy’s living sex toy to pleasure his perfect little Star?” The Lecter twin asked with a Cheshire grin, as he thrust again till he emptied himself another time in his boy’s already full mouth. Stray cum dripping from Fallon’s lips to paint his chin and spatter on his Dom’s foot. “Daddy’s good baby boy. Swallow, and answer your Daddy. The question wasn’t rhetorical. Then you’ll be cleaning that up of course.” Hannibal instructed evenly, and waited for his Sub’s no doubt eager answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Hanners is a professional Dom!
> 
> Are Any of us surprised??


	23. How I Met Your Stepbrother

Lee was already nodding emphatically even before he swallowed. Letting the older man’s softening cock go after. “Thank you for giving your baby boy your cum Daddy.” Fallon stated shyly after licking up the drops on his Dom’s foot, almost blushing as the Lecter twin practically beamed, he was so pleased with his Sub for thanking him. “Yes Daddy, your living sex toy would like to be used by Nigel to please his little Star, so very much.” The younger man informed, trying to imagine what it would be like to finally taste Adlai’s sweet cunt. To press her down, and lick her plush lower lips till she came on his tongue. It seemed like eons had gone by since Lee had licked his stepsister’s juices from her own fingers.

“We should get there early baby boy, I’d like to talk to Nigel first before we even present the idea to her.” Hannibal decided, adding. “ Her comment about Actually Enjoying multiple sexual partners, concerns me.” The Lecter twin admitted as he laid out clothes for the two of them. Then he led his Sub/lover into the bathroom suite.

“Me as well Daddy.” The Sub replied, before stepping into the shower after the older man. Kneeling to take his Dom’s soft, but still impressive uncut cock in his mouth without needing to be told to.

“Such a good boy for Daddy today, and I think Daddy knows why.” Hannibal chuckled as he washed his own, then his Sub’s hair. “My sweet baby boy on his best behavior, so Daddy will reward him with being allowed to taste the little Star’s no doubt sweet cunt.” The Dom mused, and added.“If Daddy’s living sex toy pleases Nigel’s perfect little Star well. Daddy will let his baby boy cum when he penetrates her warm, tight pussy. Baby boy better make sure she orgasms First, or with him when he does though.” The Dom grinned warningly, even as his Sub hummed happily around his still soft flesh. The older man knew Lee misperforming was highly unlikely, but if a Dom really wanted a good Sub, they needed to pay attention to when said Sub responded better to having goals, and/or reasons to be good, instead of being warned of punishments. Sometimes, warnings of punishments worked better of course. It mostly depended on the Sub themselves, and the scene they were engaging/already engaged in. Being a Dominant was all about knowing how to give a Sub what they needed. Dom’s got what they needed too, but BDSM play in itself was all about the Submissive really.

A concept, a fellow ’Dom’, and oddly enough Psychiatrist named Dr. Frederick Chilton, never grasped. It was honestly a wonder to Dr. Lecter that Behind the Veil (BDSM club) even allowed the other man to continue there as a Dom. What with all the complaints continuously lobbied against him. Clearly, Dr. Frederick Chilton knew the right person(s).

The other man, had truly done safe BDSM play all wrong, from the very start of his becoming a Dominant. Any perspective Dom worth his, or her salt, started in BDSM as a Submissive. Hannibal himself, had been a Sub under a woman Dominatrix named Bedelia Du Maurier with his twin. They were both her full time Subs for at least 3 years, before she even considered training them to become a Dominant. Hannibal had decided to adopt the BDSM lifestyle more than Nigel in the end, and had gone on to become one of Behind the Veil’s most sought after Doms. Mistress Bedelia was actually a co- owner of Beyond the Veil, and had readily recommended her protégé apply for an opening as a permanent Dominant.

However, Dr. Fredrick Chilton hadn’t done anything of the sort. The Lecter twin honestly believed. That the often pompous, smarmy, and weaselly man. Simply read a bunch about BDSM, liked the idea of Domination over Submission, and decided he should therefore be a Dom. How a man like Frederick made it past Beyond the Veil’s strict screening process for perspective Doms, Dr. Hannibal Lecter had no clue other than that Fredrick Chilton knew a Dominant. Then managed to get just enough training from them to be passible.

**~SpDo~**

Lee, had unfortunately been sent to Chilton first, having no idea of the man’s incompetence. Running into Hannibal, literally. A week later, when Frederick had actually physically thrown Fallon out of his room in Beyond the Veil, for being an ‘unteachable’ Sub. The Lector twin, after recovering from the blind siding, had growled furiously at the state of the younger man. Chilton had purposely left his Sub naked, bound, and ball gagged. The younger man’s obviously just strapped ass, was almost to the point of bleeding in some places, and must be quite painful. A sign was hung around his neck, reading *Naughty Sub: Free to Fuck* in big bold letters. Frederick had just left Fallon out here for whoever. Without supervision, and with no way to signal, much less say his safe word.

When Hannibal immediately took the distressed young man to his own room. It was obvious said younger man had just expected the Dom to fuck him right there in the hallway, and be on his way. If only just to punish the Sub for crashing into the Dom in the first place. It was muffled of course, but said Dom could tell he was being begged by Lee to be fucked, his Master would surely take him back if enough Dominants, or even other Sub-missives fucked him. The Lecter twin snarled as he realized that this must be something Chilton had done to both the younger man, and probably other Subs unfortunate enough to be ‘his’ as well, before now. Not to mention that would also mean that there were obviously other Doms/Subs here. Who must have actually had sex with Lee, despite him being in a state like this.

Fallon whimpered, and flinched at the harsh sound. Clearly much to distressed by his punishment for it to be doing any good whatsoever. Still, the frightened, and hurting Sub made sure to stay up on all fours, ‘open for use’. Even despite the way Hannibal could tell Lee wanted to curl into himself. The older man knew it was useless to complain about Frederick when ultimately, nothing would be done about the pitiful Dom. Feeling bad for causing more stress, the Lecter twin hushed the still whimpering boy, soothingly petting his hair as he explained what was going to happen. Then he’d grabbed some aftercare things, and started to unbind the poor Sub. A meek ‘thank you Daddy’ when he was done, and those baby blues was all it took. Hannibal decided to take Fallon on. If only to show Frederick a good Dom should be able to, at least somewhat tame even the worst Sub.

It started out as a two Sessions a week at the club arrangement between Fallon, and himself. Slowly, that turned into two days Off from being a Sub a week, and Lee was moving into the Psychiatrist/Dominant’s house as not just Hannibal’s Full Time Sub, but as his Lover as well. They’d rarely run into Chilton at the club anymore, purposely choosing days Lee’s ex Dom wasn’t there, to go together. The Lecter twin however; still loved throwing his dinner, and BDSM play parties. Fredrick was unfortunately, often there for those; being a member of Beyond the Veil, and all. Fallon was, almost understandably naughty, Every time Chilton attended. Sometimes Frederick was alone, and sometimes he had a new Sub with him.

The first time, Lee had sworn too loudly, fed up with listening to Frederick talk like he knew Anything about proper Domineering techniques, or BDSM play in general. Another time, Fallon straight up left the room, and his Daddy’s side right in the middle of Chilton’s talk about how to deal with a most difficult Sub. The one party where Lee actually bit Frederick; Hannibal had acted like he’d definitely punish his naughty baby boy. But when the insufferable man was gone, however. The Dom had actually rewarded his Sub. Helping Lee to wash out Chilton’s taste with his own cum, and then letting Fallon himself finish inside his Dom.

**~SpDo~**

After a nice towel dry Hannibal , and Lee got dressed. Then left for Crystal Rain. Bringing along some other inanimate toys for Nigel to look at, and see if he would be interested in them. 


	24. Work Time is Play Time

“D-Daddy Nigel?” Adlai asked, and since he couldn’t see her. The older Romanian didn’t realize she was nervous about something. He asked her what was wrong, and she just came right out with it. “Is H-Hannibal going to be u-upset? A-about Lee, and I-I possibly h-having more coitus. O-or the fact we e-even want to i-in the first p-place?” She tried to explain steadily. Raki had just sent the text to the psychiatrist, and was really starting to feel the regret of not asking Nigel about doing so, first. He didn’t look up fro his laptop right away, and she started to tap her fingers against her bare legs as she waited anxiously for his answer.

He replied easily, if not slowly. “No, my perfect little Star. Hann won’t be upset. My twin, and I, often don’t play by conventional rules. That includes sexual relationships.” The Romanian stated, finally glancing up from the e-mails Darko had wanted him to read through. New deals or some shit his Romanian brother, had thought sounded weird. 

She blinked at him, “I think I g-get what that means Daddy N-Nigel, but not in relation to m-my question about sex w-with Lee, specifically.” Adlai informed honestly, trying to stay calm, but still starting to fidget a little more. Raki was still very sexually attracted to her stepbrother, and she definitely wanted to have more coitus with him, but not at the expense of Lee’s current relationship.

The older man almost Always forgot that he needed, to Very clearly answer his little Star’s question(s). Sometimes he felt like he was treating her like she was stupid, but he quickly remembered that, that wasn’t it at all. “I’m telling my fucking gorgeous little Star, that my twin brother won’t be mad about you, and Lee. I know for a fact Hannibal is alright with the idea of a stepbrother having, and wanting to have, more sex with his stepsister. Because he, and I have had sex with each other before. Furthermore, he won’t mind that the aforementioned sex, would be between his lover, and another. Because my twin also enjoys sex, and/or relationships with multiple partners involved.” Nigel explained slowly, and evenly, adding. “Does that make my little Star feel better?” The Romanian smiled at her. Then went back to reading an email about the next shipment of ‘club level drugs.’

The other Lecter twin fondly remembering his, and Hannibal’s time with Mistress Bedelia, and how much it pleased her to watch him get fucked by, or fuck his twin himself. The Lector on the receiving end would be expected to please her orally during this. Sometimes they fucked without her even prompting them to. It was a closeness with his twin he honestly missed, and made the Romanian even more eager about what was beginning to happen between the four of them. 

“Y-yes, thank you Daddy Nigel.” Adlai replied, feeling less tense, now that she wasn’t worried about upsetting Dr. Lecter. Thinking about asking if the Lecter twin might want to have sex with her too. He was so very handsome, and sexually appealing, being Daddy Nigel’s twin and all. She wasn’t ready for multiple sexual partners however, so that question could wait.

“Good. Now, my fucking perfect little Star. Take off those pretty pink panties I know you’re wearing, and come sit your tight hole on Daddy Nigel’s fat cock while he reads these boring emails.” The Romanian instructed with a grin. Who said work always had to be boring anyway?

She didn’t know how doing this would really help him, but she wasn’t about to argue. Adlai slipped off her pink lace panties. Then bent double in front, and to the side of him. “Daddy Nigel will um need to take out the star plug to be able to fit his u-um fat cock in his little Star’s u-um tight hole.” Raki intoned, keeping the position while her lover simply reached over. Sarting to twist, turn, and push the toy into her. She keened when he pulled her close enough to him to lick at her empty cunt, and suck at her stiffened clit. Adlai orgasmed at least once, before he removed the sex toy from her, and sat his little Star’s gaping hole onto his lubed up dick.

“Keep those lovely legs spread for me my little Star.” The older man ordered. Large gentle hands parted her thighs for her to hold, then flipped back her skirt. His thick fingers idly rubbed Adlai’s plush pussy lips. His hips arcing every once, and a while, but not often enough to do more than keep him hard inside her. “Daddy Nigel’s fucking good little Star.” The Romanian praised, and she leaned back, turning her head to kiss him better. Fallon was right, she tasted like a honey tinged, night sky. Nigel couldn’t stop kissing her, a hand reaching into her top to massage her breasts, and pinch her peaked nipples.

She gasped, as he bucked again, but only once. “I-it’s soo deep Daddy Nigel, and your um cock feels very big.” Raki moaned out, and he bucked again. Letting her let go of a leg, so she could tease her own cunt with the bullet toy.

He lamented not making it to his friend’s sex shop yet. What he had, still worked, however. So, it would do for now. Oddly enough, he really was getting work done, maybe not as much as he should be, but he honestly didn’t care.

She mewled, and moaned, as he turned up the toy. “P-please Daddy Nigel p-please u-um fuck your little Star.” Adlai stated, the sensations nice, but they weren’t enough. Feeling like she’d been at the edge, just waiting for the last half an hour. “Please Daddy Nigel p-please um f-fuck your little Star’s um stretched hole harder.” She tried again, knowing she hadn’t been specific enough the first time.

“Such pretty begging, keep playing with your wet pussy Daddy Nigel’s fucking perfect little Star.” The older man ordered. As he held Raki’s hips for a bracing point. 

“Y-yes Daddy Nigel, thank you for um for fucking your little Star’s um stretched hole harder.” Adlai gasped, as his hips started bucking in earnest. It didn’t take much for her to squirt over her hand, and for her still tight hole to clamp around him. She didn’t stop the bullet toy, nor did he stop thrusting. Her Daddy Nigel must be getting used to longer bouts of sex. It usually took him two orgasms to soften, and slip from her now. She wasn’t complaining, the toys were good, but his impressive penis definitely gave her even better orgasms.

Nigel spilled inside her a second time, moving her next to him after he slipped out. Keeping her in position, turning up the bullet to full power, and making her keep it on her stiff clit. Then he reached for the star plug. “Never thought I’d like this so much, but Daddy Nigel love’s knowing my fucking perfect little Star is walking around full of his cum.” The Romanian grinned as he used the toy, and his tongue in her hole to try and get her to squirt again. After he told her not to cum till he said so.

“P-please, please Daddy Nigel can your little Star please um cum.” Adlai begged, and he let her, before seating the toy snugly inside her well used ass. “Daddy Nigel’s little Star l-loves being full of Daddy Nigel’s u-um cum too.” Raki stated honestly. “Y-you missed some though.” She mused, switching the bullet to her other hand, and using the now free one to direct his mouth to the dribbles of his spend, displaced by the plug.

Nigel, as always, followed her direction easily if not eagerly. ‘Cleaning’ the stray cum, and soothing her puffy rim. Moving to eat her sweet cunt when she gently nudged him toward it. He’d be sure to explain this behavior to his twin as well. Nigel knew Hannibal took being a Dominant seriously, and not that his twin would, but he could see another Dom seeing this behavior as her being ‘naughty’, and he didn’t ever want her to be punished for her need to feel secure.

**~SpDo~**

Hannibal, and Lee arrived to see Miss Raki getting in a luxury car with the bouncer named Tonny. Waving excitedly at Nigel, who took a drag from his cigarette, waved back, and then, noticing his twin’s rental, turned to head inside. “Alright back to work.” The Romanian grumbled at his bouncers, who’d been saying goodbye to his little Star.

“The little Star went to a fucking Space Lecture not a different country, dick weeds.” Darko snorted, reaching Nigel, and adding. “What am I hearing about later?” The younger Romanian asked his ‘brother’ as the actual Lecter twin, walked in with his Sub/lover.

“Fuckin Dwarf Stars, I think. She was Extra excited about it, must be some new shit being discussed that she doesn’t know everything about…yet.” Nigel replied, seeing his twin heading over.

“It’s fucking creepy how you do that Hann.” The older Romanian laughed, as the two newcomers reached them. “I was just about to call you.” 


	25. Explanation Required

Nigel brought the two up to his penthouse. Offered them drinks like Adlai always said a good host should, and then stayed standing by the closed balcony while they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Hannibal sighed, telling his twin about what he read this morning. “Both of us are honestly concerned brother, we get the research part, but it’s the ‘Actually Enjoying’ that does it.” The Dom explained as he ran a soothing hand along his Sub’s thigh. 

“My fucking perfect little Star…” Nigel chuckled as he stood at the sliding glass balcony door, cracked it open, and lit up a new cigarette, Adlai would forgive him for it. He needed one, maybe a whole pack just for this. “Course she fucking texted you. I might as well tell the fucking psychiatrist his prospective sex partner probably has an ass-load of PTSD.” The Romanian snorted, then sighed. “It hasn’t even been a fucking year since Adlai got kidnaped, and sexually assaulted by a group of now, mostly dead crazy ass Russians.” Nigel stopped, rubbed his face, took another drag, and continued. “What Tervor’s thugs did on the car ride to their hideout is where the ‘not enjoying multiple sexual partners’ no doubt comes from. Thank God said thugs, or even Tervor himself, didn’t penetratively rape her, but they obviously did enough. The group of men got her, when she was getting ready for the first time, We were going to have penetrative sex. She wasn’t wearing much, if you get me.” Nigel started, and noting Lee’s furious look. The older man quickly added. “We fucking shot out their kneecaps, then I broke almost every fucking finger. I broke noses, teethe, and since I was so pissed off at the moment. I broke those thugs toes too. I think it was Lucas who later saw one trying to get a call out, and ended up shooting the thugs between the eyes that I hadn’t already.”

Nigel paced, but it wasn’t very far. He took another drag, then spoke again. “After she fuckin head butted the bastard, and kicked him in the face to get away. Doing so, while she was still naked, and bound I might add.” The Romanian stated proudly. “My fucking perfect little Star, wearing nothing, but Tonny’s coat over my shirt. Fucking excitedly watched me torture Tervor, in the same way as I had his thugs.” Nigel had finished his first cigarette, and lit another, actually letting himself remember. “God she was so fucking turned on watching me beat the ever living shit out of that ass wipe. I thought the shock finally caught up, and she’d full on passed out. So, I carried her to the van, and let the others ‘finish’. Turns out she’d just fainted for a couple seconds. Adlai was so sexually excited, that she begged, fucking begged me to eat her pussy while she sucked me off. Fuck! She’d never been so wet, and tasted so good. In the end, Darko left Tervor as a quadriplegic with no hope of recovery.” The Romanian finished.

“I’m assuming a new contract was what you were discussing with the Russian Pakhan.” Hannibal surmised knowingly, completely sidestepping the fact Adlai was sexually excited by watching Nigel torture someone.

They could talk about that later.

“Yeah, should have figured you’d recognize Alexie.” Nigel chuckled, as he finished his cigarette, deciding not to light up a new one.

“Yes, I have met Alexie, who has a boorish, and much to impulsive son named Tervor. I also know life, can oftentimes be worse than death.” The other Lector replied smoothly, and his brother nodded. 

“Look, Adlai’s PTSD had some effects I don’t want her fucking getting in trouble for. I know you take BDSM play super seriously.” The Romanian pointed out wearily.

“Setting limits, and sticking to them is an important part of BDSM Nigel, you know this. Too many Dom’s who should know better get away with pushing limits way to far however, so I understand your concern.” Hannibal replied evenly. Totally getting that this was more about protecting Nigel’s little Star than it was about potentially upsetting the Dom. “Tell me what you’re worried about, and I will be sure to act accordingly.” The Lecter twin added, and his brother looked almost relieved that Hannibal seemed to get the problem.

“Well, she freaks, if in a sexual situation you fucking even Try to restrain her. If you want to move her, do it by the hips, always leave her fucking arms free. Always! Ask her to hold a position that will keep her in place, instead, and she’ll do it no problem. My fucking perfect little Star is bendy af, so you can get creative.” Nigel started, and his twin was actually writing things in a note pad. Lee was now kneeling on a pillow with his head on Hannibal’s thigh while his twin ran fingers from his free hand through his hair. The Romanian realized today must be a day when Fallon was his twin’s Sub. It reminded him to ask later if the Dom had any suggestions for, somewhat heavier BDSM play than what Daddy Nigel, and his little Star did right now. Then he could ask Adlai if she’d be into trying it.

Nigel felt his cock twitch despite himself. When he watched his twin pause, grab for his phone and tap at it, making Fallon moan. “It’s been noted, perhaps she would benefit from seeing me for therapy, we can discuss it over dinner, is there anything else?” The Lecter twin asked, grabbing his notepad again.

“Yeah, It usually happens late in the scene, or play, but she’ll just do a fucking 180, and suddenly she’s in control. She’ll stop calling me Daddy Nigel, she won’t beg, she won’t even ask. My little fucking Star just directs me, and I damn well better follow. It’s another situation that only happens during sex. I know she just wants to feel in fucking control, and I don’t want you thinking she’s being, or purposely trying to be, bad.”

“I’m assuming these behaviors are aftermath of the assault?” Hannibal asked as he scribbled some more notes, and Nigel nodded an affirmative. “It’s all perfectly understandable. The little Star gets overwhelmed, and needs to prove to herself she can have control if, and/or when she needs it. I’m sure it’s not on purpose, or even planned, but she’s testing you.” The Lecter twin informed. “She’ll most certainly, feel the need to test Lee, and myself, when the time comes.” The other man added, petting Fallon’s flushed cheek, and cooing at him.

“I didn’t really fucking think you would punish her for… Any of it really, but I guess I wanted to be fucking sure you knew she wasn’t doing it to be bad on fucking purpose.” 

“Of course, Nigel. It’s a good thing you let us know regardless.” Hannibal put the note pad down, and messed with his phone.

Nigel realized Lee must have moved closer to his twin’s crotch. The Sub was kneeling, serene as can be with Hannibal’s full length in his mouth. Obviously taking advantage of being in Nigel’s penthouse, and not down on the Club floor. Clearly there was a vibrating plug in his ass, and Fallon was probably ringed or caged under those form fitting slacks. His little Star had been warming his cock kind of like that this morning, and his eyes darkened at the memory. 

Hannibal noticed his twin’s interest in the state of his Sub. He flexed his hips a bit. “We have an idea we’d like to run by you before discussing this with Adlai after dinner.” The Lecter twin grinned.

**~SpDo~**

Nigel looked at his twin, then back to Lee still kneeling, still warming his twin’s cock. “Well, I like the idea. I think she will too, but you should probably fully explain BDSM play to her first. Along with the fact Fallon is your fucking full time Sub, and also your fucking living sex toy because he wants to be.” The Romanian snorted then sighed, and added. “Me ordering her around in bed is one thing, but I don’t think what we do, and what the two of you do is the same thing.”

“A very light form of it, maybe.” Hannibal agreed, tapping his phone again, and watching Lee squirm. The Sub whimpered, and the Lecter twin looked at his brother with a knowing smile then a nod. Nigel went over to them at the unspoken command.

Where Hannibal was a through, and through Dom. His twin was a switch, probably why the Romanian liked his little Star’s control quirk so much. Said Dom started to kiss his twin brother while he actively thrust into his Sub’s mouth. The Lecter twin admitted what his brother was thinking. He’d missed this.

Nigel held Lee’s head in place as Hannibal yanked down his slacks, and boxers. Letting the Romanian’s already leaking cock free, and moving to suck it down. The other Lecter twin remembered what he liked, his free hand curling in Hannibal’s hair while his twin steadily arced his hips at the same time. Two spit slicked fingers pushed past Nigel’s rim. The Romanian shouting a curse when the digits found his prostate, and he emptied himself in his twin’s talented mouth. Seconds later the Lecter twin spilled into his Sub’s.

“Jesus! Shit Hann, fucking warn a guy.” Nigel snarked, but there was no heat to it. He pulled up his clothes, and tucked his still slightly hard length away. Leaning in to see if he liked his taste mixed with someone other than Adlai. Hannibal eagerly kissed his twin back as Fallon watched with gleaming eyes. “When she’s ready, I want you to fuck me while I fuck her.” The Romanian husked against his brothers lips. His twin practically purred an affirmation, before looking to his Sub.

After letting Lee swallow his cum, and clean his cock, Hannibal turned back to his twin. “I should go start our dinner. Would you like to use him? Just replace the plug when you’re done. Or, if you have him fuck you, don’t remove the ring, or let him cum.”

“My fucking perfect little Star is a novice Hann. I’m not.” Nigel smirked.

Hannibal nodded, and left for the kitchen. All the while savoring his twins taste still lingering on his tongue. Thinking that, at least his brother’s penthouse had a decent kitchen. It would do fine for what he was planning to make for them.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to decide if I’m going to make this it’s own verse and break it into stories or keep it as one long fic...
> 
> Either way you get more, so let me know if you have a preference. 
> 
> Hell, just let me know something! After adding the sibs I feel like I’m flying blind here.^^; 
> 
> Also bad things are lurking. Do we prefer flashbacks, or realtime??? I can write it either way, but it’s going to happen.


	26. Hannibal Has A Plan

“Strip, then come here.” The Romanian ordered, stern, but not unkind. He sat at the edge of his bed. Adlai’s scent still clinging to the sheets, and he couldn’t wait to be sharing this with her. Now nude, save for a thin black collar, cock ring, and plug. Lee walked over, and knelt before the other Lecter twin. “I got a fucking feeling we’ll be going by Daddy Nigel, and Daddy Hannibal now.” The older man grinned, thinking of how his little Star was probably going to start calling his twin.

“Yes, Daddy Nigel.” The Sub nodded, easily accepting the new tittles, as he was also eager to have the relationship between the four of them work out.

“Get Daddy Nigel hard, with that fucking perfect mouth. Then I’m going to fuck you on your knees. My fucking perfect little Star loves getting on all fours for her Daddy Nigel. Surely you can take it like a fucking good living sex toy, can’t you?” The Romanian ordered with a grin. Removing his slacks, and boxers, letting his half hard cock spring free. Feeling excited to be with the young man again. Two drunken nights had been nowhere near enough. 

Lee took Daddy Nigel’s fat uncut dick between his lips easily. It didn’t take him long at all to get the older man to full hardness. In what felt like seconds to Fallon, the Romanian was making sure the Sub was in a good position. Then Nigel removed the plug from his hole, bending to lick teasingly at the gaping opening.

“Please Daddy Nigel, please fuck your living sex toy hard, fill it with your cum. Please Daddy Nigel.” Lee begged, and the older man yanked his hips back with a growl. Pushing his hard cock past the ‘toy’s’ stretched rim till his fat dick was seated in one thrust. 

**SpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

She entered the penthouse to delicious smells, and the distinct sound of sex. “D-Daddy Nigel?” Adlai asked aloud, unsure of what to do. The Space lecture had been cancelled, so she was home early, and now… Maybe she should go ask Tonny to take her to her dorm for an hour or two, and she could pretend this never happened?? She could pretend her lover hadn’t been lying to her last night.

Suddenly, Hannibal popped into the room. A kitchen towel over one shoulder, a half apron on, and really, really, looking more handsome than a man has any right to. “Dr. Lecter, y-you um you l-look very aesthetically p-pleasing.” Raki blurted her voice completely monotone.

“Please Adlai, call me Hannibal, and thank you. You look aesthetically pleasing yourself.” The Lecter twin replied. Looking at her there in tight, dark-wash jeans, that complimented her trim figure, and pert behind. An overlarge NYU hoodie on top, that he wondered if she was bare chested under. “Very pleasing.” The older man leered. “Nigel is using Lee right now, and as you are home early. I imagine they will be a bit.” Hannibal explained, walking back into the kitchen, and knowing she’d follow.

“U-using him? I…I d-don’t…”

“Adlai, dear little Star, what do you know about BDSM play?” The Dom asked lightly, turning to her with an inquiring smile. Trying not to lick his lips at the delightfully naïve beauty standing before him. Just begging to be ravished. 

Raki fidgeted a little, was it really ok to talk about this with him? He Had outright asked, and Hannibal was a potential sexual partner after all, so it must be ok right? “Oh, u-um I didn’t w-watch very many porn films featuring it specifically. They often w-weren’t very nice t-to the women in the ones I did see. It… l-looked very painful a-and honestly degrading. Though, said women a-all ‘claimed’ to l-like the treatment afterward, which is good, but I doubt I myself would enjoy it.” She stopped, and thought for a minute, then added. “I l-liked the spanking t-though. That seemed acceptable, it was very enjoyable when D-Daddy Nigel spanked me.” Adlai answered simply, then blinked. “Oh! D-did I say t-too much? Sometimes I-I say too much i-if you don’t stop m-me.” She lamented, lowering her eyes. Looking at her toes, and trying to ignore the all to familiar sounding grunts, and loud moans, coming from the bedroom.

It wasn’t working very well…

“No little Star, you didn’t say too much.” Hannibal replied quickly, and thankfully she seemed to relax. Turning back to the prep area, he stated. “While certainly enjoyable, pornography films, BDSM, or otherwise. Are often times highly scripted, over exaggerated, geared for a specific demographic, and therefore; not a very good representation for real life sexual intercourse.” The Lecter twin replied evenly. Thinking of better sites to send her to, since she’d probably need to do more ‘research’ now. 

Raki nodded in understanding, then wondered aloud if she should take a seat for this. Since he obviously wanted to say more. The older man smiled, and told her to come sit at the bar by him, so that’s what she did watching him continue to prepare what she guessed would become dinner. He couldn’t help the grin at her easy submission. “BDSM is a lot more complex, and should always rely heavily on communication between a Dominant, and a Submissive. Apart from his days off, which I insist on him having. I am your stepbrother’s full time Dominant, or Dom, and Lee is my full time Submissive, or Sub.” Hannibal confirmed, adding. “Yes, essentially that means I will control him/tell him what to do, and he does it for me. However, what that then Entails, will vary from Dom to Dom, and Sub to Sub. We can talk more about that later.” The Lecter twin promised, knowing they probably would do just that. “What you need to know right now sweet little Star. Is, your stepbrother, and I have discussed our interactions as Dom/Sub at length. Before entering into a relationship like this.” Hannibal assured, and she seemed to be taking his explanation well, so he added. “Lee is Always given ways to tell me if he doesn’t like what I’m doing, or if he really needs to Not be my Sub at the time. Safety in BDSM play is important, and something I always insist on.”

“O-oh ok, I think that m-makes sense. So, D-Daddy Nigel U-using my stepbrother is p-part of Lee b-being your Sub…?” She asked, still a bit confused. A particularly loud moan causing her empty sex to clench, and her nipples to start to stiffen. Her every move had been making the plug in her ass shift. It felt simultaneously pleasing, and unbearable. Unbearable in the sense that she’d need to reach orgasm if this continued, or risk getting overloaded. 

“Yes, your stepbrother is my Sub today, last night was one of his days off. At least once a week we ‘play’ that he is my living sex toy. I offered ‘my living sex toy’ to Nigel, since I had to start dinner. I assure you Adlai, Lee loves being ‘used’ this way. We started playing this ‘game’, at his own request.” The Dom informed, watching her for adverse reactions. Thankfully he saw none, rather he saw her trying not to react to his entirely too animated ‘toy’. Hannibal could never deny his curiosity, and simply acted as though oblivious, despite the plans already beginning to take shape in his mind. 

She had to admit to still being a bit confused, but if her stepbrother was actually enjoying it, and it really did sound that way. Who was she to say no? “So, u-um does t-this mean…are w-we all ok to have sex with each other?” She really hoped that was the case. Another moan accompanied with ‘yes please Daddy Nigel harder.’, and Adlai panicked. “Would y-you like to h-have non penetrative, or penetrative c-coitus with me right n-now Daddy Hannibal?” Raki blurted, quickly adding. “If not, I-I’ll just go m-masturbate. Listing to them h-has made me very s-sexually excited, and I....” Raki further explained, when he just blinked at her, she stopped, and started to get down. Thinking she had her answer. Intending on going to the spare room for privacy. Trying not to feel like a complete idiot for propositioning the Dom.

That wasn’t working to well either, but the shifting of the star plug, and the noises, were overriding anything else.

Hannibal.exe rebooted remarkably quickly. Thankfully, he was able to stop his dinner preparations. It was a good thing he had picked a meal this was easy to do that with. He was also able to block her path before she left the room. “Yes, I will definitely like to have penetrative sex with you. I have a better plan for right now though. The Lecter twin mused, and she nodded. “Strip to your panties for Daddy Hannibal little Star.” The Dom ordered, and she rushed to comply. He’d been right, she Was bare under the hoodie. Hannibal’s smile was full of eager anticipation as he explained to the little Star what Daddy Hannibal wanted her to do.

The Lecter twin then asked if he could kiss her, and touch her above the waist during, and Adlai thought that, that would be acceptable.

**~SpDo~**

Nigel looked up from Lee when he heard the door open, his hard fat cock still buried deep inside the younger man. There stood his little Star in nothing but sheer, blue lacy boy shorts, looking somewhat hopeful, but mostly at the floor. His Twin had his shirt off, and was standing behind her, eyeing Fallon.

“It would appear that Daddy Hannibal’s living sex toy is being overly loud, and has made our little Star Very sexually excited. Now, what’s to be done about that?” Hannibal stated, looking at his Sub with a disapproving, but somehow delighted glare.

**TBC…**


	27. All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Christmas gift to you! ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

_ **Continued...literally** _

“I can fucking think of a better, more fitting use for that fucking mouth.” The Romanian snarked, canting his hips to remind the ‘toy’ his fat cock was most certainly still buried deep inside him. 

“Crass as always Nigel, but yes, that was my thought as well.” The Dom replied with a wry smirk, moving to slip the already damp panties from Adlai’s hips, caressing her smooth as of yet unmarked skin. “Go get on the bed, just like Daddy Hannibal told you little Star.” The Lecter twin ordered. Soft, but stern, and she was quick to follow. Eager to show her potential Daddy her obedience. The Dom watched her with an approving smile. Then Hannibal stepped closer to said bed, and reached out. Running a hand over Lee’s hair, clenching his fingers in it, and tugging slightly. “I think this is more of a treat than a punishment for you, naughty boy.” The Dom chuckled, and looked up to his twin. “Give him ten Nigel, and because this toy’s loudmouth Better be Busy, my naughty boy won’t be required to count them for you.” The Lecter twin decided, before slowly lowering/directing his living sex toy’s mouth to their little Star’s exposed cunt.

She held her legs wide, like Daddy Hannibal had told her to. Adlai heard the first smack to her stepbrother’s ass, as sure as she felt the first lick against her bare sex. Lee’s mouth was on her vagina, and it felt amazing. Just as good as when Daddy Nigel’s mouth was. There were soft, but firm lips on her mouth, and a tongue asking to be let in. Raki parted her upper lips eagerly, Daddy Hannibal tasted like fine wine, winter, and a kind of spicy blackness she wanted to run toward not away from. She moaned into his kiss. She could handle kisses, and touching above her naval from a sexual partner other than her stepbrother. Adlai kind of wished she could run her fingers through his hair, or at least touch Fallon, even Daddy Hannibal for that matter. She knew she needed to keep position for the Dom, however. Raki hoped her stepbrother was enjoying this as much as she was. The way he licked, and sucked on her dewy pussy, it was hard to imagine that he didn’t, and that made it at least a little better. 

“Daddy Nigel’s fucking perfect little Star, tell your Daddy’s how good it feels to have Daddy Hannibal’s toy lick your sweet cunt.” The Romanian ordered, as he noticed her pleasure. He landed the third smack on Lee’s pert ass. Great asses must run in the family. Nigel’s hips never stopping their renewed thrusts, even as he watched his little Star, and ‘punished’ their naughty Sub.

“O-oh! Daddy Nigel, Daddy Hannibal’s um toy licking my u-um sweet cunt f-feels so very good.” Adlai moaned, her body tensing as the first orgasm hit, and her sweet juices flooded onto Fallon’s tongue. Her stepbrother didn’t stop, not that she expected him to. One orgasm was like four play to her, at this point.

Lee never stopped pleasuring his North Star. He kept his mouth on her sopping wet pussy through the spanks, through Daddy Nigel finishing inside again, and re-plugging his well-used hole. Adlai had, had three squirting orgasms already, mostly thanks to him, but he was sure the sensations provided by the other two men helped as well. Long moans, and sharp cries of how good it felt, accompanied every lick. Especially as he worked her up to a fourth release. She tasted so sweet on his tongue, her body arching into his lover’s lips as Hannibal suckled on her peaked nipples, but moved no further.

Fallon knew she wasn’t ready, but he couldn’t wait till all four of them actually had penetrative sex together. She orgasmed again, and he was gently pulled away, before his Dom was kissing her shimmering juices from his lips.

**~SpDo~**

“My perfect fucking little Star. Daddy Hannibal is letting me use his toy, and Daddy Nigel wants Daddy Hannibal’s toy to put it’s cock in your wet cunt.” The Romanian grinned, not expecting her less than enthusiastic reaction.

Her lover’s words meant Lee was going to penetrate her vagina with his penis, she knew this. She also knew Daddy Nigel wanted her stepbrother to do this because he wanted it for her, but Daddy Hannibal had also told her to keep a position. Adlai had always wished for more for them than this. Oral coitus between them without being able to even touch her beloved Lee was one thing, but… “Your l-little Star wants so b-badly to make Daddy Nigel and Daddy Hannibal happy. She s-still will if you t-tell her to, she p-promises, she really will, b-but your little Star wanted Lee to be Lee, and n-not a toy. At l-least the f-first time.” Raki admitted, wishing she could convey Any emotion other than robot. She looked down, trying not to see the disappointment sure to be in their eyes.

Nigel wanted to punch himself. Of course she’d want that. Just look at what he went through for her to do more than oral with him. His twin looked slightly less guilty, but only slightly. Lee just gave them both a look that told them they were taking too long, and moved to hold her. Not caring if he was going to be punished for it, or not. “Come here Ads.” Fallon sighed, pulling her into his arms, and making her break position. “I’m sorry my North Star, we should have realized how important this would be.” Her stepbrother apologized. It felt so good to hold her again, and he couldn’t resist kissing her. Cradling her head as he fit his lips to hers. “Oooh, I’ve dreamed of this. Finally penetrating my North Star’s wet, and oh so tight pussy with my hard cock. Hearing you call my name when I make you cum that way.” Lee mused in her ear when the kiss broke.

“P-please Lee. Please penetrate m-my vagina now.” Adlai begged, totally forgetting to try and talk sexy. She needed to feel her beloved stepbrother inside of her so badly. Raki also wanted to give her Daddy(s) something good to watch at the same time.

Just before Fallon used his stepsister’s hips, like Nigel had said to, to move Adlai back down the bed. The Sub felt Hannibal gently slip off the platinum ring from around his aching member. A silent way for the Dom to signal to said Sub, that their game was over, or at the very least, paused. Lee leaned in and kissed Raki again. Long, and searching, savoring the taste of the night sky still there. Dragging the head of his length along her dewey folds as they did. 

Neither one, noticing that Nigel was clearly enjoying riding Hannibal’s fat dick. While the two twins continued to eagerly watch their own lovers having sex with each other. The Dom’s skillful hand wrapped around the Romanian’s bouncing cock, knowing just how to touch to drive his twin brother wild. Blowjobs, and kissing hadn’t been enough for them. Now, they knew what their separation had, had them missing out on. The both of them, made a silent promise to themselves, and each other. Never would they be so disconnected again, ever.

“O-oh! Yes! Oh, p-please.” Adlai cried, wanting him to stop teasing. “Please Lee. P-please fuck mu u-um tight pussy.” She added in hopes the mimicked line would work. Fallon groaned, and steadily pushed his now un-ringed cock inside her tight, and sopping wet cunt. Bottoming out in one thrust. He wasn’t as thick as Daddy Nigel, but he was still big, and so very deep. She moaned again, “Oh. Oh. L-Lee please hard um fuck me h-hard.” Raki begged, and Fallon felt compelled to comply.

She’d already orgasmed once when it happened, and Lee found himself flipped onto his back. She directed him to sit against the pillows at the head of the bed. Then she turned so her own back was to his chest. Ads must have taken out the star plug at some point. Letting his turgid length impale her gaping hole as she lowered herself. “Oh fuck! Adlai!” Fallon cried as his thankfully still slickened cock breached her stretched pucker. She almost immediately fell back against him. Raki wound an arm around Lee’s shoulder, then she started to move, dragging her pert ass up, and down till his sizable length was fully seated deep in her silky heat. 

“Yes, j-just like that.” Adlai moaned, when he helplessly bucked his own hips twice before stopping them. She leaned her now turned upper body forward to kiss him. “I-I want to really feel you L-Lee.” She whispered, and he started to cant his hips in response. Upping his rhythm when she begged for more. His hand moved to rub nimble fingers over her empty pussy, and stiff clit. Her mouth was open against his. Their breath mingling, as they looked at each other in awed pleasure. Neither of them able to form words as his turgid flesh filled her deliciously abused hole. Caressing her slick inner walls, with each movement as they drove each other closer, and closer to the edge. 

They couldn’t fully hear, but the Lecter twins were unsurprised when their little Star took back the reigns. Hannibal was pretty sure his Sub knew what the two Doms where doing without them, but his baby boy’s focus was where it should be. Nigel was enjoying witnessing Adlai’s pleasure, almost as much as the feeling of being penetrated again. Not just that, but the connection between himself, and his twin being renewed only added to everything else. The Romanian was surprised how hard he came when he felt said twin empty inside him. Hannibal was still hard, and at Nigel’s nod, the other Lecter continued to thrust into his twin at a steady pace.

Fallon felt his stepsister’s other entrance squeeze him tighter. He felt her digit filled cunt squirt over his fingers, and Lee pitched face first into a very powerful release. He thrust so frantically, orgasming for so long that she herself, came twice more.

She cried her stepbrother’s name like a mantra. His hot cum, painting her inner walls while he continued to move. One orgasm rolling right into another. It was like Lee couldn’t stop. Strangely enough, Adlai wasn’t sure if she wanted him to stop or not. In the end there was so much cum filling her, she thought Fallon himself must have orgasmed at least twice. Someone gently replaced the star plug, keeping her stepbrother’s spend inside. It was an arousing thought, being filled with her beloved Lee’s cum. It made her feel good, and she did moan in pleasure. Truthfully though, anyone could see she was to worn out for more than thoughts at this point. Now Raki just needed to clean up, she needed a nap, and she needed to eat. Possibly in that order.

No one said a word when Adlai sleepily climbed into Nigel’s arms, and directed his re-stiffened cock into her receptive cunt like she’d done it a hundred times. The Romanian thrust his hips just enough to fully seat his length inside Raki before wrapping his arms around her, and Lee who had simply curled into his stepsister’s arms. Hannibal not one to be left out, replaced his Sub’s plug with his own cock before he to joined the cuddle on the bed.

Apparently Dinner was going to be an all night affair.

**TBC...**


	28. Don’t Wan’t to Say or Run Away

She felt a little bad for leaving in the middle of their nap. Adlai had needed to process, to think on everything that had, or was about to happen to her, however. Despite the pleasure she gained from being full of Daddy Nigel’s cock, and the pressure of warm bodies; it was ultimately distracting. Cliff was on duty in the club tonight. He gave her a somber smile, and nod as she passed, heading for the downstairs practice room with a wave in his direction. Raki was only a little surprised, when her body started reacting to the star plug as she slowly descended the stairs into the basement. Apparently, an hour was a long enough break from the many orgasms that had exhausted her before. Good thing she had planned on a shower before practicing.

Adlai was quiet as she masturbated under the relaxing stream of warm water. She knew the many security feeds down here didn’t pick up audio, but still. She moved the plug in her ass with practiced ease, wet fingers teasing her stiff clit as she brought herself off. Picturing riding her Romanian lover as she orgasmed the second time. Feeling clean, and more than satisfied; Raki stopped the water. She quickly dried off, and got changed into her practice clothes. The petite brunette, pulled on a two part black swirl leotard, then grabbed scuffed black pole dancing pumps. Obviously well used, and quite tame next to what she usually wore when performing.

Adlai put on the music list containing her favorite songs for destressing, and set about to stretching. There was already so much to think about. How did all of this work? Did she even want it to work? If so, eventually she would no doubt need to tell Beth at least…something to explain, but what?

The cooling press of metal against her body was always an unexpected relief. Her muscles easily remembering all the moves, leaving her mind free. Raki held the sturdy pole tight with gloved hands, her eyes slipping closed as she slowly spun around. She let the music wash over her, and Adlai felt the world begin to fade away.

Nigel had been right, Little Star was a beautiful seductress when she was performing, but she was absolutely breathtaking when she simply let herself go. He was undoubtedly still getting hard, but she was more ethereal, and enchanting than she was before. Hannibal stayed in the shadows, content to simply watch her…for now. His twin, and his younger lover would be fine. Maybe they would sleep, maybe they would fuck each other again. The Lecter twin was honestly more concerned about watching over their lovely Little Star right now. He shot off a text to Lee, and Nigel. Assuring them he was with Adlai. Then politely requesting they not to come down unless asked for.

**SpDoSpDoSpDSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

“It’s a text from Hann, says he’s with Ads, also says to please not follow him, unless asked for.” Fallon informed, putting a hand over the older man’s. Nigel’s hand had been frantically trying to pull, at least boxers on. Once it stilled, Lee’s fingers trailed up the older man’s side to his jaw. “Come back to bed Daddy Nigel, I’ll keep your cock nice and warm.” Fallon purred, shaking his tempting ass a bit as he crawled away.

The Romanian abandoned his boxers, and followed. Reluctantly accepting, that his twin was probably the best person to help Adlai right now. He honestly hoped his twin would in fact help his fucking gorgeous Little Star. Knowing she wouldn’t leave them like this without fucking being truly fucking upset. It was all too easy for him, removing the plug, and then sinking his thick cock back into the younger man’s still loose hole. Only giving enough thrusts of his hips to fully seat himself in the slick passage. “Oooh so fucking tight baby boy, so fucking good for Daddy Nigel.” The Switch praised the Sub, pulling Lee closer as they settled under the blankets.

**SpDoSpDoSpDSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

Adlai continued to spin, as everything tried to find a workable place in her mind. She knew, aside from the security camera’s that there was someone in the shadows watching her. It didn’t feel sinister, and as of yet they weren’t stopping her, so she just kept going. Letting them interrupt her in their own time.

She had no doubt now, that they All wanted this to work. The only question was, how? They didn’t live together as of yet; did this mean it was going to be less permanent between them? A more casual arrangement where they only saw each other every so often to have coitus. Maybe they going to start living together, and if so, Baltimore, New York, or somewhere else entirely?

“I can hear you thinking from over here Little Star.” Hannibal chuckled, finally stepping forward after just watching her for what must have been a half hour easy. “You have questions, questions I think best asked when everyone is together.” The Psychiatrist offered with a gentle smile.

“I…I just needed…” Raki trailed off as she stopped spinning to land safely on the matts below. Blushing, and looking away as the handsome man moved even further into her space.

“I know what you needed Little Star. A safe place to figure out how you feel. You just had sex. Good sex, with your thought to be dead stepbrother, without an explanation from him for his absence. Of course, you’re confused.” The Lecter twin sighed, large, strong, yet gentle hands cupped the sides of her face, thumbs brushing over her lips. So eager to kiss her again, but he had no intent to make her even more confused. “We will figure this out together sweet Adlai. All four of us will. The only question you need to answer for yourself. Is if you truly want to be a part of what we’re becoming.” Hannibal finished, about to let go when her hands covered his, and she surged forward.

Her lips covered his, given the height to do so by the ridiculous heals she wore. Raki pulled back, almost surprised by her own boldness. “Y-Yes…Yes I w-want each of you. Is...is that s-selfish of me?” She asked quietly, looking down again. His easily addictive taste, still lingering on her tongue.

Hannibal tilted her chin up with almost surprising gentleness, forcing her to look into his eyes. “No Little Star, not to us it’s not.” The Lecter twin replied softly, but firmly. Then he moved the hand to her slim waist, pulling her closer still. “I can say without doubt, each of us want you to be ours too.” He promised, before leaning back in to kiss her again; coaxing her mouth to open further, so he could press his tongue inside. Then the older man slipped his knee between her thighs, keeping her lithe body pinned. Slowly rocking it up against her still clothed cunt as he continued to kiss her. She let out a tiny moan which he swallowed eagerly.

“D-daddy Hannibal you’re m-making me feel very s-sexually aroused.” Adlai blurted when the kiss broke. “I-if that’s n-not what you…” She started, thinking it best to alert him if that hadn’t been his intent, though she wasn’t quite sure how it couldn’t have been. Only to break off in a moan when his fingers started to massage around her still loose hole. “O-oh!”

Hannibal was surprised how easily his fingers had slid beneath her bottoms, while he kept her moving against him. Letting him trail his warm fingertips over the soft skin of her pert ass, and tempting pucker. His lips nestled against her ear. “Daddy Hannibal is going to fill our little Star so full. Do you want your lovely hole full of Daddy Hannibal’s cock little Star?” The Lecter twin purred, kissing down her neck.

“O-oh please Daddy Hannibal. Your l-little Star feels so empty. Please f-fill your little S-star with your um cock.” Raki replied with another moan. Hannibal was able to slick his fingers in the soft wet folds of her pussy, before pushing two digits past her already relaxed rim. Adlai fell even further into him, gasping out a please against his cheek.

Truthfully, this hadn’t been the Lecter twin’s plan, but there was no way he wasn’t going to take what had been so freely offered.

**~SpDo~**

Next Raki was aware, she was sinking onto Daddy Hannibal’s erect cock. His hands were at her waist, helping to control her decent. Her legs spread apart as she straddled his strong thighs, her back to his furry chest. “Oooh Daddy H-Hannibal it’s so…oooh.” Adlai moaned as he canted his hips to push his turgid flesh even further inside. His hands then slid up her waist. Pushing up her top to caress her smallish breasts as she settled into place. She gasped, and moaned when the Lecter twin oh so gently twisted her nipples between his fingers. He continued to thrust in a steady rhythm while she pushed her knees further apart to expose her empty sex. He made sure they both orgasmed at least once before enacting his full plan. Having already shut off security, and set up his own camera before alerting the little Star to his presence.

**SpDoSpDoSpDSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

His phone beeping loudly, pulled Nigel from his peaceful doze. What he saw on screen when he accepted the invite, woke him right the fuck up. His twin was fucking their little Star’s fucking amazingly tight hole, and Hannibal was thoughtfully giving Nigel an exclusive view. The Lecter twin had her body splayed open to show everything from arched back, and perky fucking nipples to her empty cunt; even their joining could be seen with perfect fucking clarity. The Romanian’s sizable dick was still being kept warm, deep in Lee’s fucking perfect hole. He started to move again as he watched what was on the small screen of his phone, not bothering to turn the fucking volume down. After a few eager thrusts, Fallon asked why Daddy Nigel was watching Daddy Hannibal fuck their little Star without him. In answer, the older man just switched the feed to the TV. Now both of them could watch as the Lecter twin fucking stuffed Adlai’s tight hole full of his impressive cock. “Does our baby boy like watching Daddy Hannibal fuck our little Star? We both know he’ll make it so fucking good for her, don’t we baby boy?” The Romanian purred as he kept up a steady pace. Lee moaned low, and managed to answer in the affirmative. Adlai was slight enough that you could see both faces, their eyes often closed in fucking pleasure, or staring at each other full of awe and love. 

They listened as Hannibal told Raki to show Daddy Nigel how she played with ‘that pretty pussy’. She gasped in response to his prompt. Eagerly bringing her spit slicked fingers to the barred folds of her dewy cunt, and stiff clit. The Romanian groaned when he watched as she rubbed, and teased with sure strokes. It wasn’t long till her release hit, followed swiftly by another, and another. Hannibal’s thrusts relentless even as Adlai squirted over her fingers with a cry each time. Nigel emptied into Fallon with a groan for the first time, while he watched his twin play their fuckin perfect little Star like one of his beloved fucking instruments.

The two continued to watch as the Lithuanian slowed his thrusts, but didn’t completely stop, or pull out. Raki took a moment to breathe, then she turned as much as she could, and brought cum covered fingers to the Lecter twin’s lips. Hannibal easily accepted her offering, sucking greedily at her slim digits. Nigel smirked as he saw Adlai start to command his twin. They’d all known this moment was sure to pass. The doctor was only too happy to follow her directions it seemed. Soon enough, he was franticly kissing Raki anywhere in reach, lips wrapping around a perky nipple as he increased his pace. Her eyes closed in pleasure. Slowly, she pushed one of the Lecter twin’s hands to the plush folds her now dripping pussy. Her body arching with each of Hannibal’s strong thrusts as the petite teen told him to/demanded he make her cum. 

Hannibal had clearly let himself find release when Adlai reached orgasm for the 6th time. Shortly after, Nigel fucking followed them into oblivion. The Sub below him however, wasn’t to cum without his true Dom’s presence, and had in fact been ringed since the Lecter twin had left to find their wayward Star. The Romanian was quick to replace Lee’s anal plug. “Full of cum, just as you fucking should be.” Nigel purred with a wicked grin. “Come on baby boy might as well get some fucking work done. While we wait.” He added as he pulled on boxers before they moved out to the living room. The Romanian’s cock back in the Sub’s willing mouth instead, while the older man read emails. Every now, and then Nigel fiddled with the plug’s fucking controls, Making Fallon moan around his length, and squirm in the most fucking delightful ways.

**SpDoSpDoSpDSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDoSpDo**

After cleaning up, Hannibal actually carried an exhausted Raki back up to the penthouse. He’d happily reinserted the star plug, because it seemed to calm her, and he wanted Adlai to be as stress free as possible. Nigel would pitch a fit if even after everything, he brought their Little Star back agitated.

The Lecter twin had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised with how well things were turning out. Not only had he reconnected with his twin, but he had helped his lover reconnect with his stepsister. Gaining both as lover’s in the process. Now they just needed to figure out where they were going to go from here.


	29. Good Boys Get Rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me the writer: “You know you’re supposed to be talking right??”
> 
> Them the characters: “Yeah, but Sex” 
> 
> Me: ......
> 
> Them: .....*shrug*.....
> 
> Me: *throws up hands and writes 2,000 words of pure smut*
> 
> Enjoy

Hannibal carried her slight frame with ease. Smiling fondly when he entered the penthouse to see his boy doing what he did best.

“So, uh, how is she?” Nigel asked, looking up at the bundle in his twin’s arms.

“Besides needing her Daddy Nigel, and probably another nap?” The psychiatrist started, quickly adding. “I think Adlai is going to be just fine.” He finished, then looked contemplative, and somewhat amused. “Well, if you can handle my remarkably obedient toy’s mouth being wrapped around your cock, and still get work done. You could probably handle a limpet in your lap.” Hannibal observed. 

Lee was so deep in his Sub space, it took a smack on his semi clothed rump to bring him back. Daddy Hannibal was telling him he needed to rest his jaw, and good boys got treats. He pulled off of the Romanian’s stiff cock with a pop, watching with a soft smile as Ads woke up enough to let Daddy Nigel replace the toy’s mouth with her silky pussy. “Yes, Daddy Hannibal.” Fallon replied as he eagerly followed his primary lover into the kitchen.

“Dinner shouldn’t take long, I’m sure we could all use some actual nourishment at this point.” The Lecter twin informed as the two walked out.

Raki hummed in satisfaction as her Daddy Nigel’s length filled her. He thrust twice to seat himself then stopped. She loved them all, but she missed the connection she, and the older Romanian shared. “Did I do good Daddy Nigel? Did you like the show?” Adlai asked in that monotone he was already learning to love.

“You did so fucking good my perfect little Star. If you weren’t obviously fucking tired. Daddy Nigel would fuck your pretty cunt so hard, my fucking gorgeous little Star.” The other Lecter Twin replied. Almost to the point of biting his inside cheek to keep from moving. Fucking hell, she was holding him so tightly right now.

“Do you really want to? You can, penetrative coitus while asleep is well, secretly it’s something I want to try. You need to wait till I hit REM though, otherwise it probably wont work.” Raki explained, and Nigel sort of just stared for a minute.

**~WSGGCbB~**

Part of the Romanian couldn’t believe he was even doing this. Part of him was excited to try something new with his little Star. It took about two minutes for her to slip into REM. He tried thrusting at various levels of intensity, and she remarkably stayed asleep. Just to be sure, he played with her hole as he moved, in order to add to the stimulation, still nothing. How had Nigel never realized how deep of a sleeper she could be? Adlai was like a living doll, her head on his chest, her arms around his neck. All the testing made him more than ready. He held her hips while he moved her. “Fuck little Star. Always so ready for a cock.” The Romanian exclaimed, when he pushed two fingers past her semi relaxed pucker with little trouble. 

“Mmmm Nigel…” Raki mumbled, still deep in slumber as her hips started to move without her older lover’s help.

The other Lecter twin just went with it. Fitting a third finger beside the other two. She mumbled different things, mostly encouragements for more, and he was all too happy to give it to her. He was pretty sure Hannibal knew what was going on, but both twins understood that they needed time apart, just as much as they needed the times when they were all together. “Oh, my fucking God, so good my little Star. So, fucking good.” Nigel gasped, when her already tight cunt squeezed him even tighter. She didn’t squirt, but he could tell from her body’s reactions. She was orgasming. 

**~WSGGCbB~**

Hannibal had decided, making gourmet omelettes was a good way to go. Pulling cured bacon, and freshly made sausage from the cooler he’d brought along. Lee watched with a twinkle in his eye. Remembering with fondness, the night he’d Really seen who his Dom was. The sex they’d had that night, had been some of the best he’d ever experienced. The Lecter Twin sighed, he really did owe his Sub a treat for being such a good boy while he was gone. Lucky for him one side of the kitchen island was still free. “My hand, or my mouth? Choose wisely baby boy.” The Dom stated as he ran fingers thoughtfully through his Sub’s hair.

“Mouth, Daddy Hannibal.” Fallon answered easily, not even making a noise when he was hoisted up to the empty side of said kitchen island. The younger man couldn’t help the moan when his own Primary lover took his cock ring off with his teethe. The custom plug still firmly nestled in his stretched hole, starting to buzz with life.

“I’m going to suck you till you cum. Then I’m going to keep you hard, and open all night like the good toy we both know you are.” Hannibal fairly purred. Suddenly he looked thoughtful. “Maybe Daddy Nigel will want to use you for our precious little Star again.” The Lecter twin grinned before kissing, and licking his Sub’s turgid flesh. He really did love watching his ‘toy’ being put to use by someone else, especially when he knew his younger lover wanted it just as much.

Lee gasped at the thought of his primary Dom getting enjoyment from watching him pleasure his beloved stepsister. Gods he really wanted to taste her dewy pussy again. She’d been so soft, and wet, juicy like a ripe peach. Just as sweet too. Full lips wrapped around his cock, and his mind blanked out.

**~WSGGCbB~**

Adlai’s tight hole gripped his cock as cum dripped over his substantial dick and down her thighs. Nigel had filled her with so much of his spend, his length was near covered. Strangely enough, he was pleased to hear the squelch when he moved. She’d barely fussed when he decided to try actually fucking her ass instead. Now she was full to bursting, and he grinned at the debauched picture they probably made.

“Better clean it up Daddy.” Raki suddenly purred, bringing cum covered fingers to his lips. He eagerly took them into his mouth. Gently pulling free, and turning her to the couch in one move. She gasped as he lapped both of their spend from her thighs. Then she moaned, when his flat tongue dragged along her sensitive pucker to her cum streaked pussy lips. The Romanian licked his little Star’s cunt clean. Then he went back to her puffy rim. “Ooooh, yes, yes there.” Adlai cried as the wet muscle pressed inside. The other Lecter twin, tongue fucked her through yet another orgasm. After that, he worked the star plug back into her still gaping hole, keeping her mostly full of his cum. She was fast, faster than he expected. Pushing him back so she could crawl over him. “You missed some lover.” Raki chided, then swallowed his cock.

Nigel was careful not to hold her head, but he still had a hand in her hair. His eyes almost rolling back as she licked up the underside of his turgid length. “Gods fucking damn my fucking perfect little Star.” The Romanian growled, as she continued to clean her Primary lover’s cum from his own cock. She slurped, and swallowed till the Romanian spilled seed he didn’t know he even had, into her waiting mouth.

**~WSGGCbB~**

Hannibal swallowed Lee’s cum like it was the finest delicacy he’d ever tasted. Licking stray drops from his own lips with a pleased grin. “I’m going to use your hole now, and since you’re being such a good toy today. Daddy Hannibal will give you another choice.” The Dom purred, before helping Fallon into a better position that had him with his legs spread wide. Leaving everything barred to the older man’s gaze. The Lecter twin thoughtfully played with the steadily buzzing plug. Tapping his phone to increase the intensity, till Lee dropped his head back with a gasp. “Such a sensitive toy.” Hannibal murmured, knowing his Sub was so close to being right where he wanted him.

Fallon’s hands clenched around his spread thighs; when the pleasant buzz ticked up a notch, or two . He’d thought his Dom was going to fuck him, and maybe he still would, but his older primary lover was waiting for something. The apex of vibration was expertly nestled right against his prostate now, and his Dom would nudge it, as he watched for his Sub’s reaction. Said Sub heard the taps on the phone before the plug flared, and it felt like lightning shot straight through his body. Residual electricity in the form of immense pleasure continued to flood his veins, and he moaned.

“Your choice my good toy, is this. Do I let you cum now with the plug, you won’t cum again till we’re home. Or, do I ring you, then make you ride my cock till you beg from oversensitivity, and I’ll let you cum tonight. When you’ll most likely be being used to please or little Star.” Hannibal explained, never stopping the buzzing even as he waited for the answer.

Lee barely had to think about it. “Ring…ring and fuck me, I want to be full of your cock, please Daddy Hannibal.” Fallon replied with remarkable clarity considering.

“Such a polite little cock slut, my toy is.” The Dom grinned as he fit the custom ring back on his Sub’s impressive erection. “If we weren’t giving that jaw a rest, my dick would be down that greedy little throat of yours right now. I suppose your perfectly stretched hole will have to do.” Hannibal growled, his talk only turning them both on more. “Well, toy? You can’t suck cock, but you can still beg for it, beg for Daddy Hannibal to give you his cock.”

“Oh, oh please Daddy Hannibal, I’ve been such a good toy, please, please won’t you fill my hole with your cock.” The Sub begged without waiting to be told again. The plug always felt good, but it had nothing on a real dick. “Please Daddy Hannibal, your toy is happy for you to use it how you wish, but it loves pleasing you, loves being full of your cock the most.”

“That so my toy, my little slut for cock. Bet my toy is a slut for pussy now too hmm? One pussy at least. My brother certainly is, not that I blame him. I digress.” Hannibal mused, before quickly replacing the plug with his full length. The Sub below him had no chance to answer as the Dom set up a brutal pace. “I’m going to fuck you till you’re full of me. Then I’m going to fuck you once more. I want you crying for me, for your Daddy Hannibal, and you won’t know if it’s from too much pleasure or pain.” The Lecter twin purred right in Lee’s ear, and Fallon felt the satisfaction that only comes with the promise of a much needed release.

The Dom, and Sub felt like they were back at Behind the Veil for a session. Too lost in their own world to even register what was happening just feet away. Hannibal was nothing if not a man of his word. It wasn’t long before Fallon was leaking cum, almost crying from oversensitivity, and loving every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Inspiration.
> 
> Arctic Monkeys: Do I Wanna Know  
Melanie Martinez: Carousel  
The Weekend: Earned It  
The Neighborhood: Sweater Weather  
AJR: Weak  
Ariana Grande: Dangerous Woman  
Sia: Breathe Me  
Foxes: Glorious  
(Check them out the songs helped set the tone for this!)
> 
> Let me know what you think, and/or if there is anything you’d like to see.
> 
> Love Y’alls


End file.
